Entre paises y leyendas
by Mely-Val
Summary: (ArgChi) Año 1920. Martín Beilschmidt es un forastero misterioso que llega a un pequeño pueblo de la isla de Chiloé, Chile luego de largo tiempo rodando tierra siempre solitario. Al llegar, una serie de circunstancias hacen que conozca a Manuel, un joven que vive solo en el bosque, igual de misterioso e intrigante que él. Ambos sienten una gran curiosidad mutua y se conocerán mas.
1. Chapter 1

El anciano del rincón junto a la ventana lo miraba de reojo mientras comentaba a sus cercanos.

—¿Les he dicho? Desde hace unos días que me andan faltando gallinas.

—¿Será un ratero? A mí también me quitaron algunas —decía otro viejo.

—No, no es eso, es algún bicho, yo encontré unas cerca de la arboleda, estaban destripadas las pobres —afirmaba otra mujer mayor.

—¿Y si es un zorro? Hace mucho no veo uno —dijo el segundo.

—No estoy segura, pero si fuese un zorro no sería cualquiera, sentí la maldad en el aire, como si en el viento o entre los árboles algo me estuviese viendo, de hecho, corrí de allí asustada.

—Mmm, para mí que andan los brujos en el bosque de nuevo, hay que tener cuidado —advertía el primer anciano.

Martín bebió rápidamente el jarrón de ron y lo apoyó de inmediato sobre la mesa. El pequeño estruendo provocó que algunas personas de la taberna lo miraran directamente por unos segundos, luego volvieron a lo suyo.

Revisó en sus bolsillos pero no encontró nada, apenas unos centavos y no serían aceptados en ese lugar. Ya había vendido el último puñado de cobre que tenía y no podía pagar con su único anillo de plata, pues era muy importante para él. Se deprimió al instante, estaba seguro antes de entrar que tenía algo de dinero, tal vez por descuidado lo perdió en el camino. Apoyando la cara sobre sus manos se dejó estar unos minutos y luego llevó sus mechones de cabello hacia atrás suspirando.

—Señor, ¿no tiene para pagar? —preguntó la joven muchacha que ayudaba en el lugar.

Parecía sentir la inseguridad que emanaba Martín. Este levantó la mirada. Sus ojos color esmeralda impactaron en los de ella que, impresionada por su belleza, se acercó un poco más al forastero rubio.

—Perdóneme señorita, pensé que tenía, pero no. Nada. ¿Hay alguna forma en la que puedo pagarle? —preguntó enmarcando las cejas dando un aspecto preocupado.

La chica quedó ida unos segundos, notando también que el acento particular que el otro traía no pertenecía a aquellas tierras. Era extranjero. Estaba hipnotizada por lo atractivo que era el muchacho. Entonces, volviendo en sí, le sonrió comprensiva respondiéndole.

—Descuide, ése va de parte de la casa, pero prometa volver pronto —presuntuosa apoyaba sus brazos sobre la barra para quedar de frente y más cerca del rostro de Martín, también para apretar claramente sus pechos.

El coqueteo femenino era bastante evidente, y la muchacha era muy bella también, pero eso no le hizo mover ni un pelo al joven, que levantándose con una sonrisa ligera comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta agregando.

—Muchas gracias, señorita.

—¡Adiós, no olvides volver! —decía la hija del dueño de aquel lugar.

Caminó alejándose a paso apurado del bar y a sólo un par de calles podía observar las gaviotas revoloteando y gritando cerca de allí. ¿Había un muelle?

Hace días venía caminando, más bien escapando, de otro pueblo que no lo aceptaba, y no era sorpresa. El simple hecho de ser un chico guapo, rubio de ojos claros, y con un acento particular ya era una señal de alerta para las mujeres jóvenes y enamoradizas, pero para los hombres no era más que señal de peligro y de inmediato hacían sentir excluido al forastero que se dedicaba una vez más a seguir rodando tierra... Eso y otras cosas propias de Martín.

Por lo que iba preguntando se había enterado de que llegó a viajar hasta el Sur del país vecino, un pequeño pueblo llamado Pargua, no conocía casi nada de las costumbres chilenas aun si llevaba tiempo largo en el territorio, pero esperaba cada día que el dolor de dejar su tierra natal no fuese en vano.

Llegó a aquel puerto admirando los botes pescadores, y su estómago, atraído por el olor a pescado, comenzó a gruñir. Ya había pasado tiempo que no comía nada decente, siempre se sustentaba de sobras de alguna casa de comidas o de lo que podía hurtar sin que se dieran cuenta.

Había un bote en particular, desprotegido y liberando un fuerte aroma a pez recién atrapado. Se le hacía agua la boca de sólo imaginarse cociendo uno de esos a las brasas de una fogata. Observó a todos lados con disimulo y terminó por abordar en el bote, ignoró la parte trasera con aquellas redes pesadas ocupando casi todo el espacio, ignoró también la cubierta y objetos posiblemente valiosos por el hambre, y se dirigió a la proa, donde había cajones, tres cajones llenos de peces. No lo pensó mucho, es más, todos sus sentidos se habían nublado y concentrado únicamente en el gusto y el olfato que pedían a gritos tomar ese pedazo de carne blanca entre sus manos.

Cuando al fin lo tomó, quedó observándolo como si de un tesoro se tratara, sonriendo algo penoso, no viendo la hora de conseguir algo de pan para dejar el pez en medio. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que el bote estaba navegando y que llevaba varios metros lejos de la costa, ¿a dónde estaba yendo?

Se volteó rápidamente cuando escuchó la voz de alarma de un pescador.

—¿¡Qué estaí haciendo aquí!? ¿¡Estaí robando!? —sostenía una faca apuntando en dirección al rubio.

—¡Perdóneme! —dijo Martín al instante devolviendo el pez al cajón— ¡De verdad, perdóneme!

—¿Por qué estabas haciendo eso?

—Perdón, hace días no como. No lo hice de maldad. Por favor, perdóneme.

—Juan, ¿quién es ese? —decía un segundo pasajero saliendo de la cubierta con una de las redes en su manos.

—Un ratero, se quería llevar un pescado porque tenía hambre.

—Ay, aweona'o el cabro. ¿Por qué no trabaja honestamente pa' tener uno?

—No quiero problemas, de verdad, ¿podrían regresarme al muelle?

—¿Regresar? No, estamos volviendo a casa, hasta mañana no vamos a regresar, tenemos que ahorrar el combustible. Pero podrías ayudarnos un poco y te podemos dar un pez a cambio. ¿Qué dices? —dijo el que sujetaba las redes.

Quedó observándolos un momento y su tensión comenzó a disminuir. Veía como él se alejaba más y más del puerto, realmente estaba distraído cuando el bote comenzó a andar y no se dio cuenta de la distancia que llevaba viajando, era mucha. Sonrió algo avergonzado extendiendo su mano a los pescadores.

—Sí, está bien. Me llamo Diego, disculpen las molestias —era algo común del viajero decir un nombre diferente cada vez que el momento lo pedía, nunca quería ser recordado con un mismo nombre, pensaba que podía ser peligroso que lo reconocieran.

—Tranquilo, cabro, soy Juan y él es Oscar, ven, ayúdanos a desenredar estas redes y arreglarlas —respondió el primero saludando también con su mano igual que su compañero.

Viajaban casi al ocaso, Martín se estaba desesperando. Aun si se estaba llevando bien con esa gente, no podía evitar sentirse frustrado con el olor a mariscos, eran tan salvajes sus ganas que parecía sentirse enfermo.

—Disculpen, ¿a dónde dijeron que íbamos?

—A Castro, en la isla de Chiloé, allí vivimos con nuestras familias —respondía Oscar.

—Oe, Diego, hiciste un buen trabajo —comentaba Juan.

—Gracias... este... ¿Falta mucho para llegar? —respondía Martín cada vez más incómodo.

—Casi nada —ataba las últimas partes cortadas de la red—. Nunca llegamos antes de que el sol se ponga, mira, es por allá.

Aunque durante el viaje ya habían atravesado varias islas, recién en ese momento a lo lejos se veía una especie de playa y bosques frondosos que ocupaban más que la arquitectura del lugar, el muelle por otro lado ya se divisaba con varios barcos anclados. Pequeñas humaredas se advertían por encima del pueblo dando a entender sobre algunos fogones o chimeneas, la cruz de la parroquia se extendía por encima de Castro. Estaban llegando al fin a Chiloé.

—Se ve lindo —murmuró el rubio, más para sí que para los otros dos.

—¿Lindo? Chiloé es hermoso —decía Oscar agrandándose un poco—. Es muy tranquilo y la gente es bien cariñosa, ¿te gustaría quedarte unos días en el pueblo, Diego? Hoy te quedas a comer, mi esposa cocina manjares, y tengo una hija de tu edad, se van a llevar bien.

—Ya te quiere encajar a la hija, este weón —agregaba riendo su compañero.

—Ja, tú de envidioso, Juan, que mi Martita no quiso pololear con tu Marcos.

Se reían mientras Martín observaba ansioso la llegada.

Finalmente pararon en el muelle, tomó sus cosas y acomodándose la bufanda descendió del transporte navegante, esperando a que los hombres lo despidan.

—Gracias Diego, lo hiciste bien —dijo Juan extendiéndole dos peces mal envueltos en un pañuelo—. Lávalos y aliméntate bien, no andei haciendo weas.

—¿Dos?... Muchas gracias, señor.

—¿En serio no querí venir a cenar? No es chiste que mi mujer cocina rico.

—No se lo discuto, debe ser cierto, pero me hablaron tan bonito del lugar que voy a ir a recorrerlo un poco. Tal vez me quede aquí y otro día los encuentre.

—Si eres viajero te va encantar estar aquí, va' ver. ¿Pero dónde te vaí a quedar?

Dio media vuelta saludando con el brazo extendido mientras comenzaba a alejarse en dirección al bosque.

—¡Yo me las arreglo, adiós!

Apenas se acercó al pueblo pudo verlo de reojo, pues el sol se estaba por esconder... Y él también debía.

Esta vez, dio vuelta hacia el bosque, alejándose lo más que podía del muelle y del pueblo. En el límite de alguna parte de la playa y el bosque se estacionó, colocando sobre la arena dos ramas largas en forma de equis para saber en dónde estaban sus cosas si éste se perdía en el bosque curioseando, estarían unos metros dentro del bosque desde ese punto en la arena. Comenzó a preparar una pequeña fogata, virtuoso de las enseñanzas de su padre sacó dos piedras calizas de su bolsa para encender aquellas ramitas hasta que la fricción y los suspiros de Martín contra ellas dieron frutos. Las guardó nuevamente y extendió sus manos al fuego cuando ése comenzó a crecer para protegerse del frío. Entonces de a poco comenzó a desfallecer de sueño antes de que el pescado estuviera bien cocido. Quería mantenerse despierto por lo menos para llegar a comer eso, pero no podía...

Su vista se hizo borrosa, corrió hacia la playa, al lado de las ramas cruzadas, y comenzó a desvestirse como si un calor intenso lo quemara por dentro, como si la bufanda lo estrangulara, como si la ropa interior lo reprimiera. Al estar completamente desnudo su corazón empezó a acelerarse, tanto que le costaba respirar y la saliva se escapaba a montones por los costados de sus labios, jadeando, cerrando los ojos con fuerza cuando sus gritos dolorosos comenzaba a surgir. Una terrible picazón se apoderó de cuerpo entero, y como si fuese un animal suelto llegó a revolcarse sobre la arena, una, ... dos, ... tres veces.

Martín vuelve a quedar inconsciente como tantos otros martes a la medianoche.

Cuando la mañana llega despierta con imágenes confusas en la cabeza. En ellas ve animales huyendo, algunos muriendo, gritos de enfado, el muelle y los mariscos podridos atravesando su garganta. Realmente una asquerosidad que hace que su estómago le pase factura y se retuerza del dolor, y del frío al estar desnudo. Entre sus náuseas y mareos escucha una voz desconocida a su alrededor. Abre los ojos apenas mientras su mundo da vueltas y los árboles se balancean con más fuerza, parece, sobre él. Mientras también el canto de los pájaros se multiplica y lo perturban.

—¿Estará bien?

No sabe de quién es la voz, pero no se preocupa, muchas veces la gente se le acercaba a ver y no lo ayudaban porque creían que estaba ebrio un sábado temprano, o un irresponsable miércoles a la mañana. Sigue molesto por las aves que parecieran cantar en sus oídos, lo irritan. Lo sacan de quicio.

—¡Hijos de puta, cállense! —grita a pulmón y vuelve a sentirse decaído cerrando los ojos.

Tiembla y se acurruca en sí mismo tomándose el estómago, casi chillando de dolor. Y de pronto, los pájaros comienzan a dispersarse, menos esa presencia a su alrededor... que se acerca hasta correrle el flequillo que tapaba la cara del rubio. Éste, sorprendido, vuelve a abrir los ojos.

—¿Qué carajos? —por lo que ve, un chico más joven que él, de cabellos castaños y ojos miel, de piel algo parda y mirada curiosa lo está observando fijamente— ¿Quién sos?

El muchacho retira rápidamente su mano llevándosela al pecho y se aleja unos pasos cuando ve que el forastero malhumorado comienza a sentarse en su lugar tomándose la cabeza. Su expresión curiosa se ve entonces consternada, rápidamente desconfiando.

—¿Eres un brujo? —preguntó escondiéndose apenas detrás de un árbol.

—¿Un qué?...

—Un brujo, eres uno.

—No... —se refregó los ojos atontado aún— Soy Martín —entonces se dio cuenta que había dicho su verdadero nombre y se despabiló de golpe con una fuerte presión en las sienes buscando al muchacho.

—¿Martín?... ¿Ese es tu nombre? —dijo esta vez acercándose brevemente al otro aún manteniendo una de sus manos conectada al árbol que lo resguardó segundos antes.

—Sí... Pero no soy de acá, debería volver a mi casa —respondió con una especie de excusa para irse rápido, hasta que vio directamente al castaño.

Quedó atónito.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Martín?

—Eh... Vos... ¡Estás desnudo! —gritó al verse igualado al otro chico y un montón de ideas raras vinieron a su mente— ¿¡Qué fue lo que hice anoche!?

—¿Eh, de qué hablas?

—¿Vo- vos hace cuánto estás acá?

—Llegué hace poco.

—¿¡Y tan rápido te desnudaste!?

—¿Desnudarme? Pero yo ya estaba así.

—¿¡Qué!? —se cubrió la cara, ¿no habrá hecho una locura de esas que castiga la iglesia? Sin embargo, el otro chico no tenía ni idea de lo que él estaba suponiendo.

Trató de relajarse y respirar más calmo, intentó ponerse de pie y firmemente se dirigió al chico para preguntar.

—¿Sabes en qué dirección está la playa?

El joven moreno lo observó nuevamente sorprendido, pero contestó.

—Sí, por allá —señalaba con su mano.

—Gracias, y ¿sabes dónde está el muelle y el pueblo?

—Por allá —indicó hacía otro lado.

—Gracias —con eso Martín ya se ubicaría en su campamento. Iría en dirección opuesta al muelle costeando la playa hasta encontrar las dos ramas en equis que había dejado la noche anterior.

—Bueno... gracias, pibe —dio media vuelta tambaleando hacia su destino mientras el otro apenas movía la mano despidiéndolo.

Cuando al fin el rubio desapareció de su vista, el extraño castaño recobró el sentido mirándose ambas manos con extrañeza.

—¿Esa persona... me vio?

Una inexplicable sensación comenzó a dominarlo y, sin saber del todo por qué, sonrió.

* * *

 **¡Hola gente! ¡Al fin pudimos crear el primer capítulo en conjunto con Mely!**

 **Lo habíamos dejado colgado bastante xD**

 **Pero bueno, espero les guste. Mayormente la historia es de ella, ya que yo sólo hice un dibujo un día el cual no tenía idea de que representaría, pero al igual gracias a ella creamos una historia maravillosa con la cultura guaraní y la cultura chilote que estoy segura que les va a encantar de a poco pasen los capítulos.**

 **¡Hola, ahora les habla Mely! La verdad hacia muchísimo que quería leer un fanfic que tratara de mitos y leyendas de ambos países, hay tanto potencial. La genia de Rocío se ofreció a escribirlo, y la verdad, se lució, capa total, ame tu forma de relatarlo es exquisita. Manténganse enganchadas que se vienen unos capítulos buenísimos. Les tenemos preparadas una gran historia.**


	2. capitulo 2

Resopló por encima de su cara para correr los delgados cabellos tabaco que obstruían su vista. Las copas de los árboles se balanceaban algo furiosas, las aves se resguardaban en sus nidos y algunos animales pequeños preferían permanecer en sus madrigueras o dentro de un tronco hueco. Sin embargo, el moreno seguía recostado en el pasto con una expresión analítica, relojeaba sus manos, las palmas hasta la punta de los dedos y sus uñas las cuales estacionaban entre ellas y la piel diminutos gramos de tierra. También revisó sus piernas, sus rodillas, también su torso, su abdomen y su color de piel. Se enderezó sentándose y golpeteando sus mejillas con las manos sonrío nuevamente. No podía explicarse en palabras qué significa esa calidez creciendo en su pecho, pero se sentía simplemente bien. ¿Acaso que lo hubieran visto por primera vez en tanto años de silencio le provocó aquella sensación? Si era eso entonces no iba dudar en buscar más.

—Martín... Así se llama.

Caminó por la orilla de la playa en la dirección que el otro hombre había marchado el otro día enfrentando la ferocidad del viento. Curiosamente, luego de unos minutos, se encontró con dos ramas en la arena creando una deformada "X" allí clavadas. Eso no lo hizo la naturaleza, en absoluto, alguien tuvo que haberlas ubicado ahí, de seguro aquel muchacho. Lo más probable es que podía estar cerca, ¿pero en qué parte?

Entonces, creyó que lo más seguro era que él se estaba escondiendo en algún sitio del frío y el viento que dominaban en el pueblo. Se adentró al bosque nuevamente y no hizo ni tres pasos entre los árboles cuando se encontró con una bolsa bastante sucia rodeada de unos arbustos frondosos al lado de los restos de una fogata.

—¡Ah, él también hace fuego! —Sus ojos crecieron asombrados y se acercó a tocar las cenizas de la madera.

Segundos después su mirada se enfocó en la bolsa que residía en el suelo marcando debajo de sí la humedad del rocío de la mañana formando una especie ovalo que descubrió cuando la levantó en sus manos. Se sentó a revisar el contenido, no tenía más que prendas allí; viejas, maltratadas, y con manchas que ya no se podrían remover, pero parecía ser que esas ropas pertenecían al joven rubio. «¿El usa estas cosas?, ¿no anda desnudo?» se preguntó ya que recordaba aquel encuentro. Estaba acostumbrado a ver a las personas llevar puestas las prendas, pero como él no solía usar nada y nadie volteaba a verlo no veía la diferencia entre estar vestido o estar desnudo, creía que era solo para cubrirse de las bajas temperaturas o para lucir bien, aunque generalmente su sensibilidad al clima era nula comparada con la de los demás.

—Martín estaba desnudo —recordó murmurando—. ¿Y si es como yo? Debe vestirse cuando quiere.

Revolvió con más detenimiento y debajo de todo ese montón encontró un pequeño pañuelo celeste, atacado un poco por las polillas y alguna que otra mancha verdosa, pero doblado con mucho cuidado... Y le gustó su forma, así que dejó todo lo que había desordenado en ese estado y comenzó a marchar en dirección al pueblo, pensaba que tal vez en el camino encontraría a ese chico nuevamente. Caminó más de trecientos pies para encontrarse cerca de la Plaza de Castro, a esa hora solo había hombres caminando o en carretas transitando vendiendo el pan, las velas, nuevos ponchos tejidos por sus señoras y unas pocas mujeres de la mano con sus niños. Pero esta vez no se propuso a mirar a las personas. Esta vez se concentró en el muchacho rubio que estaba saliendo de una casa de comidas.

—¡Ahí está! —Se acercó a paso apurado, aunque aún era bastante inseguro, así que cada vez que Martín volteaba en su dirección por alguna razón el moreno se escondía.

Con su seguimiento detectivesco veía todo; veía como Martín se sentaba en el césped de la plaza y se alimentaba con una especie de masa horneada entre sus manos, veía como se sacudía la ropa al levantarse y la larga bufanda azul que se acomodaba le atraía de sobremanera, a sus ojos era hermosa, también veía como las muchachas del pueblo le clavaban la mirada entre risas y saludos corteses. Siguió mirando, esta vez, como el rubio se daba cuenta de las gotas de lluvia y, algo alterado, corría nuevamente hacia el bosque, el castaño fue detrás de él, por supuesto. Escuchaba en el camino varias palabras que, en son fuerte y agresivo, el forastero farfullaba, pero no entendía la gran mayoría de las cosas dichas. Por lo que parecía Martín estaba enojado, su rostro era un cuadro de ira.

Una vez que llegaron al bosque, Manuel usó los árboles para mantenerse oculto mientras continuaba persiguiendo al más alto. Martín, por su parte, parecía desorientarse varias veces y frenaba maldiciendo todo lo que veía a su alrededor, luego frenaba levantando el mentón y con seguridad arrancaba hacia otro sendero, como si fuese guiado por algo, ¿tal vez memoria?, ¿tal vez sonidos?, ¿tal vez olfato?

—¿Qué pasó acá, la puta madre? —encontró su sencillo campamento dado vueltas, su bolsa desarmada y las prendas sobre la tierra y cubiertas de hojas secas que el viento sacudió hasta allí.

El chico misterioso siguió observando como Martín rechinaba los dientes con la cara enrojecida, volvía a tomar las prendas y armar sus cosas nuevamente. Le pareció extraño la forma en que guardaba todo en aquella bolsa vieja de papas. Cuando a él se le ocurría espiar a las mujeres del pueblo notaba que las prendas eran dobladas generalmente como un cuadrado y eran guardadas en unas especies de cajas de maderas largas que contenían más de una cajita interior a veces. De repente, nota como el rubio se exalta y comienza a desarmarlo todo otra vez, remueve entre sus camisas y pantalones, pero parecía no encontrar lo que buscaba. Martín seguía arrojando incoherencias, estaba furioso.

—¿¡Dónde cuernos metí ese pañuelo!? —gritó frustrado tomándose la cabeza caminando de un lado a otro en la escena mientras seguía siendo observado.

¿El pañuelo? Él lo tenía, le pareció bonito y se lo quedó, ¿acaso era algo malo quedárselo?, ¿acaso a Martín también le había parecido bonito y por eso se lo guardó? Pero, aun así, parecía no haber nada que calmara a ese joven, que despedía vulgaridades, lágrimas y golpes contra cualquier objeto que tenía en frente. Y eso le daba miedo al muchachito, tenía miedo de acercarse a entregar el pañuelo y ser agredido, también le molestaba el hecho de que Martín golpeara un árbol, ¿qué culpa tenía la flora de su enfado? En todo caso la culpa era del mismo pequeño que hurtó sin mala intención algo que el otro también quería.

Martín se dejó caer contra el suelo tapando su cara y quedando de rodillas. Seguía gritando entre sus manos cosas como que estaba cansado, ¿con una siesta no bastaba? También gritaba que estaba "podrido", pero el moreno no le veía marcas de podredumbre en la piel. Luego gritaba cosas que no se entendían, tal vez porque las manos le obstruían en cierto grado el movimiento de la boca. Se lanzó a llover mientras el joven seguía allí; insultando y llorando.

El moreno permaneció escondido todo ese tiempo, incluso viendo como las pertenencias y el mismo Martín se empapaban con la lluvia. El rubio apoyó sus manos en el reciente barro y tomando impulso con ésas se levantó del suelo, miró el desastre alrededor suyo y apretando los labios y las cejas desbordó sus lágrimas a gritos nuevamente pateando todo lo que estaba al frente suyo. No paró de llorar cuando comenzaba a caminar en dirección al mar, ni cuando sus pies se enterraban en la arena, ni dejó de hacer rabietas a la nada. El muchachito vio todo y no sabía cómo sentirse, estaba asustado y curioso de que esa persona tan impulsiva haya sido la primera en poder verlo. Sus piernas temblaban a cada paso, pero no se detuvo y siguió detrás de él.

—¡Todo esto es una bosta! —exclamó Martín rindiéndose abatido dándole la espalda al mar sobre los hoyos de arena cargados de la marea que iba y venía con ferocidad.

Su incertidumbre no dejó de crecer acompañada de aquella extraña sensación, la que era cálida, la que ahora se revolvía dentro de su pecho sin una temperatura exacta. Corrió torpemente hacia la orilla retrasado con los pozos debajo de sus pies y las fuertes correntadas que venían en su contra. Y con mucha dificultad pudo levantar la cabeza para encontrar al otro chico, aquel que ya se le encontraba viendo tan incrédulo como devastado.

El moreno quedó petrificado, no sabía qué decir, ni cómo actuar frente a él, así que optó por mostrar lo que quería guardarse para sí mismo. Levantó por encima de sus hombros el pequeño cuadrado de tela esperando la reacción el contrario, que con los ojos entrecerrados apenas pudo notarlo, pero lo logró.

—¡Mi pañuelo! —Pero justo cuando se iba a levantar para alcanzando, una gran ola que creció detrás de ellos los cubrió.

El chico castaño rápidamente se asomó a la superficie que se agitaba con toda la violencia de una tormenta eléctrica, por fortuna sabía nadar desde que tenía conciencia, así que giró la cabeza varias veces hasta encontrar la playa y comenzó a nadar. Estando a unas pocas brazadas de un lugar seguro recordó al forastero que también había sido arrastrado con él. Otra vez buscó en la inmensidad del mar ese cuerpo, pero no encontraba nada. Comenzó a llamarlo por su nombre gritando, tomaba aire y se hundía entre las olas para de nuevo salir a flote en busca del muchacho... Y lo vio. Martín estaba tumbado entre unas rocas, no tan lejos de la arena, pero cuando se fue acercando a él notó que el rubio estaba inconsciente.

—¡Martín, aguanta! —El chico se sumergió para nadar con la corriente y luego de costado en su contra.

Al llegar al cuerpo se sujetó de las rocas y elevó la cabeza de Martín que se encontraba constantemente debajo del agua salada. Comenzó a sacudir su rostro, estaba totalmente pálido, tenía los ojos cerrados y una herida en la frente producto tal vez de un fuerte golpe con las piedras más picudas. Parecía no estar respirando.

—¡Martín, ya llegué, aguanta! — Martín movió apenas los labios como respuesta y eso fue suficiente para el muchachito que, sacando una fuerza de voluntad enorme y ayudado de algunas olas que iban de su lado, logró llegar a la orilla.

Arrastró con la poca energía que le quedaba a Martín lejos de la playa, adentrándose otra vez al bosque y descansando sobre algunos arbustos derrumbados por la tormenta. Yacieron allí hasta que el joven se reincorporó lo suficiente y se enfocó en Martín, que aún seguía sin reacción. ¿Qué podía hacer en esa situación? Alguien estaba por morir en frente suyo.

—¿Habrá algo que pueda hacer? —Se desesperó, pero no se rindió, seguro que algo estaba a su alcance.

Ese rincón del bosque era bastante seco, la lluvia generalmente se interrumpía por gran montículo de tierra, rocas y plantas que servía como escudo para aquel lugarcito, era como una pequeña cueva rodeada por dos árboles que se ubicaban a casi un metro y medio el uno del otro, con troncos viejos a sus costados y enredaderas cerrando en una especie de circulo allí dentro con algunos arbustos pequeños como paredes. Era uno de los lugares favoritos del muchachito. Frente a lo que sería la entrada ya había una fogata alumbrando la fría noche, Martín se encontraba acostado sobre un colchón de plantas desnudo al costado de la zona de calor y sus prendas estaban colgadas en una rama cerca del fuego también para secarse. El chiquillo volvía a iluminarse en el lugar trayendo más hojas grandes de helechos y filodendros para cubrir a Martín, como si se tratara de una cobija.

Los insectos, en especial los grillos, devolvían su coro al momento que el cielo se despejaba mostrando la luz de la luna y las estrellas. Sin embargo, la niebla que quedó después de la tormenta era abrumadora. Desde el panorama del pequeño apenas percibía un pedacito de cielo entre las ramas y las hojas, y tampoco podía ver el resto del bosque por la densidad de la humedad en el aire que no llegaba a ser alumbrado con el fogón, pero le tranquilizaba saber que no seguiría lloviendo.

Se sintió adormecido frente a las llamas abrazando sus piernas y escondiendo la mandíbula entre sus rodillas juntas. Bostezó cansado y luego de unos minutos se sentó al lado de Martín. Éste seguía dormido, hirviendo en fiebre aún si el peligro de morir de congelamiento ya había pasado. Murmuraba cosas sin sentido con una voz muy fina y no dejaba de temblar, su rostro se contraía varias veces y sufría espasmos en el cuerpo que lo hacían sobresaltar cada tanto. El joven castaño acercó su mano con delicadeza y descubrió entre los rubios cabellos rebeldes la cara de Martín, dejó posada su mano en la frente y se dedicó a mirarlo más de cerca. Las personas eran unas criaturas extrañas para él. No entendía muchas de las cosas por las que hablaban y se reían, aunque la risa se le contagiara a veces y se escondiera en un lugar a reírse solo. Tampoco entendía el enojo de éstos y su impulso de violentar todo, eso le daba miedo, corría siempre que tenía a una persona así en frente, y sin entender por qué terminaba llorando también en soledad. Bueno, siempre estaba solo, pero, ¿por qué aún después de eso no abandonó al rubio?, ¿tanta era su necesidad de sentir de nuevo esa calidez en su pecho, tan adictiva era? Acarició sus mejillas soltando un suspiro. Nunca antes se había sentido tan confundido frente a otra persona... Una que podía verlo claramente.

—¿Q-uién sos? —balbuceó Martín, quizás hablando en sus sueños, pero obviamente reaccionando a las caricias contrarias.

Era verdad. Este joven todavía no se había presentado a Martín. Pero hacía tiempo desde que usaban su nombre, hace... no, realmente no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez, pero sí sabía cómo se llamaba.

—Soy Manuel.

—¿Ma-nu? —preguntó el otro aún en sueños.

—Sí, así me llamo.

No dijo nada más y el recién nombrado Manuel creyó que el muchacho rubio había callado otra vez soñando. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo comenzó a sacudirse de repente haciendo respingar al castaño de un susto cuando lo vio gritar cual torturado, enrojeciendo su tez entre la presión de los dientes y las sienes. Apretaba las hojas a su alrededor, las empuñaba y las dejaba quebradas o descoloridas manchando de verde sus manos a un costado. Negaba constantemente con la voz y la cabeza e intentaba enderezarse, pero volvía a caerse en el lugar.

—¡Martín, basta! —El chico se había levantado del lugar para intentar socorrer al mayor.

Entonces como si de un gruñido bestial se tratara, Martín gimió frente a Manuel lanzando arañazos que terminaron lastimando sus brazos y parte de la cara haciéndolo caer entre las hierbas.

—¡Dejáme en paz, basta! —gritó Martín tras quedar de frente al más pequeño.

Y allí Manuel notó que el forastero seguía delirando, quizá, pero sus ojos se mantenían cerrados con fuerza y su cuerpo se tambaleaba de un lado al otro. Cuando quiso caminar sin rumbo en dirección contraria a la del muchacho se tropezó contra unas ramas y se derrumbó de seco al suelo, como si hubiese quedado sin fuerzas.

Quedó paralizado del miedo, hundiendo sus dedos en la tierra, para luego llevar la mano a su pecho notando que su corazón corría exageradamente. Martín lo lastimó, aquella gran criatura atentó contra él. Cuidar de Martín no era lo mismo que cuidar a los demás animales del bosque, éste era feroz, éste daba terror. Observó un tiempo largo meditando si debía correr antes de que el rubio volviera a salir y cuando estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, entre la niebla una pequeña figura se asomó. Dio un sobresalto, aún atónito, hasta que se familiarizó con la silueta. Era uno de sus amiguitos, un pudú (un animal similar a un cervatillo, pero mucho más pequeño) que ya llevaba años con él acompañándolo. Manuel suspiró aliviado al reconocerlo y levantándose en sigiloso silencio lo tomó entre sus manos.

—Eras tú... Hey... Esa persona me lastimó, ¿qué hago?, ¿me voy? —Le murmuró.

La criaturita observó sin más la consternada cara del joven que, suspirando y con sus crónicas ganas de llorar, comenzó a avanzar lentamente consigo entre sus brazos para alejarse de Martín. Pero entonces escuchó un tono de súplica agudo y tan estremecedor que erizó su piel. Dejó al animalito en el suelo y con prudencia se acercó al agresor otra vez. Y vio esa escena que no hizo más que darle empatía haciendo que su rostro se encontrara desbordando las lágrimas que se venía aguantando.

—No... Non morire, mamma... —gimoteaba Martín entre la humedad de sus ojos y el espesor acuoso de su nariz—. Mi manchi, mamma... Te extraño.

Se sorprendió de más. ¿Extrañaba a alguien?... ¿Las personas extrañaban estar con otras?... ¿Cómo funcionaba ese sentimiento?... Se encogió de hombros y se abrazó a sí mismo. Contagiado del llanto del caído se secaba el rostro, más que confundido, frustrado de no poder entender lo que realmente le ocurría a Martín, lo que significaba extrañar a alguien. Lo sentía lejano, y en aquella lejanía lo sentía muy satisfactorio y acogedor, tanto como melancólico, ¿acaso alguna vez extraño?, ¿lo extrañaron? No sabía, no recordaba.

—Mamma...

«¿Mamá? ¿Extraña a la suya como cuando los pichones no tienen a su mamá ave?» reflexionó el moreno. Tal vez, Martín estaba asustado por no tener a su madre y la extrañaba por esa razón. Pero no sabía cómo hacer para encontrar a la madre de éste y que se lo llevara. Así que, decidido, se animó a volver a tomar el ferviente cuerpo de Martín y arrastrarlo hasta la fogata, usando allí sus propias piernas para servirle de almohada, de esa manera teniendo acceso a su cabeza y con suavidad, atreverse a repartir caricias por toda la frente y coronilla, enredando finos hilos capilares entre sus dedos en forma de remolinos y acariciando un extrovertido mechoncito, sobresaliente en medio de su cabellera. Martín se notaba más calmo, pero no dejaba de llamar a su madre en susurros. Abrazó de pronto a las piernas de Manuel, recordando el calor maternal que siempre anhelaba en sueños, sonriendo gustosamente, cuando el castaño se atrevió a comentar:

—Aquí estoy, Martín.

—Ti amo, mamma.

La forma en que se comunicaba Martín le era bastante extraña, pero sentía el dolor que llevaba con él sus palabras, llegó a comprender el sentimiento de extrañar a alguien y asimiló que el otro no estaba acostumbrado a la soledad tanto como él. Se reconfortó pensando que tal vez podría ayudarlo dándole su compañía, y aunque sonara tonto, también esperaba algún día poder extrañarlo si se tuviese que ir como hacían las personas del pueblo o ser extrañado por él al marcharse de la misma forma que extrañaba a su madre, sería triste, pero estaría compartiendo un sentimiento con alguien más que su monótona soledad. Y eso, aunque lo hiciera llorar en un futuro, le llenaría el pecho de calidez también.

 **Tsuyu:**

 **¡Hola, volvimos! Este capítulo se hizo largo, perdón TuT espero que les haya gustado. Estoy muy contenta que Mely me ayude a hacer una historia así. Salí totalmente de mi zona de confort me encantan los resultados que da esto, siganla que les va a encantar. 3**

 **Mely:**

 **¡Buenas!, He aquí el tan esperado segundo capítulo, les tenemos muchas sorpresas. Prepárense y sigan enchufadas. ¡Les agradezco mucho por seguirnos!**


	3. Chapter 3

Podría decirse que esa mañana era más brillante. Las nubes se partían a veces y el sol permitía secar la humedad que había dejado la tormenta nocturna. Sin embargo, el frío no sucumbía, solo era alivianado por las rupturas del cielo que permitían que los rayos de luz calentaran los lugares alcanzados.

Al fin, comenzaba otra fría mañana de sábado, donde ahora no solo el estómago de Martín daba vueltas, sino también su consciencia. Cualquier sonido del bosque en alba se oía en dos partes: la misma sonoridad pero a medio segundo de diferencia y ambos se arrastraban largamente perdiéndose entre otras escalas más agudas, como el piar de las aves, o más graves, como las olas cercanas en la playa rompiendo contra los bancos de arena, haciendo difícil distinguir, en su mezcla, de dónde provenía cada son. También, sus ojos enrojecidos le dolían y cuando trataba de abrirlos le ardía la claridad mañanera haciendo revertir su visibilidad y entregarse a otros sentidos que a duras penas le servían; como el tacto, que no hacía más que darle sensaciones frías, ásperas e incómodas, como el sudor recorriendo su cuerpo aún afiebrado desde la noche anterior haciendo que la piel se pegoteara entre sí cada vez que se movía. El gusto, que únicamente le dejaba saborear la lengua metálica de una boca casi seca y sin higiene. El olfato era extrañado desde que su nariz fue inundada de fuertes aromas que le irritaban las cavidades. A todo esto, Martín no pensaba, no analizaba, su razonamiento estaba aún dormido, como cuando un ebrio ya no recuerda siquiera su nombre. Atontado a más no poder, y en riesgo mortal si no habían cuidados. Por suerte, alguien lo estaba atendiendo. Las pequeñas manos de Manuel rozaron su frente y notó dejando escapar un pesado suspiro que la fiebre de Martín no disminuía, es más, parecía haber subido. Estaba seguro que seguiría alucinando igual o peor que en la noche... Ansioso y preocupado, trataba de ignorar el hecho de que un humano en esas condiciones tenía pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir, pero, ¿qué hacía a Martín tan especial?, ¿qué hacía que su cuerpo se perdiera entre ilusiones y malestares atroces y continuara con vida?, ¿suerte, resistencia, costumbre?

La primera palabra que dijo al despertar no se entendía, pero la repetía como si realmente significara algo.

—¿Martín, estás despierto ya? —preguntó Manuel peinándole el flequillo con los dedos.

—Lasciami..., lasciami...

—No te entiendo —confesó con tono lastimoso.

—Lasciami... —repitió haciendo notable esfuerzo en abrir uno de sus ojos cuando una nube oportuna se interpuso entre el camino del rayo solar y su rostro—. ¿Bonou?

Manuel acercó la cara a la contraria arrugando la nariz y el entrecejo y acarició la mejilla de Martín haciendo que la atención directa de los orbes esmeraldas se conectaran de lleno a los suyos miel tostados.

—Martín... Dime algo que yo pueda entender —suplicó.

—Bo... bonita —soltó incoherente agregando una sonrisa dura y orgullosa como si realmente decir eso lo hubiese puesto contento.

—¿Bonita? —Manuel repasó tres veces la palabra en su mente y finalmente retomó a preguntar—. ¿Quién es "bonita"?

Con un gesto torcido en los labios, Martín volvió a sonreír.

—Vos... —aclaró. Martín, en su distorsionada mente, estaba haciendo un cumplido quizás, pero de forma extraña, por la fiebre, claro.

Manuel se ruborizó, pero no se perturbó ni se alejó del rostro ajeno. Sonrío tenue y desvío la mirada hacia el suelo, luego la devolvió a las esmeraldas cristalizadas, se acerco más... precisamente a su frente, y colocó allí un ligero beso de sus labios agrietados. Volvió a mirarle a los ojos.

—Gracias... Ya vuelvo, ¿sí? —Se levantó del lugar y sin repuesta del enfermo que parecía seguir en su alucinante viaje, se frenó a unos metros junto a sus recetas de hiervas curativas, con las que, de cierta manera, trabajaría para bajar la fiebre y sanar los golpes que había recibido Martín contra esas rocas.

Él seguía triturando las hojas de la planta de ruda con sus manos húmedas en agua a propósito para crear una especie de pasta con ellas. Se sonreía mucho, se preguntaba qué estaría pasando por la cabeza del forastero al decirle que era "bonita", pero no le era gracioso, le era halagador. Manuel conocía a la gente de lejos, aun si estaba a centímetros de otra persona, él se sentía lejos, porque hacían muchas cosas confusas, contradictorias, misteriosas, y todo le era de lo más interesante. Pero, entre todo aquello, sus personas favoritas eran las que andaban de a dos, le encantaba ver las conductas de las parejas, y sus peleas, sus sonrisas, sus diálogos, su forma de unir los labios como si se estuviesen dando respiración boca a boca, y a veces, en una soledad que solo cubría a la pareja y a Manuel, veía lo que él escuchó una vez que se llamaba "hacer el amor". ¿Por qué se acordaba de todo eso? Pues, el cumplido de Martín le hizo acordar a un joven del pueblo que usaba esa misma palabra con una muchacha, la cual respondía con un sutil "gracias" nada más. Cualquier persona se sentiría tonta al repetir una escena ya vista por sí misma con igual oportunidad... Cualquier persona menos Manuel, que no se sintió ni un poco tonto, si no que se sintió un poco persona.

—¡Che! —exclamó Martín con grave esfuerzo—. ¿Dónde estás, bonita?

Manuel siguió sonriendo mirándolo.

—Estoy preparando algo para curarte —dijo desde su lugar algo divertido.

—Ah... —Parecía que Martín se había reído por lo bajo—. ¿Sos mi enfermera?

Esta vez no contestó. Alzo las cejas pensando y mirándolo en silencio. ¿Qué habrá querido decir con "enfermera"?, ¡qué palabras raras decía ese Martín!, ¿o las inventaba? Manuel sabía lo básico, lo justo y necesario para charlar claramente, palabras fáciles, pero aunque la palabra "enfermera" sonara fácil de pronunciar no se imaginaba lo que podía significar, aunque no negaba que quizás la escuchó antes y no la recordara porque no le habrá llamado la atención en su momento, como tantas otras palabras que escuchaba en Castro.

—No soy tu enfermera, soy Manuel —respondió volviéndose a las hojas.

—Manuel... es nombre de varón... —dijo más para sí como tratando de descifrar en su mente por qué tenía ese nombre—. ¿Sos hombre? —preguntó al final con un tono rasposo de preocupación.

—Sí —Se levantó de su lugar llevando la pasta verde en una hoja de helecho como plato y se volvió a sentar cerca de Martín—. Con esto te sentirás mejor.

—Pero... sos bonita como una chica —reprochó cerrando los ojos de nuevo haciendo una especie de puchero.

Manuel riendo agradeció otra vez y luego untó sus dedos en la pasta, descubrió las piernas de Martín para buscarle las heridas y colocarla sobre ésas. Despacio y suave, frenando apenas cuando Martín gesticulaba dolorosamente. Poco a poco avanzó por la pelvis, y luego por el trabajado abdomen. Se detuvo allí, observando el de Martín y observando el suyo. El abdomen de Manuel era plano, liso y tostado. El de Martín era marcado, de piel gruesa, castigada con antiguas y nuevas cicatrices y pálida, como si nunca hubiese tomado sol... Tampoco había en el pueblo gente tan pálida, ¿acaso su mamá tenía esa tez también? Una de sus interrogantes sobre el misterioso rubio había sido resuelta: Martín no tenía rasgo alguno a la gente del pueblo, ni el acento, ni el carácter de la gente de Castro, él no era de ese lugar... Y probablemente su mamá estaba muy lejos de él ahora. ¿Cómo podría ayudarlo entonces?

Terminó de untar la pasta sobre el resto herido del cuerpo y al tener al fin la ropa seca (pero impregnada de olor a fogata y humedad) comenzó a vestirlo... La ropa interior, el pantalón, la camisa... Y volvió a cubrirlo con las grandes hojas.

—Enfermera... Che...

—Soy Manuel —dijo algo cansado del delirio del contrario, no le gustaba ser llamado por algo que no entendía, ¿y si era algo malo y él no se daba cuenta?

—Grazie... —dijo y apenas terminó de cerrar los labios volvió a quedarse dormido.  
Manuel comprendió ese extraño "gracias", tal vez de dónde venía Martín se decía de esa forma o solo no pudo modular bien.

Con una paciencia ansiosa, Manuel esperó, pero recién después del mediodía del día siguiente Martín despertó.

Abrió los ojos lentamente permaneciendo con su mirada en el infinito por casi una hora, dormitando en el transcurso, cambiando de lugar, acumulando saliva para quitarse lo pastoso de la boca. Cuando al fin pudo despabilarse se sentó en su lugar, observando ese pequeño campamento a su lado, y se quedó quieto y callado, hasta que escuchó una voz familiar acercándose, y esperó que se descubriera entre los arbustos.

—Esas bayas eran muy dulces, qué suerte tuvimos —decía un muchachito castaño trayendo una bolsa sucia entre sus manos que de largo le cubría la entrepierna, al lado de un pudú.

Martín quedó tildado observando al joven desnudo y el contrario le devolvió dicha sorpresa en su mirada. Iba a posar la bolsa a un costado cuando fue detenido por un grito abrupto.

—¡No, no, no, dejáte la bolsa donde está!

El muchacho se petrificó asustado. Temía que si se movía o decía algo de más Martín se comportara de forma agresiva nuevamente, y ahora consciente.

—¿Por qué estás desnudo, no tenés frío?

—Eh... —vaciló antes de responder claramente—. No, casi nunca. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Martín observó cómo, poco a poco, Manuel comenzaba a acercarse minucioso, con ojos alertas y se sentaba en una roca al frente de él. Luego, el pequeño animalito se acercó al muchacho y se cobijó entre sus piernas mientras el otro sostenía la bolsa sobre ésas.  
Martín tosió levemente para recuperar el habla y se reintegró a responder:  
—Em... Sí, me siento mejor... ¿Vos fuiste el que me ayudó?  
Manuel sonrío apenas comenzando a jugar con sus dedos y contestó:  
—Ah, sí, me alegra que estés bien...  
—Gracias —respondió Martín suavemente, pero entonces un recuerdo veloz atravesó su cabeza—. Che... ¿Vos eras el que tenía mi pañuelo celeste?  
Abrió los ojos de sorpresa y su timidez le hizo encogerse de hombros, estiró los labios y luego echó un suspiro manteniéndose a raya de cualquier exaltación ajena.  
—Sí... Perdón. Me había gustado y lo tomé, pero a ti te gustaba mucho también así que te lo quise regresar.  
—Bueno, está bien, pero, ¿me lo devolvés ahora?  
Volvió a quedarse en silencio un largo rato y se llevó unos dedos a los labios pensativo.  
—Creo que se perdió... en el mar... cuando nos llevó la ola.  
Martín no dijo nada, dejó la mirada perdida y solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza pequeño, entrelazando sus manos.  
—Es verdad... Bueno, gracias por ayudarme a salir del agua —volvió a mirarlo y le regaló una suave sonrisa—. Me parece que ya te molesté mucho. Me tengo que ir.  
El joven moreno volvió a levantar la mirada, casi como asustado. Le había retumbado lo que Martín dijo, se levantó rápido del lugar haciendo que el pudú se alejara a esconderse en los arbustos y apretó con fuerza la bolsa entre sus manos... También apretó la mandíbula, parecía que ni una palabra saldría de allí.  
—Bueno, no sé cómo agradecerte...  
—Quedándote —Se le escapó decir—. Digo..., yo estuve cuidándote y todavía falta, me haría... eh... mal si te fueras ahora.  
Una brisa corrió ese momento siendo la siguiente en hablar. El forastero tragó saliva y desvío la mirada, moviendo los labios como si estuviese silbando. No sabía qué responder al contrario.  
—Yo soy Manuel... —continuó—. Te estoy cuidando... y puedo hacer mucho por ti, nada más... eh... deja que te ayude, por favor.  
—Eh... —Martín dudaba—. Pero no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo.  
—¡No importa! —agregó sin analizar bien.  
—Pero, seguro molesto acá, en tu... ¿dónde carajos vivís? —musitó lo último casi en voz baja viendo el entorno donde estaban conviviendo.  
—No... Me molestaría que te fueras ahora, por favor, ¿podrías quedarte?  
Martín se estaba incomodando, se preguntaba por qué estaba siendo tan insistente. Él sabía que no se podía quedar mucho en el pueblo, pero ¿por qué pasaría su poco tiempo junto a ese chiquillo que apenas vio dos o tres veces?  
—Vos... Digo, ¿tu familia no se debe estar preocupando por vos?  
Manuel lo observó con sorpresa y sonrió ansioso, hablaría con alguien de sí mismo... Alguien lo escucharía.  
—No, no tengo familia —dijo sonriente—. Soy algo así como el que cuida el bosque.  
—¿Eh, un guardián? —preguntó Martín un poco confundido—. No... Este... —De verdad no lo entendía. Para él, a simple vista Manuel era un jovencito que estaba acostumbrado a estar solo, además ¿qué podría proteger siendo tan flacucho?—. Así que siempre estás solo.  
—Sí, pero ya no porque te encontré y te estoy cuidando.  
Entonces, el forastero lo observó analizador, y solo quedó en silencio al ver como Manuel se le acercaba lentamente, con un poco más de confianza o impulso. Y le sonreía ávido, estirando su mano hasta posarla con cuidado en su mejilla mientras se arrodillaba frente a él. El rubio solo siguió observando.  
—Tú también andas solo, ¿verdad?  
—Eh... —Al fin parecía entender a Manuel—. Sí... —Iba a agregar un "pero", aunque prefirió callárselo.  
—Entonces podemos quedarnos juntos, ya que ambos estamos solos —culminó emocionado.  
Quería protestar y buscar otra excusa por la cual largarse de ese lugar, mas le pareció injusto, después de todo lo que había hecho para salvarlo aquel niño solitario, ¿por qué no quedarse unos días con él? Se lo veía conforme junto suyo. Veía el brillo en los ojos de Manuel y su sonrisa tan sincera que le daba la seguridad de no encontrar molestia alguna con su presencia, más bien, solo quería compañía, aunque el pequeño no se diera cuenta.  
Recordó, era domingo, el último sábado del mes había llegado y el mes siguiente no sufriría de esas malditas transformaciones. Podría relajarse un tiempo allí.  
—Entonces... ¿querés ser mi guardián? —preguntó con un tono divertido.  
El otro no se lo tomó a gracia, pero no pudo evitar sonreír similar a él.  
—Sí, te cuidaré estos días.  
—Bueno, pero... en un mes tendré que irme —El muchachito terminó desentendido—. En unos treinta días más o menos.  
—¿Y falta mucho para eso? Yo sé contar hasta diez —confesó con tranquilidad mirando y moviendo los dedos de su mano.  
—Este, sí, falta bastante —volvió a reírse.  
—Ah, qué bueno, estaremos mucho tiempo juntos.  
A Martín se le reflejó la sonrisa ajena. Finalmente empezaría el mes de junio, podría tranquilizarse.  
—Bueno, si vamos a pasar tiempo juntos, hay que buscar una estancia o algo, no podemos seguir durmiendo en el bosque —afirmó con el ceño serio y el pequeñín asintió con igual determinación—. Pero, primero, ponéte algo de ropa.  
—¿Eh? ¿Para qué?  
—Tenemos que ir al pueblo, ¡no podés ir desnudo! Eso que traías ahí es mi bolsa, ¿no? Fijáte que ahí adentro tiene que haber algo que te quede.  
—No, ya me probé todo y tu ropa me va muy suelta —contestó con simpleza para sorpresa del rubio que se sintió ultrajado por un momento.  
—Pe-pero, no podés ir así al pueblo, la gente te va a ver, ¡te pueden arrestar!  
—¿Y qué es eso?  
Martín comenzaba a desesperarse un poquito.  
—Este... A ver, no podés ir así y punto además no, yo no me siento cómodo así viéndote en... cuero —explicó un poco ruborizado de mirarle de reojo la entrepierna.  
—Ah, la gente nunca se para a verme, pero no tengo problemas en ponerme algo —contestó el moreno acercándose a la bolsa nuevamente y sacar un largo poncho sucio de allí dentro para después ponérselo. Le quedaba tan largo que incluso le cubrían aquellas partes vergonzosas—. A veces tomo ropa que me gusta de las personas..., pero no pueden ver cómo me quedan y entonces me las vuelvo a sacar.  
—Ah, no, conmigo más vale que andés vestido —dijo Martín elevando el mentón mientras se levantaba despacio de esa cama improvisada.  
¿Nadie podía ver a Manuel? Simple. Martín creyó que se trataba de un niño vagabundo, un adolescente que el pueblo vio crecer, que habrá conmovido en su momento pero que ahora ya no impactaba, por eso Manuel hurta y no lo ven, por eso Manuel anda desnudo y no lo ven, por eso Manuel está solo... y lo seguiría estando cuando Martín se volviese a ir. Pero aprovecharía. Pasar el tiempo acompañado de un niño que pasa inadvertido en la sociedad quizás le traería ventajas, debía ver cómo era realmente Manuel con la gente, tal vez le beneficiaría de momento.

En la tarde el viento fresco de la costa crecía alejando las nubes en Castro. Los dos recientes compañeros salían caminando hacia la plaza, donde a esa hora se encontrarían varias familias pasando la tarde. Las jovencitas se ubicaban en grupos cuando veían a Martín pasar sin que éste les prestara la mínima atención. Manuel se asombraba de ver lo que la presencia del forastero provocaba, estaba fascinado.  
—Martín, todos te quieren ver, ¡eso es tan bueno!  
—¿Bueno?  
—Sí, es como que... Ah —Manuel buscaba las palabras justas entre su falto vocablo—. Eh, es como ¡Foah! —dijo abriendo los brazos acompañando su expresión de magnificencia.  
El rubio se lo quedo viendo mientras se le escapaba una risa chistosa.  
—¿No querrás decir que es interesante o fantástico?  
—¿Eso es como "Foah"?  
—Creo que sí —dijo volviendo a reír.  
Se acercaron a la casa de comida que quedaba frente a la plaza, el estómago exigente de carbohidratos de Martín le gruñía feroz esperando ser saciado. Sin embargo, Martín no tenía dinero, así que se puso a analizar la zona. Observó al grupo más cercano de jovencitas curiosas y se fue acercando seguido de Manuel mientras las demás disimulaban con poca gracia su emoción.  
—Guten Tag, señoritas, ¿les importaría ayudarme un momento? —Manuel se impresionó, ¿qué clase de saludo era ése? Por otro lado, las muchachas dejaron estallar sus gritos y sumamente encantadas y risueñas se amontonaron alrededor de ellos. Manuel se aferraba a la espalda de Martín en un intento de no ahogarse entre las mujeres, nunca había estado tan cerca de un grupo así—. Notarán que no soy de aquí —dijo modificando más ronco, serio y duro el acento que Manuel venía escuchando de él—, y hace poco un ladrón robó todo mi dinero, ¿serían alguna de ustedes tan amables de invitarme alguna comida de ese lugar? —señaló.  
Y el grupo no esperó milésima alguna para ofrecerse a ayudar conmovidas por el pedido de aquel extranjero. Mientras una mitad se desesperaba por ir a la casa de comidas, la otra se amontonaba más contra Martín haciendo preguntas:  
—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —interrogaba una.  
—Diego, Diego Braginski.  
—¿Tu nombre no es Martín? —El aludido ignoró la pregunta de Manuel deseando que las chicas no lo hayan oído, pero, como era de esperarse, nadie percibió al pequeño castaño.  
—¿De dónde vienes? —dijo otra.  
—De Europa, Rusia. Soy marinero y viajo por el mundo.  
Las muchachas se exaltaron y las que ya llegaban con comida en sus manos eran informadas por las demás provocando que éstas se entusiasmaran todavía más, como si se tratara de un tesoro más que de un hombre.  
—Pero nos saludaste en alemán —agregó otra con voz desafiante y todos voltearon a verla, la muchacha de cabello oscuro y vestido blanco apretándole los pechos lo miraba seria y de brazos cruzados, arrugando la nariz un poco pequeña, ojos ovalados color café, labios delgados y alargados por un supuesto disgusto—. Si eres ruso ¿por qué saludaste en alemán?  
A él le sorprendió que, entre todas aquellas mujeres enamoradizas, existiera una de ese carácter.  
—El capitán del barco ha pasado más tiempo conmigo que mi propia familia, él es como un padre para mí y sé más del idioma alemán que de mi idioma natal, aunque por mis viajes también sé manejar muy bien el español —Una vez más las chicas se enternecieron tras la historia que narraba el rubio y siguieron ofreciéndole comida y hasta algo de dinero de cada una.  
Martín les agradeció mil veces y hasta se atrevió a tomar la mano de aquella muchacha recelosa para depositar allí un beso y una sonrisa sobre ella, haciendo que los labios fruncidos de la mujer se convirtieran en una suave sonrisa de sorpresa que ella ansiaba reprimir, pero que, con los gritos de las demás al ver aquello, las hermosas facciones del forastero y su propia pena y timidez siendo expuestas, no logró ocultar.  
Cuando tenía las manos cubiertas de bolsas y los bolsillos cargados de monedas buscó la mirada del pequeño para sonreírle, pero Manuel ya no estaba allí. Buscó entre el mar de chicas, las caras rabiosas de los hombres del pueblo, las casas, la plaza, hasta que lo vio caminando como perdido, pero en dirección a la iglesia. Suspiró aliviado y cortésmente se dirigió a las chicas.  
—Señoritas, muchas gracias por su ayuda, no olvidaré este amable gesto cuando regrese a navegar, volveré con gusto a este lugar, tal vez por alguna de ustedes —dijo elevando una ceja y haciendo que la emoción de las lugareñas aumentara cada vez más—. Pero ahora debo ir a buscar una estancia o algún lugar donde pueda quedarme estos días. ¿Saben dónde hay una?  
Algunas señalaron una que quedaba a pocas cuadras, pero diciendo que era bastante caro, otras le señalaron la iglesia refiriéndose a que algunos indigentes dormitaban en sus bancas con permiso del párroco.  
—¡Mein gott, muchas gracias! Iré a la iglesia a verla un momento, y luego iré a la estancia por si es necesario. De verdad muchas gracias, son unos ángeles.  
Martín se despidió moviendo como pudo la mano cargada de cosas y las muchachas casi que lloraban despidiéndolo, aunque exageraban, ya que él solo se alejaría unos cuantos metros atravesando la plaza.  
Una vez que llegó a Manuel, se sentaron en la entrada del lugar y Martín comenzó a mostrarle altanero todo lo que consiguió, tratando de impresionarlo como minutos atrás, y sí, Manuel estaba impresionado, pero... enfadado también.  
—¿Por qué me dijiste que te llamas Martín? —dijo con el ceño totalmente fruncido haciendo estremecer un poco al antes sonriente rubio.  
—Porque ese es mi nombre —respondió con voz suave.  
—¡No! —Martín se mantuvo sorprendido—. A todas esas chicas les dijiste que eras Diego no sé qué, ¡y a mí me dices un nombre de mentira! Yo te cuide con todo lo que pude, ellas no, a mí no tienes que mentirme —gruñía el pequeño, casi como si no fuese el mismo que hace unos días le tenía miedo.  
—No, Manuel, a vos no te mentí, a ellas sí —El moreno seguiría respondiendo hasta que frenó perplejo por lo que Martín dijo—. A vos no te mentiría, tenés razón, vos me ayudaste y todo, no puedo mentirte a vos, sos el único que puede saber mi verdadero nombre.  
Otra vez. Esa calidez revuelta en su pecho se acumulaba. Su ceño volvió a relajarse y sus mejillas se oscurecieron, volteó el rostro apenado y no dijo nada más mientras el rubio le rodeaba el cuello con su brazo y le invitaba una de esas masitas que una de las chicas dijo que se llamaban "sopaipilla".  
Probablemente advertido por las voces del exterior en la puerta, el párroco de la iglesia de Castro se asomó por el marco y encontró allí sentado a dos jóvenes, uno que le parecía inusualmente conocido y el otro un total extraño rodeado de bolsas. El corazón del religioso retumbó de manera alerta, aquella presencia forastera le daba una sensación de terrible mal recorriendo su espina dorsal, pero, por otra parte, el muchachito castaño que volteó a verlo le estremeció la piel dándole escalofríos y una felicidad extraña. Ambos muchachos se pusieron de pie al ver al párroco acercándose frente a ellos.  
—¿Manuel? —dijo con temblor en su voz, el hombre mayor que al parecer era español debido a su característico acento. Se acercó cauteloso a la cara del niño y la acarició con sus manos, sonriendo y conmovido dejando en un silencio atónito a los otros dos jóvenes.  
—¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? —preguntó asombrado y fascinado de que ya dos personas pudieran verlo, ¡se sentía tan bien!, ¿acaso es por qué alguien tan llamativo como Martín estaba a su lado ahora?  
—No —respondió el párroco confundido—. Sois el hijo de Manuel, ¿verdad? Pero... eres su viva imagen, tan parecido —decía.  
¿Hijo? Martín tampoco entendía, según Manuel, él no tenía familia, era algo así como el que cuidaba el bosque, entonces, ¿qué tal si Manuel había sido abandonado? Tendría más sentido de lo que el chico dijese.  
—No, yo no tengo papá ni mamá. Soy el que cuida el bosque —respondió sencillamente haciendo que el hombre retrocediera un paso.  
—Pero... eso dijo vuestro padre cuando yo era niño...  
—Ya le dije, no tengo... —De repente calló. Miró al suelo, luego la plaza, luego el bosque a la distancia—. Fue... en la playa... —corrigió inquieto.  
—Sí, soy Antonio, conocí a tu padre de niño ¿él te contó de mí?  
—No... Tú jugabas con un caracol que a mí me gustó y lo tomé cuando se te cayó, pero me viste y me gritaste..., llorabas... y te lo devolví —prosiguió contando acordándose de la similitud del día que Martín lloró por su pañuelo—Luego jugamos juntos hasta tarde... y dijiste que volverías al otro día y no lo hiciste —terminó de relatar y ahora el párroco tenía los ojos brillantes como un testigo de un milagro de Dios.  
—¿Cómo sabéis esas cosas?  
—Porque era yo... pero, pasó tanto tiempo que lo había olvidado. Ahora tú eres viejo, pero tú sí me recuerdas, eso me alegra.  
¿De qué se trataba? Ese viejo padre estaba diciendo que vio a Manuel hace años, el otro le narraba la historia como si los recuerdos hubiesen sido aclarados con una precisión irrefutable, algo que el hombre afirma que pasó, pero no entendiendo cómo.

—¿Cómo es posible que tú seas ese Manuel de hace años?... —decía el viejo—. No cambiaste nada, no creciste... Eres un ser especial... ¿Realmente serás un alma del bosque?... Tu presencia es tan blanca y pura, tu corazón tiene bondad y amor que dar —afirmaba con dulzura en la voz, con adoración—. Bendito seas, Manuel, "El Dios que está entre nosotros" —recordó entonces el significado que había encontrado del aludido entre los versículos de la Biblia.

—Esperé un momento, padre. ¿De qué está hablando? ¡Es solo un chico normal! —agregó Martín totalmente perdido entre los balbuceos ajenos.

Los otros dos observaron la conducta de Martín. Manuel se alejó dos pasos de él, previniendo otro posible ataque de puro nervio.

—¿Tú? Tú no forastero. Tú ¿qué haces cerca de esta alma tan pura? Tú tienes mal... Tú traes infortunios a nuestro pueblo, ¿quieres manipular la bondad de este protector de la naturaleza?, ¿quieres esparcir tus calamidades aquí?

—¿¡De qué carajos me habla?! ¡Desde que salió de la iglesia comenzó a decir locuras y ahora me dice que yo "traigo el mal"! ¿¡Quién se cree, viejo chiflado!?

El anciano no respondió a la acusación del joven pálido y se dirigió directamente a Manuel.

—Manuel, aléjate de él, te hará mal. Te lastimará, él es un alma oscura servidor del demonio—advertía.

—Pero... ¿Por qué dice esas cosas de Martín? Él... —observó como Martín los miraba furioso—. Él no es malo... —completó cabizbajo.

—¡Se acabó, deje de decir ridiculeces! —gritó el rubio exaltado, soltó todas las bolsas que traía y tomó de la muñeca izquierda al pequeño para llevárselo—. ¡Manuel, nosotros nos vamos!

—¡Espera, Manuel, has caso a lo que te he dicho, hay maldad en él, cuídate! —seguía advirtiendo mientras los otros dos seguían caminando con la velocidad que ejercían las fuertes y largas piernas de Martín.

—Viejo hijo de puta... ¿Qué carajo tiene que hablar de mí así? —farfullaba el más alto mientras seguía arrastrando a Manuel con él lejos de la iglesia.

Manuel seguía sin poder reaccionar luego de todo lo que había escuchado. No podía transitar todo eso y ponerse a decidir qué era lo que haría. No podía dejar de mirar la mano blanca que apretaba su muñeca, la ferocidad que emanaban las palabras y los ojos esmeraldas de Martín. Se dejó llevar nada más, muy dentro deseando que Martín no se desquitara con él después.

Luego de tres cuadras rápidas de rabia, Martín se encontraba algo agitado y soltó a Manuel todavía dándole la espalda. Se mantuvo quieto frente a un gran portón negro y agarró los barrotes con fuerza en sus manos.

—No creas en ese viejo —dijo después de largos minutos de silencio—. Por favor, no le creas, es un mentiroso.

Al fin se sintió seguro de articular palabra. Se acercó lento a la espalda de Martín y apoyó su mano allí.

—No me importa... No importa si eres malo, voy a seguir ayudándote igual.

—¡No soy malo! —chilló haciendo sobresaltar a Manuel sacando la mano del lugar donde estaba posada—. No te voy a lastimar, Manu... Te lo prometo.

Una promesa. Manuel sabía, conoció el significado que llevaban esas palabras, el peso, tampoco recordaba cuándo, pero sabía que eran palabras fuertes, expresiones si se le quiere sacar importancia, pero sentimentalmente valederas. Suspiró entrecortado, tratando de no hacerse sonar tanto. Y, también cayendo en las palabras del joven más alto, se dejó endulzar dándose a entender que el contrario le había tomado algo del cariño... Quizás ese era el nombre del extraño calorcito en su pecho, quizás Manuel también estaba comenzando a sentir un extraño "cariño" hacia él.

Llamó la atención de Martín tocándole el hombro y el otro giró a mirar una suave sonrisa morena de labios rotos.

—Y yo no te voy a dejar de cuidar, lo prometo.

Pudo sorprenderse por la cara de Martín hecha un tomate de roja. También pudo sorprenderse de sus ojos al punto del quiebre impotentes que traían detrás. Pero ambos se sorprendieron más cuando una mujer, que salía de la residencia frente a ellos, gritó con una gran sonrisa en sus labios:

—¡Sergio, amor mío, volviste por mí!

—¿Sergio? —volvió a preguntar Manuel.

—Otro nombre falso, después te explico —dijo Martín por lo bajo, casi temblando al ver aquella mujer acercándose y asfixiándolo al darle un sofocador abrazo.

* * *

Estoy feliz de salir temporalmente del Haitus. Se los quiere. Tsuyu :,u

Me entusiasma mucho este fic, encima Tsuyu tiene magia para escribir y plasma las ideas mil veces mejor de lo que esperaba. Besotes! MelyVal


	4. Chapter 4

—¡Margaret, amor mío! —correspondió de a poco el forastero el abrazo unos segundos y luego la apartó con sutileza de encima suyo. —¡No puedo creer que seas tú, Sergio, mírate, tan descuidado estás! ¿Qué ha pasado? Pasa, adelante, cuéntame. La mujer seguía empujando la espalda de Martín en dirección a la entrada. Entonces, el giró rápido la cabeza mirando a Manuel intentando decir algo que fue interrumpido por la voz en alto de ella. — ¡Qué milagro que estés aquí, ay, moría por verte, Sergio!... —Martín no dejaba de mirar a Manuel y viceversa—. ¿Sergio? —Perdón Margaret, es que vine con mi amigo y no puedo dejarlo solo. Mirá, te lo presento. Manuel camino unos pasos hacia ellos con sonrisa apenada y esperó a que Martín continuase, o más bien "Sergio" si quería ayudar ocultar la identidad del hombre. Por otra parte el rubio volvió a alejarse de ella para pararse al lado del muchachito, agregó sonriendo: —Es Manuel. Margaret observó unos segundos donde Martín le indicaba, mientras su sonrisa se transformaba en una mueca confusa y hundía un poco el ceño cruzándose de brazos. —Ah... ¿Y dónde está ese tal Manuel? — ¿Eh? —La sonrisa de Martín también se borró de a poco. —Creo que ella no me ve —susurró el castaño y se ubicó atrás de Martín nuevamente, como escondiéndose allí de la sensación molesta de no ser visualizado. — ¿Cómo? —Martín quedó sin habla del breve impacto. — Estás bromeando. —Vamos entrando Sergio, cualquier cosa después salimos a buscar a tu amigo —Ella lo tomó fuerte del brazo y lo arrastró dentro de la casona, cruzando por el verdoso patio y dejando detrás de la puerta al pequeño Manuel. Fijó su mirada en la entrada que acababa de separarlo de Martín y en silencio, desde el lugar donde se encontraba aún parado, permaneció expectante a que el otro hombre volviese por él. Después de todo le dijo que le prometía no lastimarlo, bien no era dolor físico, pero... ¿qué era aquel sentimiento doloroso creciendo en el límite de su pecho y garganta, tocando las fibras más cercanas a sus ojos, a sus lagrimales? Ya dentro la mujer casi que sacudió a Martín para sentarlo sobre uno de los sillones de su recepción y se posó al instante al lado de él recuperando su gran sonrisa. Margaret, de grandes ojos oscuros, de cabello lacio de un negro profundo y seductora voz tanto igual a su cuerpo, era una de las mujeres más bonitas de Castro podría decirse, una de las chilenas que más le había costado conquistar, pero la que en varios sentidos más lo ayudó. —Bien, dime que pasó, ¿dónde está el barco, los demás marineros, tus pertenencias, Sergio? —Siempre había sido una mujer directa, iba de una sola bocanada al punto de su interés sin rodeos, algo que le atrajo mucho a Martín en el tiempo que la conoció. —Margaret, si te cuento me vas a creer un mentiroso —comenzó Martín con su teatro. —Oh, no, Sergio, yo sé que eres un mentiroso. Pero, por favor, cuéntame los detalles de tu nuevo infortunio —respondió ella secamente desestabilizando de una sola vez al muchacho que se encontró sin habla nuevamente. Rió incómodo y se aclaró la garganta, tomó de las manos a la mujer e intentó volver a retomar su encantadora puesta en escena. —Querida Marga, sé que en este tiempo han pasado tantas cosas por tu cabeza que tendrás tus razones para pensar así de mí, pero no te culpo, por eso te contaré lo que pasó —Debía inventar una excusa rápido, no tan desarrollada, una que se le pudiera agregar más con el transcurso—. Cuando partí de Cabulco con el barco de marineros, al capitán se le ocurrió desembarcar en una taberna en un pueblito llamado Pargua, festejamos allí hasta la madrugada y a la vuelta la nave ya no estaba, los testigos dijeron que se la habían llevados unos piratas. — ¿Piratas? —preguntó incrédula. —Sí, Margaret, nos dejaron en la ruina misma. —Ya, y no había nadie allí para hacer guardia, ¿verdad? -. - ¡Claro que sí! —apresuró—. Pero dicen que les ganaban en número y algunos fueron secuestrados, aunque... encontramos unos compañeros muertos en el muelle —culminó consternado la cara de forma casi exagerada. —Oh, querido, qué tragedia. ¿¡Cómo puede ser posible que en tu llegada a Cabulco y en tu partida hayan sido asaltados!? Una de las desventajas de sus mentiras es que debían moldearse depende con quién se encontrara, y Martín había mentido demasiado como para acordarse de cada detalle que había dicho a lo largo de su viaje. Ya había cometido el error, tendría que remar con ello. — ¿¡Puedes creerlo!? Es inaudito, estoy maldecido —alegó. —Es una gran pena... ¿Y qué pasó con tus compañeros, los que fueron al bar junto contigo y el capitán? —Ah, bueno, estuvimos unidos unos días tratando de agarrar algún trabajo para mantenernos, pero el capitán nos abandonó... — ¿Eh, cómo fue capaz de dejarlos, perdieron sus cosas y encima los dejó a la deriva? Martín sonrió con semblante nostálgico dirigiéndole la mirada a Margaret. —No, linda, el capitán cargaba con una gran depresión y... decidió ir a la playa y perderse en el mar para siempre, jamás encontramos su cuerpo. —Oh... —analizó brevemente el momento de conmoción y lo cortó al instante con otra pregunta—. ¿Y qué pasó con los demás marineros?- Pensó rápido, así debía pensar con ella. Era un ida y vuelta de preguntas y respuestas que no daban lugar a sentimentalismos extensos. —La mayoría trató de seguir su vida allí, por mi parte quería volver contigo, pero por el tiempo que había pasado sabía que ya habías terminado tu viaje de paseo en Calbuco y te habías devuelto a Chiloé, pero no estaba seguro en que parte de la isla estabas, así que he recorrido cada pueblo de la isla buscándote, hasta que te encontré —sonrió con coquetería. —Ow, qué curioso, en verdad es eso romántico cuando te dije una y mil veces que vendría a Castro, bueno, lo importante es que llegaste —Martín solía restarle atención a esas cosas que las mujeres le decían por la probabilidad de no volverlas a ver. —Perdón, en serio, no lo recordaba bien, después de todo lo acontecido mi cabeza era rollo. —Bueno, pero al fin de cuentas has llegado por ti mismo aquí y eso me alegra. —Oh, no, mi compañero Manuel, él ha llegado conmigo, verás, él era un grumete y yo era su mentor, tengo que cuidarlo, lo has dejado afuera Margaret —recordó nuevamente y agregando al muchachito a sus historias. —Pero Sergio, allí afuera no había nadie más que tú. Martín volvió a fruncir el ceño en señal de confusión, titubeó un poco antes de retomar la palabra. —Margaret, quizá fue por tu emoción al verme, pero te lo presenté allí afuera. —Sergio, no me presentaste a nadie —volvió a afirmar optando reflejar la misma mirada de Martín. — ¡Claro que sí, estaba al frente tuyo! —objetó con la aparición de un tono más desesperante. — ¿Al frente... dentro de otra casa? —trató de entender. — ¡No! Al frente tuyo y al lado mío —señaló a ambos con sus manos inquietas. Margaret observó un poco conmovida a Martín, acercó su mano a su rostro para acariciarlo y le sonrió ladina, tratando de comprender lo que él tanto repetía. —Oh, querido, este largo viaje te ha dejado desecho. Mírate, tan alterado por algo que no está allí, quizás tengas fiebre —sentenció tocando su frente. —No tengo fiebre, bueno, la tuve hace unas horas, pero ahora estoy bien. —Tranquilo Sergio, por hoy te atenderé bien. — ¿Por hoy?-. — ¡María! —llamó fuerte en dirección a una de las puertas. A los segundos, una joven flacucha y atolondrada se asomó a causa del llamado de su patrona. —Dígame, mi señora. Margaret se levantó sonrió y con ademán de elegancia prosiguió diciendo: —María, te presento, él es mi prometido, el señor Sergio Bonnefoy. Quiero que vayas ahora mismo y prepares la tina para que pueda tomarse un baño, ¿entendido? —Sí, mi señora, enseguida. Mucho gusto —dijo la sirvienta rápidamente y apurando el paso para salir de la sala. —Bueno, mi amor, yo iré a buscarte algo de ropa en el armario de mi padre, de seguro tenían el mismo talle, no tardo. — ¿De tu padre? ¿No se va a enojar? —Oh, querido Sergio, debo ponerte al día con tantas cosas, pero ésta es de pasada —sonrió penosa—. Mi padre falleció hace unas semanas y he quedado a cargo de todo. La impresión que le dio a Martín al momento de saber que usaría las prendas de un fallecido recorrió su espina dorsal. —Te doy mi pésame. —Gracias... No tardo, ¿sí? Se quedó completamente solo y estático. Su encuentro con Margaret había sido tan prepotente que no le dio tiempo a dirigir todo con calma, se encontraba sumamente nervioso y agitado, quería salir a tomar aire. Se levantó y de camino silencioso a la puerta principal recordó a su pequeño compañero nuevamente. Caminó con pasos rápidos y al abrir notó que Manuel seguía allí, en el mismo lugar donde se petrificó, mirando a su dirección y sorprendiéndose cuando lo vio salir. Ambos caminaron hacia ellos acortando el camino y a la mitad del patio ya estaban frente a frente. — ¿Martín, estás bien? —preguntó el más bajo con tono entrecortado. —Sí, Manu, perdón por lo de recién, fue algo desubicado de su parte ignorarte de esa forma antes —sonrió sutil—. Y perdón por tardar, es que tuve que decirle algunas cosas antes de poder salir. —No, ella no me vio. — ¿Eh? —Ya te dije, la gente a veces no me ve... y es... raro que tú y el otro señor me hayan visto... No recuerdo la última vez que otra persona me haya visto. Martín río apenas, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? ¿Ahora él y Margaret estaban de acuerdo en que Manuel era invisible? Sacudió la coronilla del chico y mantuvo su sonrisa tratando de mantener todo en calma. —No digas tonteras, che. La gente a veces hace cosas que lastiman a otras sin darse cuenta, y llegan a ignorarte de fea manera, pero con que alguien pueda verte alcanza y sobra, ¿verdad? Manuel le sonrió apenado, el forastero había hablado tan rápido con su particular acento que le fue un poco imposible entender, aunque presentía que Martín le había dicho una cosa "bonita". — ¿Te vas a quedar con esa mujer? —preguntó luego de segundos de silencio. Martín suspiró. —Eh, lo estoy pensando, la verdad hace mucho no duermo en una cama real —río—. Pero, bueno, si me quedo a dormir acá, vos podrías volver a tu casa. Volteó dubitativo su cabeza en dirección a la playa, la brisa de la costa a unas cuadras los golpeaba directamente, estaba cayendo el sol poco a poco. Volvió a mirar los orbes claros de su acompañante y respondió: — ¿El bosque? —Eh... —tragó saliva—. ¿De verdad vivís en el bosque? —Sí. Se sintió angustiado. El joven que lo había ayudado y acompañado de verdad era un vagabundo. Tosió aclarando la garganta. El ambiente se había puesto melancólico, digno de una despedida de estos amigos de un día. Sin embargo, Martín llegó a tenerle empatía al pequeño, en cierto punto su soledad solía recordarle a la suya, y le fue bueno compartir el tiempo con alguien que entendiera así el peso de la autosuficiencia y la soledad. Le peinó el desaliñado flequillo castaño para un costado y observó sus ojos con más detenimiento, descubrió el color llamativo de éstos, más claros que el café y un poco más oscuro que el ámbar, tal vez, un caqui claro con pequeños atigrados tonos de verde oscuro y gris. Se le llama "color avellana", más Martín solo los podía distinguir por "miel tostado". Se embobó unos segundos allí, si bien él lucía de una hermosa mirada esmeralda, aquella mezcla de colores en los ojos del pequeño era muy llamativa. —Tenés unos ojos muy lindos. Manuel los abrió más de un leve sorpresa. —Ah... ¿lindos de verdad?... ¿Cómo los tuyos? Se sonrió chistoso antes de responder. —Mmm, más lindos... —afirmó sacándole una sonrisa casi igual de extensa al otro—. Bueno, Manu, entonces hagamos lo siguiente. Le voy a preguntar a Margaret si podés quedarte conmigo así de paso vos también dormís cómodo. — ¿Y si no me-?... —Y si no nos deja, nos vamos los dos juntos de nuevo, ¿eh? —apresuró cómplice. — ¿Y si no me ve? —completó. —Sí te va a ver. Tranquilo. Vení, entrá conmigo. Ambos entraron a la sala casi al mismo tiempo que Margaret se hizo presente con la muda de ropa. Apenas vio a Martín, su expresión cambió, frunció un poco el ceño con molestia y duda. — ¿Acabas de entrar? ¿Qué hacías afuera? Martín apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Manuel ubicándolo delante suyo. Su voz se tornó firme y prosiguió: —Margaret, él es Manuel, mi amigo —El más pequeño agachó su cabeza con timidez. — ¿De qué hablas, Sergio? Otra vez esa indiferencia, con la diferencia de que esta vez el corazón de ambos hombres fue estrujado. —Ma-Margaret. Deja de fingir que no lo ves, le lastima —siguió Martín—. Escucháme, te quería pedir un favor. ¿Podrías dejar que Manuel se quede conmigo también? Podemos compartir el cuarto, no hay problema, y si te causamos molestias nos iremos de inmediato, pero no puedo dejarlo solo afuera. Margaret soltó una pequeña risa, que más que graciosa, fue soberbia. Parecía como si Martín estuviese jugándole una broma poco común que no le hacía nada de gracia. — ¿Por qué continúas con las manos en el aire? Es una posición muy rara, asusta. Otro estreñimiento. El corazón de cada uno se apretaba un poco más con cada rechazo. — ¡Margaret, es una manera muy cruel de tratar a mi amigo! ¡No voy a permitírtelo, mujer! ¡Dejá de fingir que no lo ves, está acá, al frente tuyo! —explotó finalmente con la poca paciencia que le quedaba. No le gustaba para nada la actitud que Margaret estaba teniendo hacia él, ¿qué quería, jugar a que estaba loco? — ¡No me levantes la voz! ¡Y deja de estar en esa ridícula pose de pretender que sostienes a alguien, porque, quieras o no, allí no hay nada! —Se acercó a paso veloz hecha una fiera. Manuel, rápidamente se ocultó detrás de la espalda de Martín, y al segundo la mujer ya estaba frente a frente con el forastero—. Sergio, te permití que hicieras conmigo lo que quisiste, pero ahora, en mi casa, si quieres que te ayude, cierra el hocico y pórtate sumiso, porque puedo sacarte de aquí y dejarte en la nada peor de lo que ya estabas —culminó la brava mujer. Tragó la poca saliva que le quedaba por los nervios, sacó pecho, no iba permitir intimidarse por nadie, menos con una mujer por la cual ya no tenía interés romántico. Jamás. —Te vuelvo a repetir, me quedaré si Manuel se queda conmigo, si no me iré. — ¿Manuel? Já, ¿acaso te persigue algún espíritu de la tripulación? —contestó sarcástica—. Pues bien, ¿qué más da? Quédate con tu preciado "compañero" —estrelló las prendas de ropa contra el pecho contrario—, y vete a dar el baño ahora mismo, es desagradable el hedor que dispersas. Su ceño se enterró furioso casi ocultando el color de sus ojos. Apretó los dientes y sostuvo con los puños las prendas. —Entonces Manuel se queda conmigo. —Claro, querido —agregó mientras se alejaba a otra puerta, volvía a llamar a María y se oían los pasos de la muchachita acercándose—. Puede quedarse aquí cualquier ser inexistente. —Tsk... yegua —farfulló por lo bajo. Al instante que la sirvienta llegó, le preguntó si ya estaba listo el baño siendo confirmado. Margaret se alejó y poco a poco María se acercó a Martín. —Disculpe, ¿el señor podría seguirme hasta el cuarto de baño? Aflojó su rostro tosco despacio y largando un suspiro que casi creaba eco en la gran sala de entrada, contestó: —Claro, señorita. —Por aquí —dijo ella yendo derecho a abrir una puerta que dirigía a uno de los largos pasillos de la casona. —Vamos Manuel —dijo mirando hacia atrás solo para darse cuenta que los ojos del más pequeño estaban inundados—. ¿Qué te pasa, Manu? —volteó preocupado a tomarle por el rostro. —No... no sé —respondió con simpleza. Con sinceridad clara. Sus ojos parecían cataratas en constante movimiento, pero su cara no decía nada, como si estuviese saliendo de un shock—. Estoy bien, pero... ella dijo cosas muy... mmm que duelen aquí —Se tocó con suavidad la zona afectada. Su pecho. —Che, Manu, tranquilo, ya pasó, vamos, dale, vamos a bañarnos, ¿sí? —trató de consolar sobando sus hombros. —Ah... Señor Bonnefoy, ¿qué hace? —Perdón, María, estaba hablando con mi amigo. Vamos yendo. — ¿Su amigo? —preguntó confusa. Estaba a punto de volver a levantar el tono de pura desesperación, diciendo "¡Él es Manuel!" mientras lo señalaba, pero éste le tomó de la camisa bajándole los humos de una sola frase. —No importa Martín, ella tampoco puede verme. El cerebro impulsivo de Martín estaba entrando en corto. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta de donde lo esperaba María y al cruzar el marco, cerrando tras él, comenzó a seguirla con un nudo en su garganta. ¿Margaret le habrá dicho a María que dijera eso solo para molestarme?, pensó. Sentía que estaban jugando con su mente y con su paciencia. Quería gritarle hartadas de insultos a ambas, pero era reprimido por la misma presencia que ellas insistían en ignorar. Martín no quería seguir asustando a Manuel. —Es aquí —señaló la joven. —Ah... —volvió a soltar otro suspiro para calmarse a sí mismo y sonreír de forma leve pero forzada—. Muchas gracias, María, ha sido un placer. —De nada, señor —entregó una sonrisa similar, aunque de inquieta—. Con su permiso —Y se fue de allí a paso apurado. Entraron. La elegante y blanca tina perfumada, cubierta en jabón y liberando el vapor del agua caliente, lo atrajo en un instante, el mismo en el que se desvistió. Entró a la tina lentamente relajándose, se mojó la cara y el cabello con las manos y se lo llevó hacia atrás, una sonrisa de puro placer apareció un su rostro. —Ay, al fin... esto era lo que más necesitaba, un digno baño. Manuel se había quedado parado en la puerta viendo el agasajo del rubio. Nunca había estado tan cerca de las personas que se bañaban, siempre observó con curiosidad el ritual de limpieza corporal desde alguna ventana u orificio. El vapor del cuarto era abrumador, apenas podía ver a Martín desde su lugar. Luego de acomodarse, Martín volvió a mirar a Manuel. Se ruborizó un poco de vergüenza. De la emoción se había desnudado y se estaba bañando frente a él, pero el pequeño sinvergüenza no acotó nada, solo miraba, y le fue curioso, pues con el pasar de los minutos, la incomodidad parecía alejarse de él, además de que no era la primera vez que Manuel vio a Martín desnudo sin escandalizarse como una persona normal, y ni hablar del muchacho que andaba desnudo como hijo de la naturaleza sin la menor necesidad o inquietud en vestir. —Manu... ¿Querés que te haga espacio? Se acercó despacio apoyando con sorpresa su mano sobre el fino enlozado blanco. Finalmente miró con más claridad a Martín. — ¿Puedo entrar yo también? —Bueno, vamos a estar un poco apretados, pero sos flaquito, así que vamos a caber justo —No se lo negaba a sí mismo. Le ponía de los pelos compartir su intimidad con las personas, más con otro hombre. Lo único que distorsionaba esa sensación era el carácter inocente sin dobles intenciones de Manuel... Incluso llegó a familiarizarlo con un recuerdo lejano, de cuando se bañaba con sus hermanos—. Mirá —Se arrinconó bien doblando las rodillas—, yo me quedo de este lado y vos del otro. Sacáte el poncho y ponélo allá, en esa mesita.

Se sonrió ansioso, eso era nuevo. Nunca había tomado un baño como los que solía espiar. Él solo se higienizaba en la playa, en sus frías costas, haciendo que su cuerpo se acostumbrase a los helados espejos de agua. Esta oportunidad, sin duda, sería algo que desearía recordar por siempre. Hizo caso a lo que el rubio le dijo y ya listo se metió al recipiente. Sonriendo, riendo, salpicándose a sí mismo como una criatura dándose el primer baño. Después de todo el ajetreo, la compañía de Martín y la bañera parecían ser un hermoso regalo de descanso. Martín lo miraba enternecido, le pasó más de una vez por la cabeza la sensación de que extrañaría a Manuel en el momento que debiese volver a partir del pueblo. Jugó con él un poco soplando la espuma, con casi las mismas ganas de mimarlo que vergüenza separó sus piernas de largo por la tina e hizo que Manuel se quedara en medio y le diera la espalda para poder lavarle allí y luego el largo cabello color tabaco, al terminar lo peinó con sus dedos haciendo que el pequeño casi se durmiera apoyado de espaldas en el torso de Martín. El más alto le rascaba la coronilla y tarareaba una canción que Manuel nunca había escuchado, pero en silencio, disfrutó de la tranquilidad del momento que se estaban dando... ¿y él quería cuidar de Martín? La noche cayó, al salir del baño, Martín fue dirigido por María hacia un cuarto de la estancia. Entraron y cerraron la puerta despidiendo a la joven. En un rincón se encontraba una salamandra prendida ambientando el calor en la habitación. Martín abrió una de las ventanas para regular la temperatura que se había hecho asfixiante. Manuel, por su lado se dirigió a sentarse en la cama de piernas cruzadas. No podía imaginarse nunca la suavidad que había en su tacto al estar allí, tan reconfortante. El otro se acostó a su lado sonriente mientras era observado por Manuel desde arriba. — ¿Y? ¿Viste que está bueno? —dijo Martín—. Un bañito caliente, el cuartito, la cama... —enumeraba. —Son cosas muy buenas —Fue lo mucho que pudo expresar, no entendía muchos sinónimos o relacionados con las palabras "bien" y "mal". Para él solo le era posible expresar un extremo y otro—. Me hace bien pasar tiempo contigo... ¿A ti? —Je, a mí también... Hace mucho no comparto tiempo con un amigo, podría decirse que ya no tengo a nadie que me haga compañía —Manuel lo empujó con la rodilla levemente como para llamar su atención—. Ah, y bueno, ahora te conocí y podría decirse que ya somos amigos. —Ya no vamos a estar solos —completó el más bajo. Martín no pudo contestar a eso, solo movió la cabeza asintiendo, más sabía por dentro que sería mentira, que en un mes volverían sus horribles transformaciones y debía marchar de Castro e ir hacia otro lugar. Permanecieron en silencio, y aprovechando la tranquilidad, Manuel comenzó a curiosear por el cuarto, tocó la alfombra, el marco de la ventana y luego se paró frente a la salamandra, extendiendo sus manos, sintiendo un calor tranquilizante que le era extraño de cuerpo entero. Mucho más cálido que sus fogones en el frío y húmedo bosque del pueblo. De pronto, la tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por un llamado a la puerta, Manuel quedó quieto de espaldas a la salamandra y Martín se levantó entonces para atender la puerta. Al abrir, se encontró nuevamente con Margaret, quien vestía una larga bata roja de seda, el cabello suelto con ondas y unas cómodas pantuflas, lista para dormir quizás. —Martín, en unos minutos estará la cena, te aviso que María vendrá a llamarte, por mi parte iré a acostarme. —Ah, muchas gracias. Entonces, ¿mañana hablaremos? —Mmm, pensaba hablar hoy —empujó despacio el cuerpo de Martín para acceder a la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras ella. Siguió empujando a Martín hasta hacerlo caer de espaldas en la cama y antes de que él reaccionara, ella ya estaba encima, descalza, quitándose la bata y quedando solo con un atractivo corsé rojo y negro con encajes de flores de hilo plateado. Un conjunto interior similar a las de las cabareteras, pero mucho más elegante. Sus pechos apretados parecían estar a punto de saltarles a la cara y su cintura prisionera formaba unas curvas totalmente marcadas, sin olvidar como parecía agrandarle el trasero. Todo ese nivel de seducción sobre el cuerpo de Martín lo hizo estremecer. Quedó mudo. — ¿Quieres hablar ahora? —preguntó con voz lujuriosa. —Ah... M-Marga... Bajáte, por favor —logró pedir casi en un susurro mientras la mujer acercaba la boca a su lóbulo izquierdo haciendo que apriete los dientes mientras le erizaba la piel. —Sergio... —canturreó despacio en su oído y luego continuó dejando el rojo de sus labios por el cuello del forastero. Al voltear de pura inercia la cabeza a un costado, Martín logró ver el impactado rostro de Manuel, inquieto, nervioso. Con ambas manos tomó los hombros de la mujer y la empujó con cautela lejos de él. —Margaret, no podés venir a hacerme esto, menos delante de mi compañero. —Sergio, mi amor, allí no hay nadie, solo nosotros dos —contestó con igual sensualidad arrodillada encima de él apoyando su trasero sobre la entrepierna del muchacho que parecía reaccionar contra su voluntad a esos roces. A punto de contestar, los labios de Martín fueron acorralados por los de ella, callándolo. Quedó inmóvil y anonadado. Al instante que ella se alejó sonriendo, rió chistosa. —Al fin estamos solos. — ¿Eh? ¿¡Manuel!? —Esta vez la empujó casi sin delicadeza y se levantó de la cama al ver que la ventana estaba completamente abierta, que Manuel ya no estaba. — ¡Manuel, Manuel! —Gritó desde la ventana hacia la oscuridad de la noche, no podía ver nada—. ¡Lo veías, lo veías y lo ignoraste a propósito! —acusó furioso. Ella se levantó carcajeándose, calzándose, poniéndose la bata nuevamente y dirigiéndose a la puerta. —Ay, fue muy fácil alejar a ese fenómeno —siguió riendo. — ¿¡Qué fenómeno ni qué nada!? ¡No había nada malo con él! —Oh, Sergio, aún no lo entiendes, ¿por qué será que puedes verlo tú y no los demás? Martín calló de golpe. Un golpe directo a su razón. —Quizás tú también seas un fenómeno —Su corazón retumbó—. Y hasta que no sepa qué clase de hombre eres, te quedaras trabajando conmigo hasta pagarme todo lo que me quitaste. Mañana mismo comienzas a trabajar. Oh, y no te gastes en buscarlo, él ya no aparecerá aunque lo hagas, te conviene portarte bien y pagar tu deuda como se debe. Dicho eso, la puerta se cerró para dejar solo a Martín, quién de bronca y de confusión se aguantó las ganas de llorar, gritando, pateando la pared y dándole puñetazos hasta que cayó de rodillas en el suelo, como esa vez en la playa... ¿Acaso Margaret sospechaba de la maldición que él cargaba? ¿Y por qué Manuel, él único amigo que pudo hacer en mucho tiempo, ahora resultaba ser un "fenómeno" según ella?... ¿Por qué no todo podía ser normal por un día para él y siempre escaparse hacia lo desconocido?

 **Tsuyu: Hola peques. Espero les haya gustado, no nos odien, ¡ciao! :'u**

 **MelyVal al habla!, ojala les haya gustado. Estén atentas para el próximo capítulo! Esto se va a poner bueno!**


	5. Chapter 5

Descubrió que parte del tapiz pegado al marco de la ventana se estaba desgastando, abriéndose, quebrándose y cayendo en el piso por diminutos pedazos. También dedujo que desde la pata delantera derecha de la cama estaba a unos cinco pasos largos de la salamandra. El techo tenía unas pocas manchas de humedad y el piso de madera no había sido encerado en varios meses... Cualquier cosa era más interesante que poner énfasis en su remordimiento; Manuel se había ido y él no sabía dónde estaba.

La noche anterior, luego de lo sucedido y sus berrinches de frustración pura, salió por la misma ventana en busca de su amigo, pero, tal como Margaret había dicho, Manuel no apareció y eso lo había deprimido demasiado. Para él no tenía sentido que el pequeño no acudiera a sus desesperados llamados, pero así fue... Manuel no volvió esa noche. Agotado, Martín decidió volver para descansar casi sin poder conciliar el sueño.

Para eso de las siete de la mañana su puerta sonó, y él casi no había dormido. Se levantó arrastrando los pies para atender y observar que quién llamaba no era otra que la atolondrada criada, María.

—Buenos días, señor Bonnefoy. La señora Margaret lo espera en la sala, por favor, prepárese y sígame.

—Oh, claro. Ya me visto —respondió cerrando la puerta algo extrañado, pues no había recibido a María de una forma decente. Sin embargo, ella se mantuvo hablando con naturalidad fría y una mirada tétrica.

Se puso la camisa y el pantalón que se había sacado para dormir. Se puso los zapatos y se peinó el cabello con los dedos dando una mirada rápida al espejo. Se dirigió a la puerta y volvió a encontrarse con María.

A partir de ahí, María lo guio al baño de la estancia y, una vez listo, se fueron hacía la sala de la casa de Margaret.

—Buenos días, Sergio —decía Margaret mientras era servida por dos personas más trayendo el desayuno—. Siéntate allí, por favor —señaló la silla a su lado en la mesa.

—Buenos días Margaret... Buenos días, soy Sergio Bonnefoy —dijo acercando su mano a saludar a los otros dos personales.

La mujer y el hombre solo estrecharon sus manos sin decir nada mientras Martín se sentaba. Margaret habló por ellos:

—Sergio, él es Gregorio y ella es René. Ambos se encargan de la comida y la limpieza aquí como en la estancia.

—Mucho gusto, señor Bonnefoy —dijo primero René y luego le siguió repitiendo lo mismo Gregorio.

—Igualmente.

Entonces los tres del servicio se retiraron de la sala dejando solos a Margaret y a Martín.

—¿Descansaste bien, querido? —preguntó Margaret luego de servirle su taza el té.

Martín tomó un poco de manteca y la escurrió sobre una de las tostadas que había para luego mandársela a la boca y, recién allí después de tragar, responderle:

—Hiciste que Manuel se fuera y no pude encontrarlo —comentó finalmente con la mirada perdida entre las migas de pan que caían sobre la mesa.

—¿Manuel?... Ah, claro, ese chiquillo molesto. Está bien sin ti. Todavía no entiendo cómo ese fenómeno se te apegó tanto, Sergio... No sé qué tendrás de especial —bebió de su taza de té luego de lo dicho mientras lo observaba con ojos fríos e incomprensibles.

—Margaret. De verdad estoy enojado. Dejá de llamarlo fenómeno. Es mi compañero de tripulación y es un buen chico. Ahora mismo debe estar muy resentido conmigo y necesito encontrarlo para pedirle perdón.

—¿Y tú no te has dado cuenta? Bueno, mejor así —volvió a levantar la taza desde el aza con una elegancia digna de comparar con algún personaje de la realeza británica.

—¿Darme cuenta de qué? —gruñó.

—De nada querido, pero, como te dije, él no volverá a acercársenos.

—Basta Margaret. Si no lo querías acá no hubieses hecho toda esa escena de fingir que él era invisible. Simplemente me lo tendrías que haber dicho y yo me iba a ir con él.

—¡No, no! A ti no te voy a dejar ir tan fácil —Martín la miró sorprendido—. Recuerda que tú me has quitado mucho dinero y además de todo no tienes cómo devolvérmelo. Así que lleguemos a un acuerdo.

—Ya sé... —suspiró con amargura enterrando las cejas—. ¿Qué tipo de acuerdo?

—Trabajarás para mí hasta terminar de pagarme lo que debes. A cambio, durante el tiempo que estés aquí te ofreceré techo, comida, baño y mudas de ropa. ¡Me parece un acuerdo más que justo! ¿No crees?

Martín se dio el gusto de abrir la boca de asombro. Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. No le molestaba trabajar, en cambio aprovechaba cada minuto cuando tenía la posibilidad de ganarse unas monedas honestamente. Pero en sí, ser mantenido con los lujos de la estancia de Margaret escapaba de sus aspiraciones. Sin embargo, dudó un poco, ¿qué pasaría con el muchachito vagabundo que lo ayudó la vez que casi se ahoga en el mar? Martín le debía la vida a Manuel, y le dolía que se haya espantado de esa forma la noche anterior. ¿Qué podría hacer si lograba encontrarlo? Ayudarlo con comida, tal vez llevarle ropa nueva para que no ande desnudo, demostrarle a Margaret que él no era ningún "fenómeno" como ella decía y que podía trabajar seguro igual de bien y duro que el mismo Martín...

—Está bien... —resopló fingiendo indiferencia—. Tenés razón. Es una buena propuesta.

Margaret elevó una ceja incrédula del rápido análisis contrario.

—¿Seguro? ¿Tan fácil? Ni siquiera te he dicho qué es lo que harás.

—Puedo con cualquier cosa —aclaró con seguridad devolviendo la mirada con recelo.

—Bien —dio el último sorbo a su té y prosiguió—: María te dará ropa de trabajo cómoda, luego irás con Gregorio al almacén y traerán los víveres, al llegar y dejar las cosas irán a limpiar los corrales de los caballos y los cerdos, juntarán los huevos de las gallinas, luego irán a las habitaciones vacías de la estancia y ordenarán todo, no quiero una mota de mugre, al final del día ayudarás a René con la cena. Y éso es solo por hoy. Mañana habrá más tareas. Solo tendrás libres los domingos. ¿Entendido?

Le sonrió soberbio y también dio su último sorbo.

—Más claro que el agua.

—Perfecto. ¿Ya terminaste? Ve a traer a Gregorio aquí.

Cuando Martín se limpió los labios con la servilleta se dirigió a la salida al patio trasero por donde se habían marchado los del servicio en busca del hombre.

Margaret quedó retraída en el recuerdo de la espalda de Martín desapareciendo en la puerta. Se lavó la punta de los dedos en el platillo de bronce y luego se los secó. Suspiró en su espera. Le era tan extraño volver a tener a Martín a su lado, de más estaba decir que le seguía pareciendo apuesto, pero eso no la distraía de sus planes. Había sufrido mucho la partida del extranjero durante el tiempo en que se encontraba flechada por él. Su padre le advirtió muchas veces que solo era un cazafortunas y que jamás volvería luego de todo el dinero que ella le prestó. Y así pasó, Martín no solo le había robado, sino que tampoco tenía intenciones de volver a verla según sus sospechas. Sonrió, el karma existía. Tanto que lo había llorado a ese maldito y ahora lo tendría trabajando para ella.

—Ay, padre. Si supieras que el desgraciado está aquí, de seguro lo matarías —pensó en voz alta.

...

La noche le había parecido más fría de lo normal. Su cara había dejado de ser parda hasta colorearse fuertemente de rojo, le ardían las mejillas y sus labios rotos, los ojos también y achinados estaban. Se lamentó lejos, en lo más profundo del bosque. Sentía un fuerte miedo hacia aquella mujer, pero no tenía claro el porqué. Lo único que sabía es que el aura que emanaba Margaret no era nada agradable y en la habitación cuando se abalanzó sobre Martín se sintió tan sofocado por esa energía que la necesidad de correr de allí se maximizó. No quería volver a acercarse a ese lugar ni a ella..., aun si eso implicaba dejar de ver a Martín... La única persona que en mucho tiempo lo había visto, su nuevo único amigo... Y entonces recordó.

Junto a los primeros rayos del sol, salió disparando en dirección a la plaza esta vez. Al llegar, terminó su carrera en la iglesia y tocó la puerta. Golpeando cada un minuto, esperó veinte. Finalmente había sido atendido por el párroco Antonio. Éste, al verlo se sorprendió muchísimo.

—Oh, muchacho, ¿qué hacéis vagando en el frío de la mañana? —preguntó el anciano con un tono dulce y preocupado.

—N-no sé... —Fue lo mucho que pudo responder antes de ponerse a llorar de nuevo y recibir unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda que lo invitaban a pasar al lugar.

—Manuel, ¿qué ha ocurrido? ¿Quién te ha hecho llorar así? Dime —preguntó consolándolo mientras lo hacía sentar en uno de los bancos de su iglesia, para luego peinarle el cabello desparramado—. ¿Por qué estáis tan triste, niño?

—No sé —repitió nuevamente entre lágrimas.

—Dime... —dijo casi susurrando—. ¿Ese forastero te ha hecho una maldad? —Manuel no dijo nada, solo levantó la mirada encontrándose con los añejos ojos musgo del párroco que le sonrío comprensivo presintiendo que así era—. ¿Qué te ha hecho ese maldito? ¿Te ha golpeado?

—N-no —respondió mientras el otro le revisaba los brazos y las mejillas en busca de alguna secuela o hematoma mientras se aliviaba de no hallar nada.

—¿Te ha dicho algo feo, te insulto o se enojó contigo? —Manuel seguía negando con la cabeza sin dejar de llorar y Antonio suspiraba—. Ya no lloréis, Manuel, no vale la pena... Recuerda que yo te he dicho que él tiene maldad. Es mejor que estéis aquí que cerca de esa bestia.

—Él no me hizo nada —aclaró solo para recibir otra sonrisa incrédula del párroco. Mas, antes de seguir contradiciéndolo con preguntas, lo abrazó para que el muchachito terminara de llorar sobre sus cálidos brazos de anciano mientras le acariciaba el cabello, similar a como su amigo Martín lo peinó.

...

Los días siguieron pasando. Margaret estaba haciendo todo lo posible para exprimir a Martín en cualquier tarea. Ya no había nada de lo que se le excluyera, siquiera en esas tareas consideradas únicamente para mujeres. Martín era mandado a hacer de todo: limpiar corrales, las habitaciones de la estancia, bañar a los animales, hacer la comida para los huéspedes y atenderlos a cualquier hora, organizar cualquier cosa que a Margaret se le ocurriera. Y pobre de él si pensaba que ella no lo estaba viendo, tal parecía que la mujer tuviese ojos en todos lados que al pasar un minuto descansando ella ya estaba detrás suyo ordenándole que siguiera. Cualquier trabajo pesado, desde reparaciones e instalaciones de muebles en las que no tenía mucho conocimiento, hasta los trabajos de jardinería. Todo era para el "Prometido-Esclavo" de Margaret, como la gente del servicio y los huéspedes frecuentes le llamaban.

Su primer domingo fue tan deseado. Se derrumbó en su cama la noche anterior y no se levantó hasta después del mediodía. En la tarde había salido a buscar al fin nuevamente a Manuel por el bosque. Llamó por horas en las que no tuvo respuesta hasta que, cuando oscureció, tuvo que volver. Estaba derrumbado. Nunca le había importado demasiado los sentimientos de la gente, pero ¿por qué con Manuel era diferente?, ¿no podía ser una persona más como cualquiera? Lo más lógico era que su apariencia y personalidad le causara ternura o algo por el estilo. También tenía un poco de empatía por su soledad y su ilusión de cuidar de Martín con lo escaso que sabía del mundo solo para ser su amigo... Y era sencillo quererlo como el otro lo hizo en tan poco tiempo... De verdad Martín extrañaba a Manuel.

Siguiendo con su nueva rutina, había momentos no tan cansadores. Por las tardes, especialmente los viernes y sábados, Margaret lo obligaba a acompañarla a la plaza a disfrutar del sol y comprar algunas pocas cosas personales en el almacén. Pero eso también incluía algo que a él le molestaba muchísimo: ser tratado como un trofeo. Si bien sabía aprovecharse de su atractivo para conseguir ciertos beneficios con las mujeres, que a él lo trataran de muñeco de exhibición lo hacía rabiar. Sin embargo, al tener que cumplir con sus tareas no le quedaba otra opción. Se arreglaba y se peinaba, se afeitaba la barba dejando solo apenas largas sus patillas, se vestía elegante al igual que Margaret, y se paseaba de su brazo mientras lo presumía a las mujeres del pueblo con suma altanería gritando en cada oportunidad "¡Ay, Sergio, mi amor!" seguido de lo que se le ocurriera recalcar en ese momento. Allá había quedado su saco viejo en remojo y sus demás ropas lanzadas a la basura como harapos para reemplazarlas por otras nuevas. Por suerte, su bolsa de viaje ya no estaría tan vacía; fue a recogerla esa vez que buscó sin éxito a Manuel. La señora de la casa había insistido en que se deshiciera de esa bolsa sucia de papas, a lo que Martín solo aceptó lavarla diciendo que era un preciado recuerdo de su antiguo capitán.

Ya estaban casi a mitad del mes de junio. El pueblito de Castro estaba emocionado al recibir a una feria ambulante de variedades y curiosidades la cual solo estaría de parada dos días; sábado y domingo. Margaret estaba ilusionada por ir. Todo el viernes le recordaba a Martín que andarían paseando por allí los dos días como una pareja de prometidos perfecta, eso significaba aparentar más amor del que se tenían y fingir interés por todo, aunque fuese aburrido.

Así que esa tarde se encaminaron igual que muchos en el pueblo. Las mujeres se comían de bronca con la mirada a Margaret, que sacudía el cuerpo de Martín a _gusto y piacere_ por la plaza como si fuese un bolso más de los que ya había comprado. Ella parecía una niña pequeña fascinada por tanto color a su alrededor..., y Martín solo quería apoyar el trasero en donde fuese. En uno de los vagones de aquellas carretas, Margaret dejó esperando a Martín afuera con todas las bolsas y cajas que ya tenía porque estaba por probarse los vestidos de ese puesto. Suspirando el rubio no se negó y se sentó en el suelo a un costado de la puerta a comer una de las compradas manzanas verdes, se le hacía muy ácida. Poco le importó ensuciar su pantalón en la tierra cuando se relajó allí. Dejó caer un brazo al costado y siguió ingiriendo la fruta con el otro. La gente que pasaba lo miraba extrañada, para una persona de la clase que Martín aparentaba se veía de mala educación sentarse en el suelo desparramado, pero tampoco le importaba.

Él también los miraba. Había una que otra persona del porte de Margaret, los demás solo eran personas sencillas que compraban más que nada frutas, carnes secas y mariscos. La mayoría tenían el rostro ovalado o redondeado, la nariz regordeta y a veces pequeña, la piel de todos variaba desde el tostado claro hasta el pardo oscuro y sus ojos eran achinados. Era fácil para él destacar entre esa gente. Siempre había sido algo que le incomodaba mucho en los momentos que quería estar tranquilo, nunca podía evitar tener miradas encima suyo.

Siguió observando y entre la gente descubrió a un joven que curioseaba pasando inadvertido, de cabello largo, con pantalones de pantorrilla descubierta y un poncho que se le hacía familiar. Sí, era su poncho... Se levantó de su lugar dejando todo de lado y, pidiendo permiso apartando a las personas, llegó al pequeño. Lo tomó de los hombros haciéndolo girar hacia él y cuando se reconocieron, Manuel no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada, ni de gritar, ni de huir, porque Martín, con una sonrisa amplia de alegría, lo estaba abrazando con una fuerza cariñosa.

—Manu, al fin te encontré —dijo aún metido en el hombro del más bajo.

Manuel quedó quieto. Tenía ganas de devolverle ese igual acto que era ignorado por todos, pero sentía la esencia de Margaret impregnada en Martín y temía por ésa. No quería ver a la mujer..., pero los brazos de Martín pudieron más, y se dejó mimar un poco más entre ellos y algunas palmaditas.

—Me hace bien verte de nuevo —confesó hecho relleno de sanguchito por Martín con una sonrisa lastimosa.

—También a mí, ¿por qué te fuiste? Te estuve buscando todo este tiempo —preguntó alejándolo para poder mirarlo fijo todavía con sus manos sobre los hombros contrarios.

Manuel bajó la mirada, temeroso. Le costaba bastante permanecer allí con la presencia de Margaret cerca.

—Sí sé... Pero pensé que yo era el que ya no podía verte.

Los días en los que no estuvo con Martín se quedaba algunas horas en la iglesia con el párroco que le dio ese pantalón y el resto se paseaba como siempre por el bosque a visitar a su amiguito pudú, pero cuando oía a Martín llamarlo a horas de la noche no era capaz de ir a enfrentarlo. Corría de nuevo hacia la iglesia y la cortesía del párroco Antonio. Sin embargo, no hubo un día donde dejara de pensar en Martín.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué pensás algo tan malo, che?

—Porque... Margaret me da mucho miedo. Me da miedo que ella me vea contigo.

Martín estaba dudoso. Sí. Margaret era una mujer segura e intimidante, pero de ahí a causarle tal terror al pequeño le parecía muy fuera de lo normal... Aunque tampoco podía juzgar mucho a Manuel luego de haberle mostrado aquella escena esa vez.

—Bueno, entiendo, pero todas las veces que te fui a buscar yo estaba solo.

—No, no lo estabas —respondió tan seguro de sus palabras que levantó nuevamente la mirada a ver la de sorpresa de Martín—. Nunca ibas solo, había alguien detrás tuyo.

Un fuerte escalofrío se apoderó del cuerpo de Martín que, desconcertado, quería seguir escuchando a Manuel y llegar a darle sentido para sí mismo a lo que decía.

—No..., no puede ser. Si alguien viniese atrás mío yo lo hubiese olido —explicó llevándose una mano al mentón.

—¿Eh?

—¡No, digo! Digo que me hubiese dado cuenta de eso. Soy muy observador.

Manuel solo asintió con la cabeza y, con gesto triste, volvió a bajarla. Estaba listo para volver a correr hacia el bosque no antes de abrazar por última vez al forastero. Entonces Martín dijo:

—Yo ya no quiero seguir con Margaret —Manuel lo observó atónito—. Necesito irme.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ansioso.  
—Porque yo no puedo seguir acá. Tengo que seguir mi viaje y cómo andan las cosas con ella seguramente no me dejará marchar... Tengo que escaparme de ella —Le sonrió ladino con mirada cariñosa y le peinó el flequillo para el costado como el otro día—. ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?

—¿Por qué? —apoyó su mano sobre la que el otro mantenía en su flequillo y la bajó despacio.

—Porque no estuvo bien lo que pasó y... me gusta que seas mi compañero de verdad.

Una sonrisa pequeña y sincera se presentó en el rostro de Manuel reflejándosela a Martín. Y antes de que pudiesen decirse algo más, la voz de la mujer se hizo escuchar entre la multitud.

—¿¡Sergio!? —Margaret estaba molesta. Encontró todas sus cosas al costado y rápidamente corroboró si le faltaba o no algo de lo comprado. Al darse cuenta que nada faltaba, comenzó a llamar a "Sergio" hasta que lo vio hablando... ¿con el fenómeno? —. ¡Sergio! —repitió apurando el paso.

—¿Te parece si nos vemos en el muelle a la noche? —dijo el rubio apurado reteniendo aún a Manuel tomándolo de su antebrazo—. Te esperaré esta noche o la siguiente hasta que vengas conmigo.

—¡Pero Martín!... —Se quejó exaltado al ver que Margaret estaba a unos pocos metros de ellos.

«¿Martín?», aquel muchachito molesto había llamado a Sergio por otro nombre... ¿Qué significaba eso?

—Por favor, voy a esperarte —volvió a pedir.

Manuel no pudo soportar más la presión, y, sin responder, salió corriendo de allí en dirección al bosque otra vez dejando solo a Martín mientras éste último lo miraba alejarse.

—¡Sergio! —repitió en tono demandante mientras él se giraba a mirarla.

—Margaret, ¿ya terminaste de comprar?

—¿Con quién hablabas? —indagó directamente, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Ah, sí, con un vendedor de pasada.

Margaret frunció el ceño, molesta. ¿Acaso Martín la estaba tomando de idiota? Ese chico no era ningún vendedor, era el fenómeno que él decía tener de compañero.

—¿Te llamó "Martín"?

Y el corazón del contrario retumbó por el impacto.

—¿Eh? No, no, se... confundió y pensó que yo era un amigo de él, pero no, solo eso.

De más era su reacción sospechosa... Y Margaret no iba a permitir tal grado de insolencia.

De camino a su hogar podía oír con más atención los murmullos de las muchachas que observaban a Martín, casi podía llegar a afirmar que él era el mismo "Diego" del que ellas hablaban y miraban con deseo y envidia.

"Sergio, Martín, Diego". ¿Cuál era el nombre de la persona a su lado?... ¿Y por qué ocultarle el verdadero justamente a ella? Si había algo que molestaba por sobre todo a Margaret era que le ocultaran cosas y le mintieran en la cara. Así que esa misma tarde se propuso a averiguarlo.

Al llegar a su hogar, le pidió a Martín que se tomara el día, que se bañase y, cuando estuviera listo, volviera a merendar con ella. Fue algo que al forastero dejó un poco desconcertado, pero por lo cual no tuvo objeción alguna, así que sin chistar le pidió a María una muda de ropa y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Al volver, ella ya tenía lista la mesa con el té y los pastelitos, además de las preguntas en su mente esperando en la punta de la lengua.

—Siéntate por favor.

Martín la observó detenidamente antes de sentarse. Se notaba a leguas la inquietud que emanaba la mujer. Despacio tomó asiento solo para ver cómo la mujer se mordía el labio inferior de intranquilidad al notar los movimientos lentos de él.

—Sergio. Debo hacerte unas preguntas y necesito que me seas totalmente sincero —dijo la mujer con tono neutral.

El rubio mostró más sus orbes esmeraldas de sorpresa y sonrió confundido..., o queriendo aparentar confusión.

—¿Qué sucede, Marga?

—¿Por qué me has mentido sobre tu nombre? —Martín sobresaltó en su lugar. Quedó mudo—. Dime... ¿Tu nombre es Martín? —Él estaba a punto de negarlo cuando ella agregó: —, ¿o te llamas Diego?

Y ahí volvió a quedarse sin voz.

Margaret estaba rabiosa por dentro, pero necesitaba oír las palabras de Martín. Sentía suficiente castigo ya de parte de él. Ella lo amó con inocencia y dulzura, le ayudó con toda la ingenuidad y bondad que tuvo en su momento, le creyó hasta la última palabra, y no solo la abandonó, sino que ahora sospechaba que ni siquiera sabía el verdadero nombre del hombre que había amado con locura, resultaba ser un total desconocido.

—No, Margaret, querida, soy Sergio Bonnefoy, ¿por qué habría de mentirte? —explicó Martín con exagerada preocupación.

—¿Por qué siento que no te creo? —dijo levantándose de su lugar y desapareciendo de la sala dejando solo a Martín.

El forastero supo entonces que se acercaría el momento de planear su partida. No podía permitir que Margaret supiese la verdad.

...

Ella se acercó a uno de los libros de su biblioteca. Sacudió el polvo estacionado y suspiró con desgana. Estaba decepcionada de Martín y de ella misma. Era demasiado descarado para llegar a engañarla de esa manera y se sentía inútil por haberle permitido tanto incluso después de su regreso. Estaba furiosa, frustrada, lastimada. Odiaba tenerle aún una pisca de cariño a ese desgraciado.

Así que le fue suficiente. Si Martín no colaboraba por las buenas, lo haría por las malas.

Por un lado, mantendría sus pasos en constante vigilancia con la ayuda de sus criados. De su parte se encargaría de hallar la manera de descubrirlo.

Buscó entre las páginas amarillentas la indicada. Memorizó lo necesario que debía usar y recitar sobre un collar que le haría usar a Martín.

Esa noche, se acercó al cuarto del forastero. Cuando fue atendida por éste mismo, pidió disculpas por sonar ofensiva en la merienda. Se excusó diciendo que se había puesto celosa de las mujeres del pueblo que lo observaban tanto, logrando solo que Martín riera apenado. Así que como acto de paz le ofreció el collar de plata, colocándoselo ella misma. Murmuró el hechizo de lengua perdida en el oído contrario haciendo que Martín la observara extrañado hasta el punto final. Cuando se suponía que Martín debía estar bajo el efecto de aquella hipnosis Margaret preguntó mirando directo a sus ojos:

—Entonces, dime la verdad... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Martín frunció un poco el ceño.

—Sergio Bonnefoy. Hasta mañana —Molesto, cerró la puerta de su cuarto dejando a Margaret afuera.

«¿No funcionó? No es posible, se supone que este hechizo es infalible.», pensó abrumada. Corrió a su habitación y luego, moviendo una de las lámparas de la pared hacia abajo, una puerta secreta detrás de su biblioteca de adorno se abrió paso a ella. Se adentró otra vez a buscar la falla en su hechizo... y no había. Cualquier persona normal hubiese caído con facilidad..., pero Martín tenía una cualidad, podía ver e interactuar con ese fenómeno de Manuel... Martín no era una simple persona. Debía usar un hechizo específico depende lo que él fuese. ¿Cómo lo haría?

Revisó otra vez su libro y encontró la página deseada. Un pequeño artículo sobre cómo descubrir entidades a base de distintas infusiones de té. Poco a poco, comenzó sus preparativos. Se relajaría. Dejaría descansar un poco a Martín para ganarse de nuevo su confianza.

Las tareas que le dio no fueron pesadas. Al mediodía Margaret le dejó descansar para almorzar junto a ella, aun si lo hicieron en silencio e incómodos. Al terminar el almuerzo le ofreció con una voz suave y dulce quedarse a tomar un té junto a ella. Martín aceptó.

Colocaba el agua caliente en la primera infusión ya preparada con anterioridad. El primer Té Espejo que revelaría con un fuerte malestar estomacal si Martín llegaba a ser una persona normal, algo casi inútil por su sospecha principal. Y es que así fue; cuando Martín bebió de la taza nada ocurrió, agradeció al terminar y continuó con sus trabajos pendientes.

Al día siguiente Martín estaba más relajado. Se había asustado cuando Margaret casi desenmascaraba su identidad, pero por suerte ella no volvió a insistirle y se mostraba más amable con él. Se tomó un respiro. Aún tenía tiempo de marchar, pero no por eso dejaba de buscar a Manuel. Esperó las noches siguientes en el muelle y el pequeño nunca llegó..., así que rendido volvía a casa de Margaret para regresar a la noche que le seguiría. Dudaba si seguir esperándolo o adentrarse al bosque nuevamente... ¿Y si el párroco amargado sabía algo? La iglesia no era su lugar favorito, pero no descartaría la idea si un día se proponía volver a buscarlo en vez de esperarlo.

Como en el mediodía anterior, ella lo estaba esperando para almorzar y al finalizar otra vez le ofreció té. A Martín eso le extrañaba. Los primeros días jamás le había ofrecido que la acompañara a beber el té después del almuerzo, pero supuso que sería otro de los nuevos cambios benditos en la mujer.

Margaret volvió a echar el agua caliente en la taza con una nueva infusión. Se encontraba ansiosa, nerviosa e intrigada. Martín no era una persona normal, y tal vez tenía muchos secretos que podrían ser tanto peligrosos como beneficiosos para ella. Martín no era normal, no lo era... Así que le sirvió el Té Espejo para personas con dones especiales, como un médium o un poseedor de ultrasensibilidad para con el mundo paranormal... Y para su sorpresa, tampoco pasó nada.

Sus preguntas crecían. Bien podría explicar el té anterior por qué Martín podía ver a Manuel, pero si no era simplemente alguien con dones especiales debía de ser algo mayor, algo más impactante. No podía darle de esos tés dos veces al día, pues podía afectar su cuerpo hasta enfermarlo de mezclarse en su estómago. Durmió intranquila. No pudo esperar al almuerzo, e inmediatamente en el desayuno ya lo esperaba un nuevo té.

—Buenos días, Margaret —dijo el rubio sonriente saludando también a René y a Gregorio, quienes volvían a marcharse dejándolos solos.

—Buenos días, Sergio —respondió levantándose y trayendo su taza especial.

—¿Y este té? Tiene rica aroma... Me di cuenta que los que me das son de diferentes sabores —comentó mientras recibía la taza.

—Sí, soy muy buena preparando té. Conozco varías infusiones y me gusta que las pruebes —Le sonrió risueña, pero por dentro totalmente desesperada por los resultados.

Té Espejo para personas con habilidades especiales; brujos, curanderos, psíquicos, etc.

Nada.

—¡Es el colmo! —gritó en la soledad de su cuarto secreto, entre sus pócimas y demás. ¿Qué se suponía que era ese hombre? Ni siquiera se mediaba con ella en la brujería, ¿eso significaba que podía ser algo más poderoso?

Trabajó en sus últimos dos Té Espejo, el primero reflejaría a una persona poseída o endemoniada... Y el segundo, el que temía usar, reflejaría a un maldecido o criatura sobrenatural.

Y al día siguiente, el primer Té Espejo no funcionó.

Entonces al otro día, solo para corroborar...

—¡Margaret! ¿¡Qué me diste, mujer!? ¡Necesito vomitar esto! —gritó Martín levantándose de la mesa en dirección al baño.

Martín... era mucho, mucho más que una persona normal.


	6. Chapter 6

Tenía a Martín en cama. Su mezcla de hierbas santas en la infusión que bebió el hombre habían provocado un malestar terrible que lo dejó imposibilitado para trabajar los días siguientes, manteniéndose en reposo con fiebre, vómitos y dolores de cabeza. Para perpetuar su estado de salud, siguió disfrazando aquellas hierbas en otro tipo de té más suave para pasar desapercibidas, pero aun así mantener el efecto. El rubio solía soportar ese tipo de malestares a menudo luego de sus cotidianos martes y viernes de transformación, pero, por insistencia de la misma Margaret, se quedaría en cama hasta "recuperarse".

Aunque, nuevamente en la soledad de su cuarto oculto, ella estaba investigando la verdadera naturaleza del hombre que le acompañaba. Muchas preguntas que tuvo parecieron unir cabos; ¿Por qué Martín huyo de ella? ¿Por qué ocultaba su identidad? ¿Por qué pese al hambre y frío que pasaba él era tan resistente? No había que ser adivino para notar que Martín estaba en la pobreza casi absoluta las dos veces que lo encontró, en Calbuco y en Castro. ¿Sería entonces que los secretos que ese hombre ocultaba se derivaban a lo que realmente era? De seguro era una bestia peligrosa. De más estaba decir que quedó impresionada al notar cómo reaccionaba al té que solo podría provocar malestar en individuos más poderosos que los mismos brujos.

Entonces quiso indagar en sus libros algún tipo de indicio que le resultara familiar con Martín, pero era inútil. Ella ni siquiera había observado detenidamente sus comportamientos, ¿cómo podría ser capaz de relacionar a alguna criatura con ese hombre?... No tenía opción; Martín tenía que estar saludable para poder continuar con su investigación.

Con resignación, preparó otro de sus mágicos tés para aliviar por completo el malestar de Martín. Por otra parte memorizaba lo que ya sabía de él: "nombre falso, nacionalidad falsa, pasado probablemente falso, un mentiroso de primera.", quizás solo se lo memorizaba para mantener vivo el rencor que le permitía seguir con esa venganza suya.

Al cabo de una hora el muchacho ya andaba en la cocina con el estómago gruñéndole de hambre revisando los estantes para saciarse, se calmó cuando comenzó a devorar el bizcochuelo que encontró en el horno de barro. De más estaba decir que se quejaba aún de lo caliente que estaba. Parecía algo básico, pero era un buen indicio. Margaret anotó entonces:

"Puede pasar días sin alimentarse, pero cuando al fin come se comporta como un animal."

¡Y click! Aunque haya puesto "animal" como sinónimo de "salvaje" o "incivilizado", la palabra podía ir bien para un tipo de bestia... ¿Qué tipo de animal sería si realmente fuese uno? Sería una buena idea investigar una especie de fenómeno animal para arrancar con algo mientras descubría más características.

Para esto, y ya con Martín retomando sus trabajos, decidió mandar a sus criados a la constante vigilia de ese hombre, en especial a María, quien no perdía de vista a Martín ni un segundo a menos que éste entrara al baño.

Entonces, Margaret anotaba:

"-Luego de higienizarse, el tufo regresa al poco tiempo.

-Su hambre es voraz.

-Piel pálida, enfermiza, incluso a la exposición de un día soleado y caluroso, su tez no cambia, no absorbe color.

-Resiste a enfermedades y malestares.

-¿Identidad falsa a causa de su secreto?"

Este último debía ser lo más acertado.

Poniéndose a investigar nuevamente en sus libros si existía alguna criatura de ciertas características en su forma humana en la mitología de su región se vio perdida. No había criatura que en la forma humana coincidiera con él. ¿Y si solo eran características humanas propias, algo genético? Volvería a estar en cero. No, no retrocedería. Tomó otro de sus libros y siguió investigando, entonces se golpeó la frente al percatarse de algo tan obvio que incluso sus narices habían olfateado, pero que pasó por alto. Si Martín no era de su región, ¿cómo podría ser posible que se tratara de alguna criatura de leyendas de Chiloé?... ¿De dónde venía él? Lo conoció en Calbuco, venía de más lejos... Su acento, dijo que era francés, pero la tonada se le hacía similar a las personas que migraban a Chile desde el país vecino. A menos que fuese francés y hubiese venido desde niño a Argentina no le encontraba otra lógica si se guiaba por eso.

— ¿Sergio es argentino?... Si es así, ¿qué clases de criaturas identifica su país? —Se preguntó apoyando la cara y los brazos sobre el libro. Estaba algo exhausta.

Salió de su cuarto secreto a encontrarse con María y darle la orden de que vigilara a Martín en todo momento, ella descansaría un rato, le hacían falta las horas de sueño.

...

Estaba harto. No sabía desde cuándo, pero sabía que era por obra y gracia de Margaret. Todos los criados, especialmente María estaban con los ojos puestos en el cada segundo del día. ¿A qué se debía? No sabía. ¿Acaso Margaret sospechaba que él quería huir o se le era vigilado por preocupación a decaer en malestares? Si fuese lo segundo, eso no le importaba. Mas el tiempo de estabilidad se le estaba acabando, y aún en las noches que iba para el lado del bosque en busca de un encuentro con Manuel, éste no se hacía presente obligándole a devolverse al hogar de Margaret.

No obstante, el día que menos deseaba que llegase, llegó. Jueves 1° de julio de 1920, último día de estabilidad, el viernes siguiente retomarían sus transformaciones poniendo en riesgo su secreto a los cercanos, a la misma Margaret que respetaba por dentro a pesar que ya no quería más nada con ella que solo cumplir su pago, no deseaba lastimar a nadie, así que ya no tenía alternativa, debía huir ese mismo día e intentaría buscar a Manuel pese lo que pese para que pudiese ayudarlo a escapar por el bosque en dirección a alguna ruta que lo alejara de Castro... Solo en ese pequeño podía confiar.

Armó su bolsa de papas con sus prendas viejas, algunas nuevas, panes y embutidos. Sacó la bolsa por la ventana dejándola oculta en los arbustos externos y la noche. Caminó como si nada hasta la cocina, luego a la sala y por los pasillos, pero no encontró a Margaret. Decidió salir dando un último vistazo hacia afuera y al corroborar que nadie lo veía, corrió hacia su bolsa y luego huyó hacia el bosque a esperar a Manuel por última vez. Si éste no venía por su voluntad no le quedaría otra que averiguar en la iglesia si estaba, rogarle ayuda para encontrar un camino y marchar, sería lo último en que lo molestaría.

Nuevamente en el bosque las corrientes se agitaban con salvajismo, sufría frío, se le helaban los dedos. Suspirando caminó a refugiarse en la entrada del bosque cuando un reconocido sonido de hojas resquebrajándose bajo unos pies lo alertó.

— ¿Manu? —giró buscando con ansiedad al chico, más lo que vio lo enfureció por completo de un segundo a otro.

Allí estaba María, espiándolo con esa mirada estoica que poseía y su equilibrio atolondrado sobre unas viejas hojas secas de moras. La cara de Martín se coloreó a un rojo furia y se acercó incontrolable a atajarla de los hombros, sacudiéndola en el acto.

— ¿¡Qué bosta te pasa!? ¿¡Por qué carajos me perseguís a todos lados!? —renegó a gritos potentes que se pudieron haber escuchado en todo el pueblo.

—L-la señora Margaret me lo ordenó —confesó con voz cohibida, pero un rostro inmutable en seriedad.

— ¡Déjenme en paz un segundo, estoy harto de que me estén vigilando la vida, me voy a ir a la mierda de acá! —escupió por último zamarreando a la muchacha y soltándola en el acto.

Tras el impulso emitido por Martín, obviamente el cuerpo de María se desestabilizó logrando que su equilibrio se limitara a su encuentro con el suelo, mas, cuando llegó el impacto, una correntada de viento envolvió a la mujer cubriéndola en hojas secas y haciéndola desaparecer con ellas cuando todas descansaron en un colchón hecho de las mismas.

Martín estaba petrificado, había presenciado una desaparición física completa de un momento a otro. ¿Qué clase de brujería era ésa? Impactado y desorientado escarbó entre esas hojas buscando alguna explicación a lo sucedido. ¿Era un truco de magia, alguna alucinación óptica estimuladas por hiervas extrañas que le permitieron escapar mientras él imaginaba o qué? Allí entre sus manos, una muñeca hecha de un esqueleto de ramas secas, un pedazo de trapo envolviendo lo que sería su cuerpo, con cabello reseco de algún animal muerto liberando fuerte olor a osamenta.

De la impresión la soltó al instante, respiró temeroso y encabronado cuántas veces pudo y retomó a aplastar la muñeca hasta reducirla a restos y pedazos.

Tomó su bolsa nuevamente. Sería el límite. Corrió hasta el pueblo nuevamente y golpeó las puertas de la iglesia en busca del pequeño que no veía hace varios días, ese pequeño que podía ayudarlo a escapar de Margaret.

Sentía el peso de la noche sobre sí, no podía quedarse ni un día más. Al siguiente su transformación sería evidente y andaría a la deriva nuevamente sin ayuda ni brújula. Por lo menos ahora debía saber que no se perdería en la nada si tomaba un rumbo señalado por aquel muchachito que parecía conocer el bosque mejor que nadie.

Alertado, el párroco salió con una cruz de madera en su mano enfrentando a Martín amenazando con tocarlo si se atrevía a dar un paso más en su templo.

— ¡Marchad de aquí, engendro del demonio, os ordeno marchad de la casa de Dios!

— ¡Cerrá la puta boca! —Le gritó empujándolo a un lado para adentrarse al lugar. El párroco, al equilibrarse, corrió a tomar el primer objeto con el que podía armarse que tenía cerca. Martín, por su parte, caminó de frente hasta ubicarse delante del chiquillo que lo miraba con ojos asustados al final del sendero al altar—. Manuel, ayúdame, por favor.

Sus orbes esmeraldas se hacían agua de la cantidad de adrenalina, furia y desesperación que recorrían su cuerpo.

— ¡Os he dicho que te fueras! —exclamó de nuevo Antonio.

—Manuel, vos conoces todo el bosque, ¿verdad? —interrogó haciendo caso omiso al anciano.

—Sí... —afirmó titubeante sin poder evitar mantener su mirada en los ojos contrarios.

—Ayudáme a escapar de ella, por favor.

— ¿¡Qué pecado más grande habéis cometido que tenéis la osadía de venir a reclamar ayuda a este ángel involucrándolo!?

—Esta vez, juro no lastimarte más, te prometo que va a ser la última vez que te molesto...

— ¡Apartad! —gritó el párroco lanzándole un bastonazo con ése que le dio directo a la espalda haciendo chillar al rubio.

Martín se encorvó apoyándose en los hombros del castaño. Manteniendo lo más rígida posible su mandíbula cerrada para soportar el dolor. Sin embargo, no dejó de observarlo fijo ni un momento.

—Te lo juro por mi nombre verdadero, que es de lo poco más preciado que llevo conmigo... —Otro bastonazo. Otro quejido—. ¡Tsk!... ¡P-por favor! —Otro más—. Te lo juro por mi nombre, como que me llamo Martín Bielsmitch y solo vos lo podés saber —Le susurró cerca del oído apoyando la cara entre el hombro y su cuello al recibir un nuevo golpe.

Y justo al momento en que Martín sería castigado nuevamente en el lomo, Manuel lo abrazó recibiendo el impacto del bastón sobre los dorsos de sus pequeñas manos de lleno, quejándose casi nada porque no sentía más dolor que el de haber pasado demasiados días lejos del forastero, aquella persona que luego de tantos años le regaló las cosas que tanto había deseado por primera vez; un cruce de miradas, un charla, un abrazo, una compañía, un amigo.

— ¡M-Manuel, crío, me has hecho golpearte, apartad de ese canalla!

Manuel escondió su rostro enrojecido en el abrazo hacia Martín y se sonrió, no entendía cómo pudo haber recuperado ese tan adictivo calorcito en su pecho luego del pedido de rubio.

—Todo tu nombre da risa —comentó bajito riendo.

— ¿Me acompañás? —murmuró Martín devolviendo el abrazo al más bajo.

—Sí...

Antonio soltó el bastón y forzó a que ambos muchachos se despegaran de ese gesto compartido bruscamente, para luego ser él quien tomaría de los hombros a Manuel.

— ¡Manuel, hijo, no seáis ingenuo, él s-se aprovechará de ti en la más mínima! ¡Te hará sufrir otra vez, él no es tu amigo, yo sí!

—P-pero está solo —dijo desviando la mirada para volver a encontrarla con la de Martín.

— ¡Por algo será, por maldad, y es mejor así!

—No, no es mejor... —Con sus manos retiró las del párroco de sus hombros suavemente—. Estar solo duele aquí —señaló llevando su mano al lado izquierdo latente de su pecho—. Él va a ser más bueno si estoy con él.

Martín comenzaba a despedazar sus lágrimas gracias a la clemencia que Manuel tenía consigo. ¿Cómo no tenerle cariño a ese muchacho con ese corazón tan puro y tolerante que tenía? Le hacía sentir tan bien las sencillas palabras que empleaba para calmar su alboroto emocional. Hasta se le hacía hermosa la idea de llevárselo con él, pero eso ya no era decisión suya y no quería que su secreto lastimara al pequeño.

El forastero apartó, esta vez más sutil, al párroco para poder entregarle un fuerte abrazo a su pequeño amigo.

—Gracias...

Al separarse lo tomó de la mano y se encaminó a paso apurado a la salida, recogiendo su bolsa de papas desechada en la puerta con anterioridad.

— ¡Es-esperad, Manuel, dejadme obsequiarte algo! —apuró el hombre mayor siguiéndolos con un rosario entre sus manos. Al alcanzarlos, los dos más jóvenes frenaron para permitir que Antonio le colocara el collar a Manuel—. Esto te protegerá siempre de esa bestia y del mal, y no permitirá que te desencamines de Dios.

—Gracias Antonio —dijo él sonriéndole.

—Quizás hasta puedas hacer el milagro de derrotar el demonio que este hombre lleva dentro.

Martín jaló de la mano del más bajo antes de que éste pudiese siquiera despedirse, desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche en dirección a las murallas arboladas que los protegerían de ojos metiches, espías y peligrosos.

Tsuyu: como se vienen cosas sad adfisdfsdg. Espero les haya gustado, extrañaba escribir sobre estos dos monos 3

Meli: Agradezco x1000 a Rocio por este genial capítulo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Nos leemos, un saludo!


	7. Chapter 7

Noche nublada, oscuro profundo, viento que parecía zumbar desgracias.

La madrugada estaba sobre sus talones. Habían corrido en dirección al bosque más cercano por refugio y luego Manuel los había guiado hacia el Norte, donde la flora se representaba más que nada por extensos pastizales de campos y algún que otro pantano que tuvieron que costear. No se detuvieron, cuando uno se tropezaba el otro lo levantaba. No querían mirar atrás, la desesperación por huir era compartida y no sabían cuánto tiempo en realidad llevaban corriendo, pero de seguro habían sido horas… Horas en las que solo paraban para tomar un poco de aire y seguir.

Finalmente pudieron distinguir adentrarse a un nuevo bosque, y entre lo frondoso de su botánica, la capacidad visual siendo frustrada y el cansancio, no pasó mucho tiempo más en el que Martín cayó rendido de espaldas a los pies de un árbol añejo dejando su saco de papas a un costado. La actividad física había hecho estragos en él. Por otra parte, Manuel, si bien parecía agitado, no concebía el grado de cansancio igual al del forastero, pero de todas maneras se sentó para descansar a su lado, ambos apoyando las espaldas contra el tronco del arrayán. Martín tomó varias bocanadas de aire y todas sus exhalaciones daban origen al vapor blanquecino que se escapaba de su aliento y que apenas era visible con la escasa luz natural que ofrecía la noche. El forastero cerró los ojos y descansó su cabeza entre la madera y el hombro de Manuel. El susodicho apoyó la suya contra la del rubio.

—Debe hacer mucho frío… —señaló Martín, todavía entre sus intentos de normalizar su respiración—. Cuando se nos vaya el calor, podemos morir congelados… Hay que… hacer un fogón.

Manuel asintió con un ligero sonido de su voz y tambaleante logró ponerse de pie, seguidamente tomó de las manos a Martín para ayudar a levantarlo.

—Yo busco ramas, tú… haz el lugar —dijo una vez frente a frente con Martín. Había pasado tiempo de que no corría de esa manera, y si bien no se estaba sintiendo exhausto de agitación se sentía un poco mareado.

El rubio suspiró una vez más cerrando los ojos. Todavía había algo que le molestaba.

—Pero si… si hacemos fuego… —tragó con aspereza la poca saliva que había podido acumular en la boca—. El humo… los puede atraer…

El castaño entendió a qué se refería, pero al instante sonrió de una manera cándida que confundió entero a Martín, como si intentara transmitirle un tipo de despreocupación.

—Pero, hace ya de muy lejos que no se escuchan…

—¿Qué? —Martín frunció el ceño desorientado todavía en la sonrisa ajena.

—Que se escuchaban sus voces cuando corríamos…, pero ahora estamos muy lejos, y muy lejos como nosotros no llegaron, se… Mmm… Como que se perdieron —intentó explicarse.

—Los perdimos —alegó el otro comprendiendo, tapando un instante su cara de alivio para refregarla, suspirar y sonreír. Pero luego de esa breve relajación, su mirada volvió a retomar la antes dicha característica buscando nuevamente los ojos avellanas de Manuel—. ¿Cómo es eso de que escuchabas voces?

—Sí… Todo el camino. ¿Tú no? —replicó el interrogante como si fuese lo más normal del mundo ir oyendo voces sin ejecutor físico y visual por la vida.

—No escuché nada, Manu… Es muy raro… —Sin embargo, rememoró rápidamente algunos sucesos ocurridos horas atrás que le hizo replantear su idea sobre la anormalidad. Después de todo, él y hasta María resultaban ser fenómenos. Y hasta había comenzado a sospechar de Margaret. Definitivamente nada normal les estaba sucediendo—. Bueno, te creo… Contáme, ¿qué escuchabas?

El forastero volvió a agacharse para tantear el suelo y comenzar a armar el espacio donde crearían una pequeña fogata que mantuviese por lo menos un poco elevada su sensación térmica antes de que esta disminuyera en esa noche frívola.

—Nada, así, nada limpio. Todo como voces fuertes, gritos… No sé decirlo… —Manuel buscaba en su alrededor las ramitas que podrían usarse.

—¿No se entendían?

—No… No se entendía lo que decían —remarcó. A veces se le borraban de la cabeza algunas de las carentes palabras esenciales que sabía para poder interactuar con esa única persona que tenía al lado. Y ahora que se encontraba mareado, no parecía planear muy bien lo que decía. Le estaba costando.

Cuando Martín terminó de preparar el espacio, comenzó a ayudar con las ramas a Manuel y así con mayor rapidez pudieron armar un pequeño fuego que iba alimentándose con lentitud, pero con seguridad. Ambos se sentaron al frente, juntos para descansar uno contra otro. Manuel se atrevió a descender un poco más y usar el regazo de Martín como almohada… Casi igual a aquella vez que permitió al rubio dormir sobre sus piernas cuando deliraba en fiebre. Ahora él parecía el enfermo.

—Estoy muy cansado… —comentó en confianza entrecerrando los párpados de la molestia cálida que generaba el fuego en frente de su rostro y la mano de Martín apoyándose suavemente sobre su cabellera color tabaco. Sonrió gustoso por el gesto.

—Es que te esforzaste mucho por mí… Te debo la vida, ¿sabés? —Manuel hizo una risita muda, Martín también sonrío resoplando—. No es la primera vez que me salvás de tal manera… Lo único que hago siempre es meterme en líos. Mirá que he estado en cada situación de las más jodidas, pero nunca me crucé con una mujer así… Pensar en ella ahora… da miedo.

—¿Y por qué te quería? —preguntó Manuel con voz débil y adormilada, pero atento a entender las oraciones largas que el rubio le comentaba.

—Ah, bueno… Yo, digamos que no fui muy sincero con ella al principio… Nada sincero —Se corrigió con una sonrisa irónica que borró a los segundos de continuar—. En fin, me comporté de una manera mala; fui mentiroso, desconsiderado, la engañé por conveniencia propia. No esperaba volver a verla nuevamente. Fue… una sorpresa para mí, pero… supuse que tenía que pagar por las maldades que le había hecho pasar y por eso me quedé con ella este tiempo.

Manuel cerró completamente los ojos, pero seguía oyendo al compás de las caricias en su cuero cabelludo que el forastero efectuaba. Suspiró analizando lo dicho en su compresión. Y luego, volvió a levantar un poco los párpados, visualizando las llamas como una nebulosa naranja y en movimiento frente a él. Con algo de timidez apoyó una de sus manos sobre la rodilla de Martín, presionándole con poca fuerza, dudando en modular…

—Tú… eres malo, ¿verdad?

—¡No! —exclamó Martín prepotentemente, tomando por sorpresa en un respingo a Manuel, congelándolo en su posición. Al instante sintió la tensión que había generado en su compañero y aclaró su garganta—. Perdón… Perdonáme… —chasqueó la lengua apenado juntando sus manos cuando Manuel volvió a enderezarse en su lugar, Martín permaneció con la mirada afligida en el fuego—. Es que yo tengo… Hay… Hay algo que no te conté, porque nunca a nadie se lo he contado… Y… si yo llegara a confesártelo tengo miedo a tu rechazo.

Un breve silencio se apoderó del bosque, hasta daba la impresión de que los insectos nocturnos habían dejado de hacerse notar. El único ruido que permaneció distrayendo sus atenciones era el crujir de la leña ardiendo. Manuel tomó la mano de Martín lentamente hasta que pudo entrelazarla con esa, una muestra de apoyo que le daba aun si el rubio no podía mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Eso es algo malo? —interrogó sutil.

Martín apretó la mandíbula aguantando brevemente su respiración al asentir con la cabeza. Manuel movió la suya de arriba para abajo con ligereza, llevando su mirada nuevamente al otro.

—Yo trato… —comenzó diciendo Martín con dificultad motriz emocional al hablar—. Yo no quiero ser malo y trato de no acercarme mucho a nadie para no hacerles daño, pero no puedo controlarlo… Esta… _maldición_ es más fuerte que yo. Es eso lo que me hace ser malo —completó con la cabeza a gacha, consumiéndose en aflicción por cada palabra.

—¿Entonces, sin eso tú no serías malo?

—Eso pienso yo.

Otro pequeño silencio dado, que fue fracturado por una risita envuelta en un suspiro de alivio liberada de la boca de Manuel. Martín lo miró curioso.

—Entonces no, no es tu culpa —confirmó sonriéndole—. No eres malo dentro.

Martín lo observó algo sorprendido, y tardó un poco en concebir el permiso de sus mejillas para dejarle sonreírle como agradecimiento… Solo unas simples palabras podían conmoverle el corazón, y eran aquellas que vinculaban su persona con una fe que él no tenía, pero que permanecía en alguien más. Hace tanto tiempo ya había aceptado su destino, que jamás creyó que dejaría de ser malo para todos… Según Manuel, él no era malo dentro, en su interior…. Martín se sintió bastante avergonzado al darse cuenta lo feliz que lo había puesto aquella pequeña frase.

—¿Te duele algo? —preguntó Manuel sacando al otro de sus pensamientos, llevando su otra mano a cubrir la que ya estaba entrelazada con la de Martín.

—¿Eh?… No… Nada, ¿por qué? —sonrió un tanto desentendido por la espontánea pregunta ajena.

—Porque tus ojos están por llorar —remarcó en un tono preocupado y suave.

El forastero se sorprendió, no se había dado cuenta de ello. Con la mano libre que tenía se secó rápidamente los lagrimales y rio un poco para convencer a Manuel de que no era nada.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien… Pasa que el fuego me cansa la vista y se me aguan los ojos, tengo algo de sueño también, es por eso —explicó.

—Ah… Sí.

—Intentemos dormir un poco, fue una larga noche —dijo entonces estirándose hasta su saco de papas, metió mano y revolviendo sacó una larga manta, luego amoldó la bolsa y la acomodó a su costado—. Usamos la bolsa de almohada y nos tapamos bien con esto, ¿dale?

Manuel lo miró levantarse para ir a buscar helechos y otras hojas grandes que puso a lo largo del suelo terminando en la bolsa de papas al lado del fogón. Luego se ubicó sentado en el límite medio e invitó con la mano al menor a sentarse a su lado… Le había cedido el costado más cálido.

—Bueno, descansemos un poco —El rubio se sacó las botas dejándolas a un lado de la bolsa, y luego le indicó al otro que se acostara de largo, él los cubrió con la manta doblada al medio para mantener más calor ya que esta era lo suficientemente grande para cubrir a cuatro individuos.

Después de taparse se recostó al lado de Manuel poniéndose de costado en dirección al fuego. Manuel estaba demasiado a gusto, no solo por la calidez que mantenían, sino por aquella que se avivaba en su pecho. Sonrío cerrando los ojos para sí mismo. Lo comprendió… Solo Martín podía ser capaz de darle ese calor que tanto disfrutaba. Se sentía dichoso por tenerlo a su lado de nuevo. Los días en la iglesia se le habían hecho un martirio, y si bien estaba a gusto con el trato y la ropa que recibió de Antonio, no podía comparar la satisfacción tan grande que sentía al estar así de cerca de Martín...

Manuel le dio la espalda perdiendo su vista en la brasas danzantes. Martín aprovechó para acurrucarse más al pequeño pasando una mano por su torso para abrazarlo y dormir con la mitad de la cara escondida entre la tela y el cabello de Manuel. El de piel parda posó su mano en la que el rubio usaba para rodearlo por la altura de las costillas, y se dejó envolver en ese mareo que venía trayendo… Y en el calor del fuego, del abrazo y de su pecho… Por completo amó todas esas sensaciones cándidas que nunca imaginó que experimentaría alguna vez.

Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, Manuel sintió descansar su alma. Y durmió junto a Martín.

…

La mañana siguiente amaneció un poco pesada, hacía algo de calor y las nubes de la noche anterior se iban dispersando de a poco.

Martín abrió sus ojos con pereza, tanteando a su lado la ausencia de la figura que había dormido esa noche con él. Se enderezó de golpe al no verlo. Miró rápidamente hacia todos lados hasta que lo vio a unos metros de cuclillas conversando con un pequeño… ¿ciervo? Se sorprendió. Ese en definitiva era una especie de ciervo, pero este era demasiado pequeño en comparación a los que había visto alguna vez. Parecía salido de un cuento de hadas, la mascota de una princesa.

—Tienes que volver, no puedes seguirme… —Le decía Manuel un poquito rígido mientras el animalito lo miraba con la neutralidad gesticular que caracterizan a la mayoría de las especies, este no tenía intenciones de hacerle caso parecía.

Martín sonrió y despabilándose con estiramientos de sus miembros, se dispuso a ponerse las botas y se levantó para caminar hasta Manuel. Cuando el animalito se percató de la presencia de Martín salió huyendo a esconderse por unos arbustos. El rubio se decepcionó, le hubiese gustado haberlo visto más de cerca.

—Qué lindo ese bichito, era un ciervito chiquitito —mencionó con ternura.

—Pudú, así se llama —corrigió Manuel enderezándose para encarar a su compañero.

—Ah, mirá vos. No sabía, me enseñaste algo nuevo, gracias —Martín le sacudió el pelo de forma cariñosa.

Manuel le sonrió contento. Si bien solo mencionó una palabra, Martín ya le había agradecido por algo que él le había enseñado. Ya estaba sintiendo adictivas las pequeñas palabras de agradecimiento que tenía el rubio para con él. Por otra parte, miró el cuello del más alto, y todavía con la sonrisa intacta devolvió la vista a los ojos contrarios.

—¿Te gusta?

—¿El bichito? Es bonito.

—No, esto… —Manuel llevó su mano al cuello ajeno para tomar entre sus dedos el rosario que él mismo le había puesto al forastero mientras dormía y que ahora traía colgando.

Martín, al notarlo, palideció. Se petrificó un segundo viendo desde su perspectiva las bolitas del collar acabando en una cruz santa. Desesperado apartó la mano de Manuel, y negando consecutivamente a los gritos se lo sacó del cuello. Manuel retrocedió unos pasos, pero no se había asustado del todo, se encontraba confundido, y hasta algo molesto.

—¿¡Qué haces?! ¡No te lo quites! ¡Antonio dijo que era para el bien!

—¡Antonio quiso matarme desde que me vio cerca tuyo! —exclamó en respuesta Martín a punto de tirar el collar vaya a saber en dónde, pero se detuvo en el acto.

Algo parecía fuera de lugar… Esa figura de santidad no estaba ardiendo entre sus manos, no lo estaba hiriendo.

—¿M-Martín?

—No quema… —El otro lo observó expectante—. No me quema el rosario… ¿Por qué? —sonrió incrédulo de lo que le ocurría, y así volvió a mirar a Manuel, sosteniendo el collar ahora con sus dos manos—. ¿De verdad es un rosario bendecido y no me quema?… Es un milagro. ¿Por qué no me quema?

Martín siguió repitiendo su pregunta casi retóricamente mientras se animaba a volver a ponerse el collar en el cuello, no dejaba de sonreír. Manuel volvió a acercarse.

—¿Los collares te queman?

—No, bueno, no todos, estos sí —Le mostró ejemplificando—. Cuando yo tocaba algo como esto me quemaba, por eso cuando Antonio me mostró la cruz tuve que empujarlo para que no me tocara con eso, fue una suerte el que haya elegido el bastón para golpearme —remarcó riendo de recordarlo—. ¡Pe-pero mirá, ahora no sé por qué no me quema!… ¿Dios me habrá dado una oportunidad?

Manuel no entendió mucho la situación que el otro planteaba y más encima que hablaba rápido, pero respondiendo a lo último se le contagió la sonrisa de nuevo.

—Sí, creo que sí. Pero, es como, algo mío que yo te doy a ti, para que sea tuyo ahora.

El contrario frenó de a poco su euforia manteniendo su serenidad simpatizante.

—¿Me lo regalás?

—Sí, eso, te lo regalo.

—Ah… —Se llevó una mano a sus labios pensativo—. Por ahí por eso no me quema, porque no lo usaste para lastimarme, sino que me lo regalaste… —miró la cruz sostenida con sus dedos y suspirando sonrió una vez más, murmurando lo último para sí—. Espero que este regalo sea una buena señal divina.

Volvió su mirar hacia Manuel y ambos se reflejaron sonriendo como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo. «No debo ser tan malo ahora.», pensó Martín y se acercó para abrazarlo y para agradecerle por el obsequio. El castaño también alegó el abrazo.

—Sos un ángel…

…

Luego de un rato se sentaron a "desayunar" un poco de pan y embutido de calabresa y queso que Martín había guardado entre otras cosas, también algo de agua que le quedaba en su pequeña botella, pronto debía recargar. Manuel le contaba, mientras tanto, que aquel pudú que había visto siempre lo seguía a donde fuese, y que no esperaba encontrarlo tan lejos de donde solía andar. Se notaba que el animal tenía un tipo de conexión especial con Manuel y por eso iba detrás de este siempre, tal como un perro fiel. Era sorprendente la distancia que había recorrido.

El sol estaba radiante, la mediatarde estaba exquisita para seguir caminando, pues según Manuel, faltaba poco para llegar a una ruta que al recorrerla los alejaría completamente de Castro. Estaba seguro de que la conocía, eso sí, no sabía bien cuándo había andado por esa, pero de que existía, existía y no estaban muy lejos. Sin embargo, todavía inmersos en el bosque, Martín frenó para pedirle a Manuel armar otro campamento.

—Por hoy descansemos acá —sentenció al notar cómo de a poquito el cielo iba adoptando un matiz anaranjado, faltaba solo un par de horas para que comenzase a atardecer… y ya era viernes.

Al armar el campamento nuevamente con un fogón, Martín estaba sumamente inquieto y caminaba de un lado al otro haciendo confundir mucho a Manuel, quien tampoco se estaba animando a preguntar por temor a otro de esos sobresaltos que tanto le disgustaba. Las horas pasaron y el sol ya estaba en su recta final. Era el momento.

—Manuel —llamó la atención del chiquillo que estaba probando unas moras que había encontrado, sentado al lado de la fogata—, tengo que irme rápido. Mañana vuelvo, ¿sí? Es solo por esta noche, pero voy a volver —completó con la voz nerviosa.

Manuel se paralizó y sus moras cayeron al suelo. Su rostro se consternó inmediatamente y sus ojos comenzaron a adquirir un brillo de incertidumbre y temor… No quería volver a experimentar esa sensación, esa de cuando estaba solo. Mejor dicho, sin Martín. Si apenas había pasado un día de nuevo con él, ¿por qué ahora debía marcharse de repente, abandonándolo otra vez?… Como la otra vez…

Tambaleante se levantó de su lugar para pararse frente a Martín, lo miró fijamente a sus ojos esmeraldas. Y exigió con su propia mirada húmeda una explicación urgente, una confortación instantánea.

—¿D-dónde vas?… Ya me… Ya me estás dejando otra vez —escupió dolido.

—No, no, no es así. Te digo que me esperes acá, que voy a volver.

—P-pero, no, no quiero, estoy contigo ahora. Iré contigo.

—No podés, entendélo, ¿sí? Te tenés que quedar acá.

—¡No quiero! —chilló sin poder aguantarse ya las lágrimas y aferró sus manos al suéter de Martín—. ¿Por qué no quieres que yo vaya contigo?… S-si soy yo el que de ti cuida…

Quedó mudo un momento. Su pecho dolió en el instante que vio caer a cuentagotas las lágrimas ajenas. Se sintió un inútil, y esa seguridad de bondad que había recuperado la noche anterior y en la mañana se había vuelto a esfumar. No había caso, siempre terminaba lastimando a quienes le importaba aunque no quisiese, eso era lo peor de su maldición.

Abrazó a Manuel, con fuerza. Por lo menos ahora no le estaba mintiendo, porque desde un principio tenía la intención de volver, solo que odiaba ser alguien tan pesado en la ya triste y extraña vida de ese pequeño.

—Ya sé… Pero ahora dejáme cuidar de vos —respiró profundo y tomó valor—. La cosa mala, esa que te dije ayer, va a volver cuando se haga de noche… y no quiero lastimarte cuando yo me haga malo... Tengo que cuidarte de mí.

No entendió del todo, y su angustia tampoco le dejaba retener las oraciones completas en su mente para recalcularlas, pero, aun así una vez más, Manuel decidió creer en que Martín sí volvería si se iba… Eso deseaba intensamente. Lo demostró aferrándose también al más alto.

—Manu, mantené la fogata prendida hasta que yo vuelva, así me guio por el humo —pidió todavía sin despegarse del otro.

—Sí, voy a hacer eso… Vuelve rápido… Por favor.

—Voy a volver lo antes posible, lo prometo.

—Te creo —dijo Manuel intentando secar torpemente sus lágrimas, y seguido siendo ayudado por Martín.

—Cuidáte por favor, ya me voy.

Martín le dejó un fugaz beso en la frente que hizo sorprender a Manuel y contestar tardíamente un "Aquí te espero" que seguro el rubio no oyó al echarse a correr y perderse entre el follaje.

Manuel tocó con la punta de sus dedos la zona besada por Martín y sonrío de nuevo, aun si seguía sollozando. Y es que parecía que ese pequeño beso había mantenido sellado el calor de su pecho, por lo menos hasta que el forastero regresara… Aun así se sintió un poco en duda llevando ambas manos a esa ya dicha parte de su cuerpo, en un intento de proteger ese calorcito tan dulce.

Giró en su lugar para volver a sentarse cerca del fuego y vio la bolsa de Martín con todas sus pertenencias —excepto por la ropa que se había llevado puesta— intactas y a su cuidado. Había dejado todas sus cosas con Manuel…

Definitivamente volvería. Solo esperaba que no tardara tanto.

* * *

Hola soy Tsuyu. Perdón por la demora. Ya me voy a poner las pilas con la historia :3 Espero les haya gustado. Nos leemos en unos días.

¡Hola de nuevo lectoras, soy MelyVal! Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo tanto como yo. La historia se está poniendo cada vez mejor! Si les gustó, por favor compártanlo!, nos vemoooos!


	8. Chapter 8

Martín se marchó hacia el Este, intentando distanciarse lo más posible de donde se había quedado su compañero. Estaba exhausto, hambriento, pero ansioso. Tenía temor de caer en fiebre nuevamente como esa vez en donde perdió la conciencia por más de un día y que así le fuese imposible volver con Manuel, por otra parte los síntomas de las transformaciones estaban escalando sobre él. Su olfato como nunca se había puesto demasiado sensible, hasta juraba haber recorrido algunos kilómetros e incluso así podía sentir el olor de su campamento a la distancia, aunque poco a poco iba saliendo de su rango. Quedó tendido contra unos arbustos, se encontraba en una pequeña arboleda y frente a él un campo abierto de altos pastizales, a lo lejos distinguía otros conjuntos de arboladas y parecía que hasta algunos cerros. Nada de civilización.

—Estoy completamente perdido —suspiró aliviado. Lejos de todo aroma conocido y sociedad, estaba seguro de que no haría daño a nadie.

Permaneció en ese mismo lugar por largo tiempo, esperando. Agradecía que no contaba con una hostil baja temperatura como la noche anterior, pero aun así estaba tiritando un poco de frío.

La madrugada la sentía cerca, en cualquier momento los síntomas más graves comenzarían, pero estaba relajado hasta entonces. Solo era aguantar esa noche, y ya podría seguir escapando de Castro hacia cualquier otro lugar.

Comenzaron a pesarles los párpados, su consciencia poco a poco se iba adormeciendo. Se adelantó a los hechos logrando desnudarse por completo con la poca estabilidad que tenía dejando sus prendas atadas a unas ramas, lo único que no dejó allí fue su rosario, el cual deseaba no estropear futuramente, tenía algo de fe en que no pasaría. La picazón estaba en la punta de sus pies. Suspiró profundo, el transe estaba llegando, todo como siempre hasta ahora, pero…

—¡¿Sergio, dónde estás!?

Totalmente desorientado abrió sus ojos —de escleróticas ya negras e irises imitando el color de la sangre—; los cuales buscaban en una oscuridad propia y tambaleante la dirección en la que sus oídos habían detectado aquella voz familiar.

—Ma-Margaret —logró modular hiperventilando a escasos minutos de efectuar sus revolcadas en la tierra.

—¡Vuelve aquí! —La voz no tenía dirección alguna, pues se encontraba asida a los graznidos de una parvada de cuervos de manera omnipresente sobre él.

Su corazón latía desesperadamente. Estaba en el peor momento para escapar de Margaret.

Comenzó a correr entre los pastizales intentando huir como fuese posible de esa voz. Ya estaba absorto en la ceguera temporal, en el extremo calor que sentía y en la picazón que había llegado más agresiva que nunca.

Tropezó, gruñó, rascó y arrancó el pasto con sus uñas en desesperación por estar perdiendo su consciencia y que posiblemente Margaret estuviese cerca… A punto de verlo en esa horrible forma, y quizás en peligro de estar cerca de él. Aunque la sensación que escalofriaba su cuerpo se asemejaba a tenerle más pavor a la misma mujer que a la posibilidad de que esta estuviese en riesgo. ¿Por qué se presentaba ahora, justamente en ese instante?

Los malditos cuervos no se callaban, la voz de Margaret repetía una y otra vez lo mismo y él solo gritaba, porque ya no tenía voz humana en su garganta. Se arrastró todavía poniendo de su propia voluntad para no cumplir su meta de revolcarse por tres veces.

—¡¿Dónde vas!? —Sus ojos se inundaban, resistirse consciente a su transformación era una de las peores torturas que pudo haber tenido que enfrentar.

—Andá-te —Su ronquido fue débil y doloroso, pero no podía hacer nada contra eso.

—¡Todo por su culpa, por él me dejaste!

Martín no aguantó más y yació planchado en el suelo, su cuerpo entumecido comenzaba a temblar, estaba llorando de la peor manera posible; sin voz.

—¡Por Manuel, por él! —El son demandante parecía gritarle al lado de sus enrojecidas orejas. Toda su piel se estaba tornado tinto de la presión.

«Manu es un ángel...», pensó porque no podía responder, empuñando duramente la cruz en su mano derecha. Le estaba doliendo absolutamente todo, hasta el alma.

—¡Él es malo para ti! ¡Tú eras bueno antes de él!

Se quebraba a más no poder. "Tú eras bueno" era una frase fuerte para él, demasiado valorada en su interior…, pero el contexto era el peor para decirla.

—¡Ve y mátalo!

—N-no… —aparentó decir en el comienzo de su convulsión.

Varios cuervos aterrizaban a su lado y algunos lo sobrevolaban, él todavía no se daba cuenta del escenario, no podía verlo… Ni tampoco ver a ese que entre todos comenzó a planear su vuelo aterrizando frente suyo con piernas de dama terminando de aparecer como esa mujer de la que tanto se había esforzado por escapar.

—¿Qué clase de bestia eres? ¡¿Por qué te resistes a tu instinto?! —Le gritó Margaret enfurecida con la escena desopilante que tenía a Martín de protagonista. Rechinó los dientes. Al fin que lo había encontrado y que tenía la posibilidad de ver la clase de criatura con la que estuvo conviviendo, pero Martín estaba rígido intentando atrasar su transformación—. Tienes instinto asesino, ¿verdad? ¿¡Eres una bestia!? ¡Déjate fluir, ser bueno con tu naturaleza!

Martín solo tuvo fuerza de negar con la cabeza, pero entonces el resto de su cuerpo respondió solo y ya, en contra de su voluntad, este giró sobre sí mismo una vez…

—¡N-no! —gruñó con una voz de reserva que se encontraba resquebrajada.

—¡Sí, Sergio, sé bueno contigo y ve a matarlo, hazlo, te haces daño a ti mismo! ¿¡No te das cuenta!? ¡Ese chiquillo no te querrá cerca cuando se entere de lo que eres! ¡No sabrá apreciar lo bueno que eres y te abandonará, es mejor acabarlo ahora por ti mismo! —insistía Margaret entusiasmada de presenciar aquello, quizás todo lo que decía era por rabia, pero no quitaba el hecho de que quería intentar jugar con el subconsciente de Martín probando de lo que podía llegar a ser capaz, ¿y qué mejor para ella que poner a Manuel de conejillo de indias? Tanto le había fastidiado ese fenómeno al que Martín tanto apego le tenía, los resultados de un posible ataque hacia ese chiquillo se le hacían de lo más interesantes.

El cuerpo de Martín giró por segunda vez, y en la tercera ya no tuvo la capacidad de resistirse… Todo su mundo se nubló ante él.

Margaret se alejó corriendo y luego retomó su forma de cuervo para sobrevolar a Martín y observar el momento junto en el que un intenso pelaje negro comenzaba a cubrirlo por completo, sus orejas crecían alargadas y caídas, y una extensa cola nacía abriéndose paso desde su columna. Su cuerpo encorvado tomaba una forma canina. Sus piernas se convirtieron en alargadas y flacas patas, sus brazos también. Le surgieron uñas huesudas y filosas. Y su atractivo rostro se perdió entre el pelaje y un estirado hocico… Sus ojos rojos pasaron a tener un brillo vil intenso y su rosario de madera se camufló entre las oscuras hebras capilares.

La mujer se posó en una rama gruesa de un alto árbol y, recuperando su forma humana sentada, se llevó una mano a la boca de sorpresa. Jamás había visto una criatura así. Desde allí se oía la acelerada y ronca respiración, como la que emite un cerdo, pero prontamente esta comenzó a intensificarse a un tono terroríficamente gutural.

Esa bestia se levantó sobre sus patas desequilibrado, empezando a correr desproporcionadamente detrás de lo graznidos inalcanzables. «Es ahora o nunca.», pensó Margaret retomando su forma de ave y volando una vez más sobre esa reciente criatura a una distancia precavida, pero lo suficientemente cerca para seguir atormentándolo auditivamente.

—¡Ve Sergio! ¡No tienes porqué aferrarte a esa ilusión! ¡Ve a buscar a Manuel! ¡Acábalo! —Margaret seguía trasmitiendo sus insinuaciones asesinas a la descabellada mente de Martín…

Una mente que, por alguna razón en su bestia imagen, reconoció el nombre de "Manuel" y se dispuso a correr por el monte en su búsqueda.

* * *

En todo el tiempo en el que se encontró solo, aprovechó para trasladar el campamento a unos metros más interinos pero con copas arboladas más escasas, de esa manera el humo del fuego se elevaría sin problemas vistosamente por sobre el bosque. Y para su conveniencia, en vez de usar el método del pedernal, le resultaba mucho más sencilla y rápida la manera en que Martín le enseñó a hacer fuego con las piedras especiales que él siempre traía consigo en su bolsa; de pirita y sílex.

Una vez todo en su lugar, hurtó un poco más de calabresa, le había encantado, pero solo un pedazo pequeño, así Martín y él tendría todavía qué comer por lo menos hasta el siguiente día.

Suspiró al sentarse frente a la fogata. Desde esa parte del bosque, por lo menos, podía ver las estrellas del cielo todavía con algunas nubes estorbando, pero sin la suficiente imposición para esperar una tormenta. Se alivió por eso. Pues, aunque seguía saliendo descalzo a caminar en el bosque, se había acostumbrado a quedarse por las noches en un acogedor cuartito en la iglesia que le preparó Antonio, con cobijas y colchón; y Martín también se había acostumbrado a la ancha cama de su cuarto en la estancia de Margaret… Volver a dormir en el suelo frío de la naturaleza había sido incómodo para ambos, mas se la aguantaban, debían volver a acostumbrarse como en los viejos tiempos, no estaban en condiciones de dárselas de delicados.

Las horas pasaron sombríamente. La madrugada ya estaba sobre él. Manuel siguió manteniendo viva la fogata poniendo ramitas que había acumulado a lo largo del día cada tanto. Tenía esa particularidad de dormir poco, o nada, se le había hecho muy extraño aquella noche en la que se sintió tan mareado y quedó dormido junto a Martín… Aunque recordar eso le hacía sonreír inexplicablemente. No recordaba la última vez que había dormido con tanta calma, y le era raro porque el rubio sí dormía bastante mucho más que él, Antonio también, de hecho cualquier persona que él espiara por las noches dormía profundamente… Se preguntó entonces si había algo mal consigo mismo, ¿qué grado de calor en su pecho debía obtener para relajarse de tan bamboleante manera?

El pudu que se encontraba a su lado paró ambas orejas al escuchar un aullido a la distancia. Manuel dejó de dar vuelta en sus pensamientos concentrándose en aquel llamado salvaje que no pudo reconocer, pues nunca había oído algo igual.

Sintió curiosidad.

* * *

Su respiración era agitada, sus aullidos consecutivos e instintivos, su vista era mala con los mechones negros estropeándole el sentido y la madrugada iba dejándolo atrás.

Pero faltaba poco.

Margaret lo perseguía insistiéndole que fuese a buscar a Manuel, que lo matara. Seguía cada parada y cada corrida de esa bestia, su caza de animales pequeños, su pelea con zorros y su ambrosía por la carroña que encontraba en su camino sin rumbo. Pero ella no se daba por vencida, seguía insistiendo a viva voz que fuese a buscar a Manuel. No estaba para nada convencida de que la forma bestial de "Sergio" solo se limitara a un "perro salvaje grande", ese extraño canino debía representar algo más sorprendente, debía conocer la naturaleza de ese ser… ¿Y si no era asesina, qué naturaleza era entonces? ¿Con qué propósito existir? ¿Con qué razón apropiarse de manera domestica de una bestia que no cumpliera con su estándar personal de guardián? Ojalá fuese de instinto asesino, pues, si no, estaba segura que ella misma lo mataría.

El oscuro manto negro se iba tiñendo de un color orquídea, el indicativo de que el asomar del sol estaba a menos de una hora. Margaret no sabía si el amanecer afectaría en algo a la forma actual de Martín, pero, por alguna razón, lo presintió, una extraña ansiedad la recorrió y su paciencia llegó al final.

Retomó su forma humana aterrizando bruscamente frente a la criatura, haciéndole frente. Quien sería Martín ahora frenó de golpe espantado, y giro rápidamente con intenciones de huir. Margaret sintió paralizarse por un breve momento, esperaba más, pero aun así, volvió a seguirlo en su forma voladora.

Su mente irrazonable encabezaba atropelladamente el nombre del pequeño castaño que lo esperaba, solo existía esa palabra para él aun si no comprendía lo que significaba.

"Manuel, Manuel, Manuel".

Dejó de correr al visualizar una chimenea de humo elevarse por sobre el bosque. Aulló por aullar como lo había durante toda la noche. Desvió su trote hacia un lugar opuesto al humo, donde el bosque se ponía pesado de frondoso y le costaba escabullirse entre los pozos y las ramas desenterradas que lo hacían chillar y tropezar una y otra vez.

A Margaret le costaba entrometerse justamente en esa zona, creía que lo estaba perdiendo, así que volvió a su forma humana para correr tras él…, pero ya no lo veía. Lo maldijo y eligió correr derecho por donde iba intentando frenar para detectar algún sonido del cual se pudiese guiar… ¡A lo lejos, detrás de una pared de gruesos arbustos! Por allí lo oyó gruñir.

* * *

Entonces allí estaba Manuel, parado frente a esa criatura extraña que se mantenía en cuatro patas gruñéndole en posición defensiva, mostrando sus amarillentos y largos colmillos en el acto. El castaño palideció, se aferró fuertemente al pudu que tenía alzado y su respiración fluía entrecortada al sentirse ahogado en el tufo que emanaba el contrario. Estaba estático manteniendo fijamente su vista en los endemoniados ojos rojos de la bestia frente suyo. El pequeño ciervo se alteró, quiso fallidamente escabullirse de los brazos temblorosos de Manuel mientras este le _shusheaba_ con la mandíbula rígida y el corazón eufórico de las ganas de huir.

Rápidamente los ojos de la criatura se desenfocaron para anclarse en el pequeño animal inquieto. Estos se abrieron como luna llena eclipsada en sangre. Aquella feroz bestia olía el miedo del corazón latente más pequeño y, por ende, más veloz…

La bestia dio un paso al frente.

—¡N-no, vete! —exigió empavorecido Manuel. Retrocediendo ese paso que el otro le había oprimido—. ¡Atrás! —exigió frunciendo fuertemente el ceño, pero de pura presión.

Su reacción fue lenta. Dos pasos impulsores le bastó a la salvaje criatura para abalanzarse sobre Manuel haciéndolo caer chocando contra el tronco de un árbol y lastimando al pudu por otra parte contra una piedra en una de sus patas delanteras. Apenas pudo estabilizarse a tiempo para intentar ponerse de frente al atacante y evitar así que este fuese contra el pequeño ciervo.

Margaret llegó para verlo todo, y, convirtiéndose en cuervo una vez más, graznó revoloteando sobre Martín el nombre de Manuel. Por su parte, el castaño la oía, pero estaba tan concentrado en proteger al pudu reteniendo con su poca fuerza los zarpazos que la bestia lanzaba que no podía llegar a procesar la intromisión de ese cuervo parlante.

—¡Eso es! ¡Mata a Manuel! —exclamó el ave.

"Manuel...". El desenfreno salvaje no se hizo esperar.

Un fiero zarpazo iba a una dirección desprotegida y vital del cuerpo de Manuel que no se percató a tiempo de cubrir. Sintió que su corazón se saldría del pecho y cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando lo peor.

—Martín… ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó ensimismado, solo oyendo el gruñido frustrado de la criatura. Mas, ningún impacto sintió.

Abrió sus ojos, otro zarpazo llegaría, quiso esquivarlo, pero estaba seguro en esa milésima de acción de que podría llegar a golpear en su brazo. Sin embargo, la pata se deslizó de una manera ininterrumpida desde su punto de fuga hasta el punto final de alcance… y el brazo de Manuel no fue tocado en el proceso…

—¿Q-qué ocurre? —Se preguntó intentando defenderse innecesariamente de zarpazos que atravesaban su cuerpo sin violentarlo… Lo traspasaban.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Margaret se encontraba igual de confundida.

No entendía por qué ninguno de los ataques de Martín podían dañar al pequeño fenómeno…, pero entonces, creyó reconocer una razón. «Quizás su forma física materializada se mantenga estable con vibraciones positivas o neutrales, básicas en la naturaleza, pero se altera en momentos de suma negatividad… Después de todo yo siempre supe que ese chico que vagaba en el bosque se trataba de un fenómeno que nadie veía. Solo entre fenómenos pueden atraerse tanto.», pensó dándose la razón así misma, pues sus años en la brujería no eran pocos como para evitar reconocer una figura de su folklore mitológico chilote. Se dignó a estacionarse de nuevo sobre una alta rama en su forma de mujer y seguir observando con mayor detenimiento la escena.

Notaba cómo la criatura se frustraba al no poder efectuar sus ataques.

Manuel quedó estático mirando sus brazos, siendo traspasado de cuerpo entero como si con el mismo efecto del humo estuviese lidiando. Comenzó a llorar por no entender, llamó desesperadamente a Martín entre gritos de similitud infantil, y al abrir sus ojos una vez más, con su capacidad visual nublada por las lágrimas, notó un objeto familiar colgado en el cuello de la criatura que ahora se desviaba a atacar al pequeño animalito rengo.

—El… collar… ¡No! —No pudo levantarse a tiempo a defenderlo.

El canino mordió por el pescuezo al pudu, sacudiéndolo varias veces y terminando por quebrárselo.

—¡No, vete ahora, vete! —chilló Manuel intentando inútilmente socorrer al animalito tomando al mamífero más grande del cuero del lomo, y solo logrando arrancarle el rosario que traía con él, haciendo caer a Manuel de espaldas mientras seguía ocupándose de devorar al pequeño animalito.

Manuel estaba mareado otra vez. Pero esta no era una sensación cándida de la que se dejaría llevar. Su mundo sobre él daba vueltas; las copas de los árboles se balanceaban furiosas, más que en la realidad, su corazón latía sin control alguno y en su mano empuñaba con dudosa fuerza el collar arrancado que sabía perfectamente que pertenecía a Martín… Hasta creía alucinar ver a una mujer sentada en una de las ramas más altas de un árbol, pero su vista era engañosa, pues las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar cual vertientes montañosas. El sonido tosco de la carne y los huesos quebrándose, el olor a muerte a su lado, y su parálisis de pánico. Era una de las peores pesadillas que estaba viviendo. Se mantuvo petrificado.

—Martín… Vuelve pronto… —quebró llorando su nombre.

Por primera vez dejó de sentirse autosuficiente. Lo necesitaba y mucho. El amanecer estaba a solo unos minutos y él no había llegado. Su pecho se enfriaba junto un sentimiento de incertidumbre y soledad... ¿Vio bien? La mujer se había hecho cuervo y se fue volando lejos graznando.

Pero todo se había aminorado. El sol se había asomado. Su respiración se podía oír un poco más clara, y ya los molestos ruidos que emitía la criatura se habían reemplazado por unos extraños lamentos… ¿Lamentos?

Olvidó por completo lo que le había ocurrido a su cuerpo minutos atrás, y se enderezó sentado en su lugar mirando nuevamente a la bestia… que ya no estaba…, porque en su lugar estaba Martín, apareciendo entre el pelaje negro, las orejas caídas y la cola larga, completamente sucio, manchado en tierra húmeda en sangre. Sostenido por sus rodillas y sus manos en el suelo. Mirándolo…

Y Martín también estaba llorando mientras se miraban.

Manuel inhaló profundamente llevándose ambas manos a tapar su boca. Entrecerrando sus ojos en un nuevo sollozo.

—¿M-Martín, de verdad eres tú? —preguntó tembloroso desde su lugar.

Martín separó la mandíbula permitiéndose gimotear en el acto. Llorando, como bien se dice, a mares.

—Perdón… No quería… —Todas las partes caninas que lo identificaban iban desapareciendo con dolorosa lentitud.

El pequeño moreno se levantó tambaleante de su lugar, y fue a derribarse de rodillas frente a Martín, clavando sus ojos aguados en él, y tomando una de sus manos con ambas suyas.

—Mataste… al pudu… —Le recordó con un hilo de voz.

—Perdón… —reiteró Martín en un suspiro cerrando sus ojos para sellarlos entre lágrimas.

Con inseguridad, Manuel soltó la mano de Martín. Ambos quedaron cabizbajo. Unos segundos pasaron en un sollozante silencio, y luego el menor se levantó para caminar hacia los restos de lo que alguna vez había sido un compañero.

Martín cayó inconsciente detrás suyo, su cansancio terminó por derrotarlo. Mas, Manuel no lo miró. Se mantuvo con un ceño fruncido molesto, intentando detener sus propias lágrimas refregando sus ojos y nariz con los antebrazos, mientras cavaba la tierra con sus manos a un costado del cadáver. No se detuvo. Trataba de contener su alterada respiración. Quería terminar ese labor y darle una sepultura a su pequeño amigo.

—Perdón… No pude hacer más —murmuró a los restos que con poca impresión tomaba con sus mugrientas manos y los ubicaba dentro de la fosa.

Al terminar volvió a amontonar la tierra extraída y la palmeó hasta dejar prolijo el montículo. Quedó de rodillas allí por varios minutos. No quería voltear a ver al forastero… por ahora solo quería lamentarse por la pérdida de ese pudu.

* * *

—¡Por aquí!

—¡Enseguida!

—¡Sí!

Distinta voces en un tono molesto, en graznido entendibles. Estaban lejos, pero sabía que eran los mismos griteríos que hace rato los venían persiguiendo. ¿Esa mujer cuervo había ido a buscar ayuda?… Esa mujer… ¡Margaret! Esa bruja había estado detrás de Martín todo ese tiempo.

—¡Martín! —giró a verlo, seguía inconsciente en el suelo.

Corrió hasta él atolondradamente, se tropezó en su meta, pero no le importó. Una vez frente al rubio lo tomó del rostro, la cacheteó en las mejillas gritando su nombre, zamarreándolo hasta que a duras penas Martín fue abriendo sus ojos.

—¿Manu…? —reconoció todavía hundido en su feroz malestar mañanero.

—¡Martín, arriba, hay que buscar tus cosas! ¡Ella ya viene! —Le avisó cruzando su brazo por debajo del de Martín rodeando su espalda tratando de impulsarlo.

Lo logró con mucha dificultad, pero el forastero también puso de su parte para poder mantenerse en pie y hacer un sobre-esfuerzo que sabía luego le pasaría factura.

Manuel, con la luz de la mañana, ya podía ubicar —aun si se levantaba la neblina— la dirección que debía tomar hacia la próxima ruta. Pero primero debían tomar las cosas del campamento, vestir a Martín y seguir huyendo.

Una vez guiados exitosamente por el humo de la fogata todavía viva, Manuel ayudó a vestir cual niño a Martín; separando sus brazos para ponerle una camisa, sirviendo de apoyo para que mantuviese el equilibrio a la hora de ponerse el calzón y el pantalón, y un suéter para recuperar calor. Guardaron todo sin frenar y siguieron su camino en apuros, yendo en una dirección segura y contraria a las voces que Manuel todavía oía.

—Manu… —llamó por fin despabilado, pero con un rostro fuertemente abolido mientras trotaba a su lado—. Perdón por no decírtelo. No quería que descubrieras esa parte de mí.

Manuel seguía con el ceño fruncido de resentimiento, le miró de reojo y apartó la vista una vez más. Presentía que las palabras que decía Martín eran sinceras, pero le dolía muchísimo la perdida del pudu… No obstante, fue recordando la noche anterior… Martín iba a decírselo, pero Manuel se convenció —los convenció a ambos— de que Martín no era malo…

Martín tenía "algo" que lo hacía malo. Y eso era diferente.

No se animó a decir nada, no estaba en condiciones emocionales de dirigirle la palabra…, solo se limitó a tomar la mano de Martín mientras seguían su camino.

De esa manera, Martín suspiró algo aliviado, y deseaba en el fondo de su corazón que la mano de Manuel no lo soltase si fuese por un motivo similar al abandono. No ahora que le había mostrado la peor parte de sí mismo, e incluso así decidió seguir firme a su lado.

* * *

—¡Estaba aquí! ¡Estaba débil! ¡Ese chiquillo no pudo llevárselo tan lejos! —Margaret se encontraba nuevamente en la escena con René y Gregorio a su lado y la parvada de cuervos tendidos en las ramas del lugar.

—Mi señora, pido perdón por nuestra incompetencia, si tan solo hubiésemos llegado detrás de usted, él estaría…

La mujer sacó un abanico del medio de su corsé y lo abrió justamente rozándole con filo aparente igual al de una daga la yugular a Gregorio. Daba la impresión de que de allí brotaría sangre descontroladamente. Mas Gregorio aterrizó en el suelo desapareciendo en un colchón de hojas secas, tal como lo había hecho María antes.

—Estúpidos títeres —masculló la bruja tomando al muñeco de ramas y quebrándolo en muchas partes con sus furiosas manos—. ¡Excremento son, para nada sirven! —exclamó.

René no dijo nada al respecto. Se mantenía cabizbajo ante una nueva posible orden.

—Tú, René, más vale que pongas atención, perra inútil —Margaret se dio media vuelta lanzando los restos de lo que una vez fue su sirviente y se ubicó frente a la otra criada levantándole reñidamente el mentón—. Oye bien… Volveremos a donde encontramos a Sergio por primera vez y cuando encontremos la ropa que ató, te convertirás en perro otra vez, olfatearás y lo buscarás.

—Sí, mi señora —apresuró.

—¡No terminé! —toreó enervada—. Si no lo haces como se debe ahora, terminarás peor que el inútil de Gregorio. No me molestaré en seguir manteniendo una insulsa alma en pena.

Margaret la soltó con delicadeza. Los cuerpos de sus títeres eran muy débiles, y debía tener un cuidado mayor que la irritaba. Harta estaba de no poder tratar con fuerza bruta a esos inservibles sin que estos se salieran espiritualmente de sus cuerpos artesanales.

—¡Vamos, ya! —ordenó volviéndose cuervo para dirigir la parvada y René en una forma perruna detrás de ellos.


	9. Chapter 9

Largo rato llevaban caminando, se sentía pasado el mediodía. En el transcurso tuvieron que descansar por la fatiga y la humedad, por la sed, la transpiración, y por constantes vómitos que Martín sufría. A la media tarde, los arbustos frondosos y los árboles altos se iban dispersando, el viento corría, daba algo de alivio a estos dos prófugos. Los pastizales iban disminuyendo su altura, hasta solo alcanzarles los tobillos. Y, finalmente, un sendero trazado por ruedas de carretas apareció debajo de sus pies.

Martín, que ya se sentía un poco mejor por fortuna, sonrió soltando el aire hervido de su boca y sentándose al costado del camino echando su bolsa al costado para descansar. Manuel lo siguió a su lado. El forastero se secó la cara con la parte baja de su camisa y luego descansó su cuerpo llevando sus manos como soporte detrás de él apoyadas en el pasto, estirando sus piernas.

—Lo que daría por un baño —expresó deseoso, con una sonrisa cómplice dedicada a Manuel, para hacerlo reír así, de ese nuevo momento de tensión, carencia y vagabundeo que estaban enfrentando.

Sin embargo, el rostro de cansancio leve se mantuvo igual, la neutralidad de su voz se redujo a un timbre pequeño en la expresión de iluminación poco entusiasta dirigida con un "ah". Manuel no le dirigió la mirada directamente, ni volvió a articular diminuta palabra alguna. A los pocos minutos de un silencio pesado, se levantó de su lugar observando el monte a sus costados y también hizo el mismo acto de secar el sudor de su cara con su poncho —cuya prenda, el párroco Antonio tenía la molestia de lavar a mano tantas veces Manuel la ensuciaba y no quería cambiar, pues para él se había convertido en un objeto importante por ser de Martín, aun si todavía no se daba cuenta de ese grado de aprecio—. Nada quedaba del aroma a jabón en pan blanco, y nuevas manchas de tierra o salpicaduras de distintas especies la adornaban vulgarmente. La empuñó.

—Sigamos —vociferó bajito, cabizbajo, y comenzó a caminar lento por delante del otro que empezaba a levantarse.

—Esperáme, Manuel —El susodicho se frenó y a los segundos el contrario le alcanzó el paso para retomarlo juntos por lo largo de ese camino descubierto recientemente.

Desde la mañana que Manuel no le conversaba, que decía poco y nada, que no se atrevía a cruzar miradas con Martín, y este lo entendía. Por eso no se quejaba. ¿De qué iba a quejarse? Se sentía mal consigo mismo, los malestares los soportaba como mejor podía con todo ese tema de huir; pero, por su parte, Manuel se mantenía caminando a su lado guiándole por el sendero de tierra desolado, con el corazón destruido por la pérdida del pudu, las ganas de llorar que cortaba toscamente tallándose los párpados hasta dejarse rojas e hinchadas las mejillas, ardidas a la vista del rubio, pero al castaño poco le importaba cómo lucía, cómo se sentía, parecía estar simplemente obligado con su promesa en acompañarlo pese al revoltijo emocional que llevaba dentro.

Hace varios kilómetros que el muchachito no oía las voces paranormales de los brujos cerca. Eso le tranquilizaba, de ahí que hasta se daban el gusto de hacer paradas de descanso, aunque estas no duraran más de cinco minutos. Pues, tanto para ellos como para sus cazadores, cada segundo contaba.

Según la apariencia del firmamento, se estimaba un horario alrededor de las cinco de la tarde… Hora donde la sequía estaba haciendo estragos, principalmente en el cuerpo de organismo actualmente vulnerable de Martín. La garganta estaba seca, el agua que guardaba en su cantimplora se había acabado hace varios kilómetros, la fiebre que cargó durante el día no disminuyó, y comenzaban de vez en cuando las migrañas con fuertes puntadas en las sienes del forastero… Sufría saludablemente como los mil demonios. Más poco también le dirigía la palabra a Manuel por vergüenza, sabía lo dolido que estaba. Y aun si le dolía todo el cuerpo nada podían hacer… No estaban en condiciones de parar.

A no mucha distancia un sonido familiar llegó a oídos de Martín y Manuel. El primer nombrado apresuró el paso tambaleante temiendo que allí se encontrara aquella mujer bruja y su séquito. Después de lo poco y necesario que le relató Manuel, el forastero ya no tenía duda alguna de que esa mujer era capaz de cualquier cosa, y lo que menos quería, ahora que había podido escapar de ella, era volver a ser capturado. Sin embargo, el pequeño muchacho le pidió que frenara, puesto que no se oía ninguna extraña voz, por lo menos no las que él tenía capacidad de escuchar sin importar la distancia como si las voces de cualquier brujo que deambulara en el bosque hicieran eco hasta sus oídos, sin qué supiese y tampoco sin preguntarse el porqué.

Confiando en el castaño, ambos se ubicaron al costado del camino disminuyendo la velocidad, y finalmente esperando que aquel vehículo a la distancia se acercara a una perceptible; era una carreta de esas grandes para fuerza de bueyes, pero tironeada de los yugos por dos caballos color canela. Desde la abertura delantera del quincho se asomaba un hombre aparentemente mayor, y dos muchachitos casi idénticos que asemejaban la edad física que podría llegar a tener Manuel. Martín miró de reojo a su compañero al notarlo… Hasta el momento Manuel no parecía superar la mayoría de edad, pero desvío su pensamiento en la cercanía de los equinos. Al tener encima la mirada de estas personas, Martín movió las manos llamándolos, haciendo que el señor frenara el galopar de sus animales.

—Buenas tardes, señor, gracias a Dios que pasó por aquí —saludó Martín cordialmente acercándose al costado de la carreta.

—Buenas tardes, hombre, ¿hay algo en que le pueda ayudar? —preguntó el señor respetuosamente hacia el forastero.

—Sí, verá usted, estoy algo perdido y no sé si estoy yendo en la dirección correcta. Si sigo por esta ruta, ¿hasta qué pueblo llegaría?

El hombre meditó la pregunta de Martín, nada extraño había en ella. Pues, aunque no fuese cierto lo que el rubio pidió, eso no lo convertía en algo fuera de lo común. Por aquel tiempo varios hombres salían a rodar tierra en busca de trabajos o nuevas formas de vivir. Era una época de hombres nómadas aventureros.

—Mmm, mire. Esta ruta pasa por varios pueblitos, ¿vio? Y termina en el pueblo de Ancud —respondió mientras movía ligeramente las manos.

— ¡Ancud! ¡Es verdad! Ahí estoy yendo, entonces estoy bien. Muchas gracias —festejó con poca fuerza Martín, pero sonriente para que se le contagiara la pequeña dicha al hombre que lo ayudó—. Señor, una pregunta más, ¿tendría lugar para llevarnos? La verdad es que estoy enfermo y estoy casi en la miseria, apenas nos va a alcanzar para comer hoy. Por favor, hasta donde le alcance su corazón —consultó con un atisbo de dejadez y sufrimiento dulce. Como un chiquillo le pediría lustrarle los zapatos para comprarse una golosina.

Sonriendo, el hombre miró hacia los lados y luego se volvió hacia al joven rubio.

—La verdad, yo también voy para Ancud, no tengo problema de subirlo, pero… ¿tiene que esperar a alguien?

Al igual que él, Martín miraba hacia su costado… Ese costado donde se supone debería estar parado Manuel… ¡Y ahí estaba, al lado suyo, como siempre! Pero ese hombre solo se dirigía a Martín, solo podía ver a Martín.

El forastero pudo entenderlo…, no era exageración o inseguridad, nada de eso. Realmente las personas normales no podían ver a Manuel, y seguramente Martín sí podía al no ser una persona normal. Ambos fenómenos, como Margaret les repetía.

Suspiró masajeándose la cabeza. También había olvidado otro detalle. Se suponía que Manuel lo ayudaría a escapar y ya no lo molestaría, este debería de ser el final de su viaje como compañeros.

—Já, ya estoy delirando. Quise decir, si podría llevarme a mí —corrigió riéndose un tanto incómodo.

—Claro, suba al quincho desde atrás, le advierto que va a tener que sentarse entre las bolsas de maíz —agregó el hombre—. Me llamo Alfredo y ellos son mis hijos, Tomás y Nicolás. ¿Y usted?

Estaba a punto de marcar la "M" de su nombre cuando lo recordó. Se había acostumbrado demasiado a oír su nombre real de la boca de Manuel. Se mordió la lengua y prosiguió:

—Bautista, un gusto y muchísimas gracias —estiró su mano y Alfredo la recibió con la suya estrechándola—. Disculpe, ¿me esperaría un momento? Tengo que ir a… orinar… Perdón.

—Ah, tranquilo, lo espero aquí.

— ¡Sí, por favor, espéreme, no me tardo, muchas gracias! —apresuró tomando de la mano a Manuel arrastrándolo consigo y con la otra su bolsa.

Salieron del camino bajando por el césped inclinado y ocultándose detrás del grueso tronco de un viejo maitén frondoso. Una vez detrás del árbol, Martín asomó su cabeza para indicarle al hombre que se tardaría unos pocos minutos, a lo que este le replicó que no tenía problema al esperarlo.

Aliviado por eso, Martín posó la bolsa entre las raíces, peinó con sus dedos su flequillo hacia atrás y se dio aire en el rostro con las manos. Suspiró y sonrió corto, mirando a Manuel, mientras este le devolvía la mirada de forma confusa.

—Bueno, Manuel… Hasta acá está bien —comenzó diciendo despacio—. A partir de ahora ya puedo seguir solo… Muchas gracias por tu ayuda en todo este tiempo. Quiero pedirte disculpas por todo lo que te hice pasar…

— ¿P-por qué dices eso? —elevó la voz el muchachito, hundiendo el entrecejo, todavía desconcertado—. ¿Por qué quieres seguir solo?

Martín le tomó de los brazos despacio. La expresión de sorpresa y disgusto en el rostro de Manuel no desaparecía a pesar de que el otro le recibiera con una sonrisa llana en sus labios, no le transmitía tranquilidad alguna.

—No es que quiera seguir solo, es que ya me ayudaste mucho, y sería abusar de vos pedirte que me acompañes —Le explicó.

—No, no, no es… ¡No, yo dije que iría contigo! ¿Por qué no quieres que te acompañe? Te lo prometí, Martín —arremetió con los ojos a punto de traicionarle y la cara roja de fruncir tanto el ceño—. ¿Por qué no entiendes que yo soy el que quiere ir contigo? —agregó casi suplicante en voz forzada.

Abrió la boca para responder, mas no sabía cómo. Se estremeció al reflejarse en esos vidriosos ojos avellanas y un nudo se formó en su garganta. Trató de acumular saliva para poder tragar y apoyó la espalda en el árbol mirando hacia arriba. Sobre él danzaban las ramas delgadas bien cubiertas en hojas protegiendo con sombra recelosa todo lo que estuviese debajo de ellas. Apretó los dientes.

—Yo sí quiero que vengas conmigo —confesó bajito.

Y ante aquello dicho, el gesto desorientado de Manuel se torció con alivio. Se secó los ojos rápido y se apoyó también en el árbol, al lado, y recargado de costado en Martín.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me dices eso? —consultó ahora aminorando el tono de su voz.

—Porque ya viste que nada bueno sale de andar conmigo… Siempre termino lastimando a las personas… Hasta te lastimé a vos, que sos la última persona en el mundo que merece un castigo —respiró hondo cerrando los ojos—. Vos podés seguir y volver con Antonio, él te cuidaba bien… Yo no tengo nada allá, tampoco puedo darte nada.

—Pero, Martín, eso no importa, dije que iba a quedarme contigo —Se emberrinchó con el disgusto notable en el ceño repetido—. Hice una promesa…

Martín levantó los párpados hasta la mitad y observó por el rabillo del ojo al jovencito a su lado, tironeándole un poquito la ropa, exigiendo respuestas con la cabeza gacha y un puchero leve asomado en sus labios, un leve temblor que le contagiaba. No quiso analizar su necesidad, solo lo sintió y pactó consigo mismo no preguntárselo ni evaluárselo cuando llegara ese recuerdo a su mente, pues porque sí, quiso abrazarlo y lo hizo lentamente, escondiendo la cara entre el pelo tabaco enmarañado del más bajo, y porque sí quiso aferrarlo fuerte cerrando sus ojos, sintiéndose bien por dentro, como si cierta parte en su interior se sintiera llena con esa clase de abrazo… Algo similar a lo que le producía a Manuel en el pecho, ese calor. El susodicho también se abrazó al otro con fuerza, queriendo fugar la cara entre el hombro y el cuello de Martín, pero este al ser más alto solo le dejaba descubrir hasta la altura de los ojos.

—Te doy la oportunidad de romper tu promesa —sugirió Martín, inseguro de sus propias palabras liadas a su sensibilidad, pero sabiendo que sería lo mejor para Manuel.

—No quiero —reafirmó—. Dije que te iba a cuidar…

¿Y quién cuidaría de Manuel si Martín se transformaba cerca suyo? Esa inocencia le arrebataba el corazón más de lo que aguantaba. Le vio ciertas marcas en la cara y los brazos que la bestia le había dejado, agradeció que en esa forma no haya pasado a peor con el muchacho y todavía quedaba pendiente preguntar cómo había hecho para no terminar herido de fatalidad, pero creyó que no era el momento…, no por lo menos ahora que se debatía entre hacer lo correcto o hacer lo que sentía.

—Va a ser muy difícil seguir conmigo… —mencionó.

—Hmm... —Escondió también sus ojos en el abrazo—. Con los dos va a ser más fácil.

Martín guardó silencio y besó su coronilla expresando en rembolso la ternura que Manuel le producía. Definitivamente odiaba la idea de separarse de este, tanto así como que llegó a pensar que su destino no era estar solo para siempre como pensaba, sino que era encontrar a una compañía ideal para sobrellevar su vida… Tuvo que buscarla lejos, pero no se arrepentía de haberlo conocido. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, odió la idea de volver a quedarse solo.

— ¿¡Bautista, está bien ahí!? —preguntó Alfredo desde la carreta que todavía lo esperaba.

Ya no tenía de otra, tenía que llevar a Manuel consigo.

— ¡Sí, ya terminé! —Gritó saliendo detrás del árbol llevando de la mano a Manuel—. Subí vos primero —Le indicó en voz baja al de piel parda, mientras este asentía serio con la cabeza.

Martín se dirigió a la parte trasera de la carreta ayudando rápidamente a subir a Manuel, luego subió su pesada bolsa y por último se trepó. Se sentó al costado de unos bolsones de maíz apoyando su espalda sobre estos y seguido Manuel se sentó a su lado. Alfredo le dio agite a sus caballos y comenzaron a trotar… Al fin los dos prófugos se sintieron a salvo.

—Alfredo, muchas gracias por darme una mano. Le juro que pensé que iba a morir en el camino —comenzó hablando Martín para crear un buen ambiente entre la familia.

—No diga eso, hombre, que por algo Dios me puso en su camino —comentó riendo mientras sus dos hijos se mantenían callados mirándolo de reojo de vez en cuando. Parecían muchachos tímidos y tranquilos—. Y cuénteme joven, ¿desde dónde está viniendo?

Martín alzó la mirada frunciendo un poco la boca, pensó una mentira rápida.

—Soy de Tierra del Fuego, bien al Sur —arrastró y agudizó el timbre de la letra "I" en "bien".

—Ah, un argentino.

—Exactamente.

—Se le nota por la tonada.

—Sí, eso me delata a veces —rio.

— ¿Y por qué está yendo a Ancud?

Sonrió ya maquinándose una fantasía que preparó improvisando mientras comentaba sobre su supuesta provincia natal. Desarrollaría su nueva mentira a medida que hablase, era bueno engañando, bastante.

—Bueno, hace un tiempo trabajé con un tío chileno mío que llegó a la provincia, él es pescador. Así que me ofreció ir con él. Yo nunca había salido del pueblito de donde era...

— ¿Cómo se llama el pueblito?

Ah, podía saberse el nombre de todas las provincias del territorio argentino, pero no tenía ni idea sobre los nombres de los pueblos de las provincias a las que solía recurrir para sus engaños. Sin embargo, contestó rápido para no desviarse, no se desesperó.

—Fosforito se llama, ¿vio?

— ¿Fosfori…?

—La cuestión es que yo tenía ganas de viajar, salir a conocer, y me pareció una buena oportunidad —apresuró interrumpiendo a Alfredo, para que este no se percatara de su chascarrillo—. Así que me fui con él y unos compañeros suyos y así fuimos recorriendo territorios de pesca hasta llegar a Ancud… —frenó cuando escuchó a Alfredo asentir con un monosílabo sin quitar la mirada del camino, allí retomó—. Ahí conocí una chica que… —suspiró fingiendo recordar a alguien especial—. Ella es hermosa, me volvió loco, me enamoré. Así que cuando ya nos íbamos, le dije antes de irme que algún día la iba a volver a buscar, y acá estoy —finalizó su relato apoyando las manos entrecruzadas sobre su vientre.

—Eh, pero tenemos un Don Juan aquí —comentó riendo Alfredo.

—Sí, bueno, algo así…

—Se va a poner contenta cuando lo vea llegar seguro.

—Sí, eso espero, que todavía me esté esperando, sino va a ser en vano.

—No, no se preocupe, si ya hizo su vida, usted también va a poder hacer la suya. Un muchacho joven como usted puede conseguirse a cualquier señorita.

—Es que… ella es única para mí —agregó enfatizando su lealtad con ese supuesto amor.

—Ah, el loco enamorado —rio una vez más.

Finalmente, uno de sus hijos le habló preguntado cosas acerca de la mercadería que traían consigo y la familia concentró su charla entre ellos debatiendo. De esa manera Martín se relajó para memorizar los detalles de su pequeña mentira y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Se tocó la frente, la fiebre había bajado. Miró en dirección al padre y a sus hijos y se perdió entre esa charla amena que estaban teniendo, parecía ser que los hermanos le estaban contando a su progenitor alguna anécdota que recientemente habían recordado y que parecía divertida de narrar… Martín los siguió observando en silencio con el entrecejo débil y sus párpados un poco caídos… Sonriendo sin darse cuenta casi imperceptiblemente cuando la familia lo hacía.

Manuel tocó su hombro para llamarle la atención. El forastero movió apenas la cabeza y le sonrió un poco más amplio esperando alguna palabra contraria. El muchachito, por su parte, bajó la mirada y sacó de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón el rosario de madera con la cuerda cortada, lo posó sobre las palmas abiertas de Martín y este lo empuñó lento con ambas. Suspiró angustiado.

—Yo… de verdad estoy muy sentido, perdonáme —Le susurró.

Manuel no contestó de inmediato, permaneció como lo venía haciendo en su lugar, y no supo qué decirle, por eso no abrió la boca… Martín le pedía perdón, pero Manuel entendía eso como un conjuro de fuerza poderosa, porque algo sin perdón se arrastra con uno por siempre, y al tenerlo se libera. Sin embargo, Manuel no podía darle un perdón a algo que le había dolido enteramente. Así que siguió callado.

Sin respuesta alguna, Martín volvió a suspirar y no levantó la cabeza hasta unir los dos extremos de cuerda cortada del rosario en un dificultoso nudo. Lo observó, le faltaba algunas cuentas, pero la cruz seguía allí. Se lo volvió a colocar. No colgaba equilibradamente, pero le aliviaba no haberlo perdido.

Fue tanto el silencio pesado entre ellos dos y el cansancio, que Martín terminó por dormirse entre esos bolsones.

…

—Forastero, despiértese que tenemos que hablar —exclamó Alfredo golpeando el costado del quincho de su carreta haciendo que Martín se despabilara de golpe.

El rubio se enderezó refregando su cara y buscó rápidamente a Manuel a su lado. Seguía sentado en la misma posición que recordaba, mirándolo de reojo.

—Ya bajaron —señaló Manuel, y entonces el otro vio que eran los únicos allí dentro.

Martín se asomó seguido de su compañero a la parte trasera de la carreta, estaba Alfredo con dos bolsones de maíz mirándolo desde ahí abajo, sus hijos caminaron hasta su lado.

— ¿Durmió bien? —preguntó sonriente.

Martín asintió con una sonrisa dura, sus cejas elevadas al contrario de sus párpados queriendo traicionarle la visión. Ya era de noche, el cielo despejado, las estrellas salpicadas de a montones en ese lienzo oscuro, sin capacidad de alumbrar lo que la luna sí podía. Observó a su alrededor, casitas iluminadas por unos pocos faroles de gas en algunas de las puertas. Ellos estacionados frente a una residencia grande de anchas puertas alumbradas por lámparas incandescentes, supuso sería una estancia.

—Ah, mire, Bautista, como ya es tarde me voy a quedar en esta estancia con mis hijos, pero no me va a alcanzar para que se quede usted también a pasar la noche —Le explicó Alfredo algo apenado, a lo que Martín asentía.

—Lamentablemente tampoco creo que lo que yo tenga alcance. ¿Y no le importaría si yo paso la noche acá en la carreta? No tengo problema de dormir sobre los bolsones, como ya vio, además se la cuidaría —consultó sentando la retaguardia en la orilla de la carreta dejando sus piernas colgando.

Alfredo se rascó el pelo canoso de sus lados hasta la calva. Negó moviendo la cabeza y prosiguió:

—Es que recién hoy lo conocí, Bautista. No puedo confiarle mi carreta, ¿entiende? Yo de llevarlo no tengo problema, pero no puedo dejarle pasar la noche ahí.

—Sí, sí, lo entiendo —dijo Martín comprensivo mirando sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

—Así que… es todo. En la mañana tenga por seguro que puede volver. Solo fíjese donde pasar la noche —sentenciaba Alfredo.

Martín no quitó sus ojos de sus manos, pensativo. Observó a estas entrelazarse y al anillo de plata en su dedo anular derecho… Lo tomó titubeando entre sus dedos opuestos, índices y pulgares, y con un poco de esfuerzo lo sustrajo de donde estaba. Todavía entre sus dedos lo levantó a la altura de su rostro mostrándoselo a Alfredo. Suspiró.

—Alfredo, quiero contarle algo —El hombre abrió grande los ojos mirando el anillo—-. Esto que ve acá es una de las pocas cosas valiosas que traigo conmigo. Más allá de lo que valga en peso, vale en cariño, porque me lo regaló mi querida madre… —hizo una pausa serenando la expresión dudosa que tenía y empuñó el pequeño accesorio, Manuel lo miró atentamente, también sorprendido, no había notado eso desde que estaba con Martín, o tal vez sí, pero no le dio importancia, no creyó que fuese algo relevante en la vida del forastero, sin embargo, allí se encontraba hablado de ello como si fuese la muestra física externa de su corazón—. Este anillo es muy valioso para mí. Mi mamá me lo dio para que yo se lo diera a una persona especial antes de que ella muriera… Quiero dárselo a esa chica de Ancud —alegó a su pequeña mentira.

Alfredo estaba confundido. No entendía por qué de repente, el tal "Bautista" le sacaba charla acerca de ese anillo. Sin embargo, no quiso ser irrespetuoso y prosiguió en ese pequeño hilo de conversación.

—Lo siento mucho por su madre… Pero, ¿en qué piensa contándome esto? —consultó curioso.

—Alfredo. Yo confío en que usted es un hombre de bien porque lo veo, trabajador, lo veo que se gana la vida por su familia, y eso es muy admirable —agregó Martín.

—Bueno, muchas gracias —Alfredo soltó una risa nerviosa y breve.

—A lo que voy es que si… Si yo le doy por esta noche mi valioso anillo de plata, puedo confiar en que en la mañana usted me lo devolverá, no se lo robaría, ¿verdad?

—No, nunca haría eso, yo me gano la vida dignamente —confirmó frunciendo un poco el ceño en un instante.

—Bueno, por eso mismo. Quiero proponerle esto. Le dejaré a cargo de usted mi anillo y mi bolsa con mis pertenencias. Solo me quedaré con la manta para pasar la noche. De esta manera

Podrá confiar en que yo no me robaré su carreta y todo estará intacto, porque yo soy un hombre de palabra y digno también, y esto que le doy... —pausó para bajarse de un salto de la carreta y tomar la mano izquierda de Alfredo, haciendo que este portara su anillo, y provocándole por impulso de Martín que lo empuñase—, esto que le doy es un pedazo de mi alma… Si llegase a perderlo moriría —susurró lo último mirándose a los ojos como si estuviese a punto de llorar—. Por favor, déjeme pasar la noche ahí, y le prometo que mañana todo va a estar igual.

Alfredo titubeó la voz, no sabía bien qué decirle. Miró hacia sus hijos como buscando que lo ayudaran a continuar, estos se miraron entre ellos asintiendo con la cabeza y luego se volvieron a su padre.

—De todas maneras, tenemos que encerrar a los caballos en un corral después de mover la carreta, así que no se podría ir sin ellos —dijo su hijo mayor, Tomás.

—Además los de la estancia son los que los encierran, ellos los cuidan —colaboró Nicolás.

El hombre mayor volvió a rascarse la nuca cabizbajo y devolvió el anillo a manos de Martín. Este le temió un instante hasta que Alfredo le volvió a hablar.

—Téngalo usted. Puede quedarse en la carreta igual…, pero, un consejo, no vuelva a caer en la desesperación poniendo en riesgo ese anillo. No siempre tendrá la suerte de encontrar gente buena —dicho esto, Alfredo palmeó el hombro de Martín haciendo que este suspirara sonriendo aliviado.

—Tiene razón, me deje llevar porque últimamente Dios me bendijo con gente buena —ubicó el anillo nuevamente donde pertenecía mientras hablaba—. Muchas gracias.

—De nada.

Y, como habían dicho, se llevaron a los equinos a esa caballeriza y la carreta quedó a un costado del lugar junto a un par más que seguramente pertenecían a otras personas también huéspedes en la estancia.

La noche en Mechaico era de lo más silenciosa, ni siquiera se oía el canto de algún insecto o animal nocturno, el frío esa madrugada hacía bien su trabajo. Martín acomodó algunas bolsas de semillas suaves una al lado de otra para improvisar un colchón. Aun así, era una superficie dura para dormir. Dejó lugar orillándose para permitirle a Manuel acostarse a su lado. Tapó a ambos.

Los dos cuerpos se tumbaron mirando el cielorraso, el sueño tardaría en regresar a Martín. Pues había dormido toda la tarde, pero gracias a eso se sentía mejor, aunque un poco hambriento. Sin embargo, decidió guardarse por un día más lo poco que le quedaba. No era la primera vez que se aguantaría el hambre de esa manera.

Sin percatarse del movimiento ajeno, repentinamente Martín sintió la pequeña mano de su compañero sobre su frente, separando con suavidad los mechones de cabello que recaían allí. Giró de costado sonriendo corto, entrecerrando los ojos observando cuan atentos estaban los de Manuel peinándole.

— ¿Te gusta mi pelo? —murmuró rindiendo sus párpados ante las constantes y lentas caricias.

—Es lindo… El color —enredó sus dedos entre algunas hebras y tiró de ellas no demasiado fuerte. El cuero cabelludo de Martín picó un poco notándose en el gesto de su entrecejo contrayéndose.

—Así era el de mi papá —Martín llevó su propia mano a masajear la parte estirada.

Rozando sus dedos con los de Manuel, hasta entrecruzarlos con los opuestos hasta las primeras articulaciones… Bajando sutilmente mientras los pulgares debatían, delicados, posiciones hasta que el de Martín lo acorraló con el resto de la mano para completar ese entrelazo más ceñido.

Las mejillas de Manuel se acaloraron, las de Martín se mantuvieron igual… Y era raro, generalmente era el de tez blanca el que solía ruborizarse entero cuando Manuel hacía este tipo de cosas. ¿Se había acostumbrado?

—Siempre estás tan frío —señaló Martín siguiendo con la mirada el movimiento de sus manos posándose entremedio de ellos sobre ese intento de lecho.

—A veces —corrigió con el mismo tono suave ahora encontrándose en los ojos contrarios—. Martín… —Le llamó.

— ¿Hmm?

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasó a la mañana? —Su pregunta salió débil, pero causó un respingo en el cuerpo de Martín de todas maneras—. Eras un animal negro...

Martín borró la pequeña sonrisa que tenía. Tomó una buena bocanada de aire.

—Es la cosa mala que te dije que tengo… Esa maldición que me hace ser malo me convierte en lobizón —Le aclaró con pena sin tener la voluntad de mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿Lobizón? —Si bien Manuel ya se estaba acostumbrando a dejar fluir su manera de hablar para relacionarse con Martín, le seguía asombrando que este todavía le mostrara palabras curiosas que nunca había escuchado. Sin embargo, esta palabra parecía estar cargada de sufrimiento.

—Sí…

— ¿Y no puedes hacer nada…, eh, para que salga?

Rio bajito con los labios sellados y negó con un movimiento de cabeza. El otro bajó la mirada un poco angustiado.

—Quisiera, pero dos de las tres maneras que sirven para liberarme de esta maldición ya no están a mí alcance… Y la otra manera tengo miedo de hacerla cuando no pueda controlarme.

— ¿Duele? —preguntó mientras levantaba la mirada hasta la altura de los labios de Martín en modulación.

—No, a mí no me dolería, pero es algo malo también. Tendría que pasarle mi maldición a otra persona, y no puedo… Esto que tengo no se lo deseo a nadie —aclaró Martín apretándole le mano no tan fuerte.

Manuel supuso entender con eso un tipo de dolor emocional crónico en el sistema de Martín. Y, sin saber bien que más hacer, no se prestó atención cuando con su mano le apretó a la del forastero más fuerte de lo que este lo había hecho. Pero la mano de Martín se liberó de la opuesta y fue a usarse para tomarle la espalda en un abrazo que lo rodeara… Manuel levantó apenas la mirada haciendo lo mismo con la suya. Volvieron a conectar sus orbes…, estaban calurosamente cerca un rostro con el otro...

— ¿Cómo empezó eso? —preguntó con curiosidad el muchachito fracturando el silencio. Martín bajó la mirada otra vez.

—Puedo contarte, pero mi vida es un lío —advirtió sonriendo nervioso.

—Igual —insistió Manuel con sus ojos brillantes… observando cómo se humedecían las mejillas de Martín de repente y este se las secaba con la manga de su suéter.

La nariz de Martín sonó interrumpida por la mucosa y su garganta carraspeó.

Manuel arrastró su mano desde la cintura de Martín, sendereando su abdomen hasta el medio de su pecho. Pudo sentir a través de la ropa y la piel el latir acelerado en su interior de su corazón en pena.

—Eso… Tu vida… —reemplazó—. ¿Duele aquí?

Martín, al oírlo, apretó la mandíbula intentando ahogar pequeños quejidos lastimosos, su nariz se arrugó, sus párpados se cerraron ceñidos intentando prohibirles el paso a nuevas lágrimas. Sin embargo, los músculos faciales le temblaban, no creía poder mantener tanto su tan agrietada coraza… Asintió a lo dicho por Manuel moviendo la cabeza de nuevo.

Manuel sintió su rostro contraerse casi igual, su piel erizarse al tacto de las manos de Martín acorralando las suyas contra su palpitante pecho. Cerró los ojos, buscando qué decir, o mejor dicho, cómo decirlo… Él quería saber eso de Martín, quería saberlo todo. Hasta las cosas que lo hacían llorar tan vulnerable solo frente suyo. Una ambición individualista de afecto y un egoísmo sentimental cretino sin empatía hacia la capacidad de hablar sobre lo que le hacía doler allí. Mas, así y todo, él quería… Quería eso como nunca había querido otra cosa que obtener en sus años de soledad… Prácticamente Martín era su suficiente todo, incluso en las carencias que los rodeaban. Y con eso, Manuel mantenía la llama en su pecho encendida, esa adictiva, esa que ahora planteaba que, al dejar de sentirla, no se sentiría vivo nuevamente.

—Yo creo que si me cuentas… esas cosas malas…, yo voy a entenderte más, y vamos a poder hacer más cosas buenas para que ya no te duela.

Manuel alejó de entre las manos contrarias la suya para llevarla hacia el mentón de Martín, y levantarle la cara para poder mirarlo cuando este abriera otra vez los ojos. El río esmeralda que tenía por ojos… La mano siguió ascendiendo para colocarse en una de las mejillas y hacer mover el pulgar dispersando la humedad en la piel de ese rostro. Si no era por felicidad, Manuel no quería verle la cara pintada de escarlata al forastero.

—Si… —Se interrumpió a sí mismo aclarando la garganta con una breve tos y se dispuso a seguir—. Si yo te cuento eso… ¿Vos me prometés que no me vas a dejar? —La suplica de son aireada y arrastrada endulzó al instante los oídos ajenos haciendo sonreír a su dueño sin evitarlo.

Se sentía simplemente cálido que Martín le pidiese eso. Se sentía vivo…

—Ya te lo prometí —Le recordó dejando escapar una risita.

Martín, por su parte, no sonrió siquiera, solo suspiró.

—Estuve demasiado tiempo solo, pensé que así iba a ser siempre, pero vos… no sé qué hiciste de mí —Le era inevitable guardarse la sonrisa cuando vio a Martín taparse la cara con su mano y secársela definitivamente—. Promételo de vuelta —pidió al fin mirándole a los ojos.

—Lo prometo —ratificó con su sonrisita intacta provocándole una nueva en Martín, aunque de menor anchura, aun así, sincera—. Tú también promételo, que no te irás lejos de mí otra vez…

Poco a poco se le fue borrando la sonrisa cuando notaba los segundos que se extendían antes de una respuesta sencilla de parte Martín…, pero igualmente sintió que esa pequeña tensión valió la pena. Martín lo abrazó una vez más, y fuerte como nunca lo hizo, le besó más de una vez la coronilla, tres para ser exacto. Abochornó por completo a Manuel, que no supo en ese instante cómo reaccionar a tanta expresividad repentina, casi se paralizó. El calor de su pecho desbordó por el resto de su cuerpo prepotentemente dándole escalofríos y tardó en regresar a amontonarse en el centro. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? Por poco creyó dejar de pensar

—Te lo prometo… —afirmó Martín con voz segura, haciendo que la ansiedad en Manuel se relajara hasta volverle a sonreír—. Como que me llamo Diego Braginski —agregó.

Manuel frunció el ceño buscando ojear, al contrario, este sonreía algo agraciado. Martín suspiró al ver la amargura reciente en la cara del más bajo.

—Está bien, está bien, fue chiste —Se excusó y retomó—. Prometo que no voy a volver a dejarte, como que mi verdadero nombre es Martín Beilschsmidt…

Y entonces allí Manuel le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Y yo nada más lo puedo saber… —mencionó. Referencia a la noche no tan lejana en la que Martín se enfrentó con Antonio para poder llevarse a Manuel con él.

—Sí… Bueno.

—Bueno.

Sonrieron.

Martín se acomodó bocarriba. Por su parte Manuel siguió de costado, volviendo a ubicar la mano en el pecho de Martín, mientras este le pasaba el brazo por debajo de su cabeza y así rodearlo.

Tomó una bocanada de aire que le dio impulso.

—Está bien… Te cuento —inició reojando los distintos tonos nocturnos de luces de valores bajos que se advertían dentro del quincho y oyendo la respiración calma y cortita de Manuel al ladito de su oreja—. Todo esto empieza en una tierra muy, muy lejana a esta, el país vecino…

— ¿País? —repitió interrogante y desentendido con el término.

—Sí, los territorios grandes se dividen como "países", como este que se llama Chile. Y los países tienen provincias o estados, y estos tienen pueblitos y así… —explicó simple para no desviarse tanto.

—Ah…

—En fin —llenó sus pulmones de aire renovado concentrándose en las palabras que usaría para comenzar a relatar—. Esto que me pasa, empezó en Argentina…

Tsuyu: Bueno, ¿vieron? Les dije que no me dieran bola xddd Gracias por leer :3

MelyVal: Muchas gracias por habernos acompañado hasta aca. La historia se esta poniendo genial. Si les gusto, por favor compártanlo a sus amigas/os!


End file.
